Prank Wars
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Naruto is new in school and there is a war between two rival gangs over the school. It's up to Naruto to stop the violence with ... Prank Wars? SasuNaru of course ... yaoi ... no likey ... no readie!
1. Enter: The Uzumaki trio!

Itachi: -breathless- Elena … owns … nothing! If she owned Naruto, she wouldn't be writing fan fictions! -tries to breathe-

Me: That's more like it Ita-chan! :DD

Itachi: God … I had to … run to get here … Sasuke tried … to kill me again. -breathes deeply-

Me: Well .. okay then … This is just a little something I came up with, most of the pranks are going to be stupid, pointless, and perverted.  
Sadly, in this story, the chibis aren't included D: But fear not, for they will be in many other fics of mine! :3

Warning: SasuNaru, Yaoi. If you can read the characters involved, and can see the rating, then why are you reading this fic if you don't like yaoi or M rated fics? I shouldn't be reported because YOU enter, not ME. Enjoy :D

Prank Wars  
Naruto is a new student and gang member. But the gang is in a war with another and its up to Naruto to stop the hate ... with a prank war?

"**Beep Beep Beep Beep**" Naruto groaned and slammed his hand on his alarm clock. "Ugh! Why the hell do I have to wake up so damn early again?" Naruto rolled over, but was soon startled as his door was kicked open and his brother came in.

"NARUTO! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY, UN!" Naruto groaned and rubbed his head, him having fallen out of bed and landing on his head.

"What the hell Deidara? Why are we waking up so damn early?" Deidara gave Naruto a puzzled look before pointing to the calender and taking a step away from the bed. Naruto turned over and looked at the date marked in red on the calender before jumping out of the bed and running around panicked. "Deidara! Today is our first day of school and you don't say anything?" Deidara giggled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto. That's why we set our clocks two hours before, so we can leave when we want and still get there early, so hurry up and get a move on it so we can explore the damn school Baa-chan rules over and get to studying, un." Naruto sighed and nodded, moving at a much more healthy pace than before.

"Hey Deidara, do you have any classes with me?" Deidara looked up from his making of Naruto's bed and started to think as Naruto walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah I do, un. We have Algebra 2 together, English 12, IB Civics and Economics, and I believe AP Biology. Oh and if I'm not mistaken, we have PE, so that means we have all our classes together, although I sometimes wonder how a junior and freshman got into most of those classes, un." Deidara said as he finished making the bed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said one word. "Baa-chan."

Deidara giggled and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey are you done in there? You haven't even picked out a sexy outfit for school yet, un." The door was kicked down and Naruto ran into his closet as Deidara giggled and went into the bathroom to do his business.

"Damn you Deidara, you keep on distracting me! Anyways … I'm going to go with the tight orange hoodie, with the arms torn off, a black shirt with the family symbol on it, and some black skinny jeans that show off my ass perfectly. What do you think?" Naruto heard Deidara sigh and hum before the water was turned on and he spit into the sink.

As Deidara walked out of the bathroom, he was greeted with the sexy image of Naruto, his sexy outfit, and award winning bedroom smile. "Damn lil'bro, you look hot, un!" Naruto giggled and fluttered his eye lashes before pushing Deidara into the closet. " Alright! Alright, I'll go find myself an outfit, you start up the coffee and car, un." Naruto nodded and walked down stairs, pushing the coffee pot in its correct place and grabbing the keys.

Naruto took a breath of the fresh air outside, staring at the early morning sky, not yet lit up with the shining rays of the sun, but with the last rays of the full moon about to set. Naruto smiled as he took in the sight of his sleek Mercedes Benz in the light of the full moon, waiting to be touched and loved once more. He sighed as he started it up, letting it warm up as he walked back inside to see Deidara in the kitchen making the coffee for the two of them.

"Oh! Look at Deidara, all sexy and looking hot just like me!" Deidara was in a white vest and light blue shirt with the family symbol and dark blue skinny jeans, it looked like Naruto's outfit and it made Naruto chuckle at the thought that Deidara wanted to look the same as his little brother.

"Yeah, un. I wanted to share your sexiness today and bask in the glory that is my little brother. That and we didn't wash anything and these are your clothes, un." Naruto fell anime style as Deidara chuckled and gave him his coffee.

"Ready to go to school lil'bro, un?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'll drive." Naruto said as he walked over to the front door, tossing the house keys to Deidara to lock up.

As they entered the school parking lot, the sun began to rise, casting a nice color over the sky. "Dei! Lets go up on the roof top and see the sun rise!" Deidara nodded and got out of the car, running after Naruto who only pushed a button to lock the car. They ran over to some railings and smirked, taking a good hold on their coffee as they jumped up on the railings ninja style and began to run on them, jumping and hopping over the fencing surrounding the school's roof top.

They both landed perfectly, not a single drop of the coffee was spilled as the sun began to rise over the city covered in mist. "Oh, it looks like the sea, Naruto, un!" Naruto smiled and nodded, looking over the city as the sun began to paint a brilliant portrait of the sea side on the mist covered city.

"Yeah, I remember when we were still at our seaside house, how every morning we woke up early just to watch the sun and the brilliant colors it painted on the calm sea water." Deidara sighed and began to pull off his book bag.

"What are you doing Dei?" Deidara looked up at his little brother and handed him a small box filled with pastel colors.

"Its the perfect time to draw, un." Naruto smiled and held the box open for his brother as he reached for the paints and began to draw.

[~][~][~][~]With the gangs[~][~][~][~][~]

Both gangs were lined up in the parking lot staring each other down as the moon began to go down and the reign of the sun began in the early morning sky, until the reign of the moon began once more at night. "_Akatsuki!_ What the hell do you _want_?" Neji spat, glaring at the gang known as the Akatsuki. Pein smirked and began to pace in front of the other gang, making them grow angrier by the second.

"It's simple … we want you _ANBU_ out of our school and to be destroyed, but that's not why I asked you all here today. You see today we are getting new students, they're our property, so you'd better not be near them!" Neji growled and stood up straight, walking close to Pein and making both gangs tense and grow in uneasiness.

"No, we are going to have a piece of this new meat now that you have brought them to our attention." Pein growled and was about to lash out to the Hyuuga, when a Mercedes Benz pulled up the the parking lot around the corner. Both gangs forgot their anger and ran to the corner, pressing against each other as they watched the dark car being opened.

"It's probably the Uchihas and their damn money spending bastard ways." Both Uchihas rolled their eyes at Hidan and cleared their throats.

"Excuse us, but we're right here, how can that be us?" Everyone turned around, astonished that the Uchiha brothers were both there.

"Well if its not you, then who is … whoa." Was all Hidan could get out as two stunning blondes got out of the car and took a look around.

"Dei! Lets go up on the roof top and see the sun rise!" The taller blonde nodded and followed the smaller blonde.

"Those dobes, the roof top is closed, how will they get up there?" Sasuke said as he watched the blondes walk closer to the building. They all watched as both blondes smirked and held onto their cups even tighter before they did something that made everyone's jaw drop completely off.

They both jumped onto the railings ninja style and began to run ON the railings, jumping and hopping over obstacles. "Damn! Their both hot AND skilled, we've got to have them Leader-sama!" Hidan yelled, his mouth salivating for both the blondes as he watched them land perfectly on the roof top.

"No Hidan, we have to find out more about them. Come on, we're going to the roof and we're going to talk to them." Pein said as he walked over to the railings and jumped on them, just as the blondes had before.

Neji nodded to his gang and they jumped on the railings, already ahead of the Akatsuki as they jumped onto the building by the time Pein even noticed. "Damn! They keep doing that shit!" Everyone sighed as they watched Pein run on the railings and disappear.

They all gathered once more, everyone squishing together to watch the blondes; even if they were enemy gangs. "What are you doing Dei?" Deidara looked up at his little brother and handed him a small box filled with pastel colors.

"Its the perfect time to draw, un." Sasori's eyes grew wide as he looked in the direction the taller blonde looked at. He gasped as he noticed that it was the perfect time to draw, and the taller was equipped with pastels.

Naruto threw Deidara a look and he nodded with Naruto, pulling out a senbon and concealing it in his hand as the newcomer walked closer to the two of them. Suddenly out of this air, there was a poof and out came a gorgeous redhead with his hair as silky as the smaller blonde and as long as the taller one. "Naruto, Deidara, what are you guys doing up here?" Naruto and Deidara pointed out towards the scene before them.

"Naruto wanted to see the sun rise." Deidara said as Naruto shot him a withering glare.

"And Deidara wanted to draw it!" Deidara glared at the still glaring Naruto before both of them busted out laughing. "So what's up Kyuubi? Any news on Baa-chan?" Kyuubi smirked and nodded, staring at the scene before him.

"Yeah, she said, and I quote,_ 'Don't disturb my fucking sleep about stupid matters such as school maps! Look for them yourselves! And Until I wake up, go to the classes your brothers have, since they both have the same classes together.'_ So yeah, I get to hang out with you guys all day, how is that for a good first day at school?" Kyuubi said as he sighed and stared at the morning sun; it really was beautiful.

"So wait, now we have three new students coming to our school?" Asked Tenten as she eyed the blonde duo and the red head.

"Looks like it, but just in case, we'll only ask the blonde ones, I have a feeling the redhead won't do shit for us, only his brothers." Neji said as the blonde duo and the redhead stared up at the sky.

"Sasuke, you and Itachi try to get some information on them, lets see where they come from because no ordinary people can do that." Sasuke and Itachi both nodded and sighed; they did not want to get mixed up with anyone, but if fan boys are needed to be made, they will be made.

"So Deidara, is that drawing of yours finished?" Deidara looked up at Kyuubi and nodded, satisfied with himself as he showed Kyuubi his painting. Sasori and the others gasped as they were greeted with an exact photocopy of the rising sun about 10 minutes ago, even Kyuubi and Naruto gasped.

"Wow Dei, you've outdone yourself this time. Its looks so beautiful." Kyuubi complemented, making Deidara giggle and Sasori swoon over the tall blonde.

"Thanks, but its not so great, I could have used more shadow on the clouds, a little bit more gray on the misty city, and those kids that were there the minute we came up to the roof vanished without a trace, so I used shadows to emphasize that there were people there, un." Sasori was impressed, he thought only he could catch the small details such as those on a painting. Pein and Neji weren't so impressed.

"God, he saw us there when he got up? How is that possible? We were all under a huge tree that should have blocked his way." Neji said as he moved closer to Pein to converse with him.

"You're right, these new guys might be handy to us in the near future, we have to keep an eye on them or else Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto might get to them, and if that happens … all hell will break loose." Pein said, sharing a look with Neji as he nodded and began to turn to his group.

"Alright guys, lets get down and back to where we were before they came before they get suspicious ." the ANBU nodded and began to descend and run around the building to their original spots as Pein and the Akatsuki followed their lead.

"Hey Kyuubi, did you see anyone here when you came?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi took on a puzzled look and shook his head, trying to figure out if there was anyone he saw other than his grandmother. "Oh, cause we did, but once we got up here and took our eyes off of them, they were gone."

Kyuubi thought about what Naruto said then snapped his fingers. "Are those your missing guys?" Kyuubi said as he pointed down to the two gangs already fighting once again on their territory.

"Oh, I guess they moved. Come on guys, lets get back to the car in case someone finds it suspicious that a car like that is left all alone in a school." Both Deidara and Kyuubi nodded and they all began to jump over the railings and landed right in front of Naruto's car. Naruto and Deidara giggled as they opened the car and dumped their stuff in it, Kyuubi just smirked and rolled his eyes; he wanted to get the day over with and hang out with his brothers at home.

The trio walked around the corner and saw the two gangs glaring at one another as two, the leaders most probably, stood in the middle of the space in front of both gangs. "IO! You guys, could you help us out?" Naruto yelled as he ran over to them, Deidara and Kyuubi flanking him on both sides as the gangs stared at them.

"Damn, they're even more gorgeous in person." Muttered Hidan as Naruto, Kyuubi, and Deidara made it to both of the gangs.

"We can try, I'm Pein and this is my gang, the Akatsuki," Pein gestured to the group behind him as he called them out. "That's Kakuzu, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori." Naruto, Deidara, and Kyuubi all smiled at the gang and turned to Neji, who cleared his throat for them to notice him.

"Hn, and I am Neji. This is my gang, the ANBU," Neji said as he gestured to the group behind him. "This is Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." Naruto smiled at them while Deidara and Kyuubi both nodded their heads.

"Oh, we're sorry. I'm Naruto and I guess this is my gang; my brothers." Naruto gestured to his brothers as the Akatsuki and the ANBU all sweat dropped. "This is Deidara, and this is Kyuubi. We're all new to this school and well … we need a map, but our grandmother doesn't want to get her ass up and look for one. So, do you guys happen to have one on you?" The ANBU and Akatsuki both shook their heads as Naruto scratched the back of his head and turned to Kyuubi.

"Now what? Should we wait until Baa-chan gets here, or should we just wander around and not give a shit?" Kyuubi giggled and shook his head, looking over to both of the groups as they stared curiously over at them.

"Why not ask them if they could show us to our classrooms and then tonight, Baa-chan can give us our maps so we can know the entire school?" Naruto nodded and smiled his award-winning sexy smile of his as he turned his gaze at the unsuspecting gangs.

"Um … does anyone know where the rooms for … English 12 with Kakashi, Calculus with Anko, IB Civics and Economics with Iruka, AP Biology with Orochimaru, Honors Art with Kurenai, and P.E. with Gai are? We need to know these rooms beforehand so we aren't trapped in the halls or chased around by those damn fans … good thing we're not in the same school though, right Kyuubi?" Kyuubi nodded and grimaced as the memory of his "fans" came back to him.

"Yeah we know where that is. Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori have all those classes." Pein said as he pushed the guys over to them.

Neji took a step forward and smiled. "And Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru have those as well." The Uzumaki trio smiled and nodded, preferring to walk closer to the ANBU gang members instead of the Akatsuki.

"Well thanks, could we go now? Cause me and my brothers have somewhere to be before school starts." They all nodded and began walking, but Naruto stopped them.

"Wait! I forgot my stuff in the car, and Deidara you left yours there as well." Deidara nodded and walked with Naruto as the rest stayed behind and eyed the car; all except Kyuubi of course. Naruto and Deidara smirked as Kiba began to drool over the car and Sasuke and Sasori just stared at them.

"Alright, lets get going, first stop is locker 234, 236, and 238." Naruto said as he read his locker numbers. Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori perked up and grinned, walking over to the Uzumaki trio and walking them inside.

"Those are the lockers beside ours, we'll take you." Sasuke said as they all left Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru behind.

Naruto looked over his shoulders and smiled at them, "Well come on, we want everyone to show us, not just these guys." Kiba grinned and walked forward with Hinata and Shikamaru behind him smiling brightly.

"You think Naruto will join our gang?" Kiba asked, as he watched Sasuke try to grab Naruto's ass, but failed.

"Yeah, he seems to be more at home with us, though Deidara seems to like Akatsuki more and Kyuubi isn't interested at all." Shikamaru said as they neared the lockers. Kiba sighed and walked up to Naruto's locker, smiling and turning to the locker beside it.

Naruto smiled at Kiba and felt relieved that Kiba would have his locker next to his. "Alright then, lets get a move on. I need to go see if I can leave a few papers with Shuzine-nee and also Yamato-sensei wanted us to bring that palm tree specimen from the beach house, Kyuubi did you bring it?" Kyuubi nodded and dug his hand into his jacket pocket, bringing out a small tree in a pot protected by glass.

"Good, I brought in the mungdar beetle for him yesterday, along with the poison-less cobra for Anko-sensei, the poppy for Kurenai-sensei, but I still have the green spandex for Gai-sensei and his pupil, whom we still haven't met. And we still need the pervert books for Kakashi, and the scroll for Iruka. Which Deidara should have, am I right?" Deidara nodded and pulled out a box filled with books and a huge scroll.

"Alright, so that also leaves … TONTON! Holy shit! I forgot Tonton!" Kyuubi chuckled and reached into his book bag for the sleeping pig.

"Next time, don't leave her in my room Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to their tour guides, who were staring at them in a "WTF" manner.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we should explain. We used to live on a beach, but our grandmother, Tsunade, made us come here for school. And since we haven't seen our teachers in years, we decided to bring them gifts from our beach house." Everyone nodded and stared dumbfounded as Naruto, Deidara, and Kyuubi began to walk and carry their stuff.

They walked all around the school, going to every teacher and leaving a gift for them. When they reached Kakashi's room, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata couldn't believe how much Kakashi cried just by seeing the big box filled to the brim with books; perverted books. Once they left Kakashi with that, they made their way to Orochimaru.

"Hey, what did you get Great Uncle Orochimaru, un?" Asked Deidara as they walked closer and closer to his room.

"You'll see." Naruto said as he entered the room. Sitting at his desk, looking as creepy as ever, was Orochimaru, with his teaching assistant, Kabuto. "Hey Great Uncle Oro! Guess what I brought you!" Orochimaru looked up from his planning and smiled as Naruto walked closer to him.

"What?" Naruto smiled and pulled out his hand, showing off the purple snake that was wrapped around his arm. "MANDA! Oh how did my little baby get there Naruto?" Naruto smiled and uncoiled Manda, leaving him on the table.

"I found him in our new house, he wanted to welcome us personally I guess. I also got Kabuto something too!" Kabuto perked up and Naruto motioned for him to come closer, putting a small rectangular box in his hand. Kabuto smiled and opened it up, not caring if anyone saw what it was.

Once it was uncovered, Kabuto blinked, and blinked again, blinking a third time just to see if it was right, for in his hand, Kabuto was holding a dildo. "What the fuck Naruto!" Naruto giggled and turned to a very pink faced Orochimaru.

"Well seeing as you two won't take the initiative to go out together, I just thought this would relieve some stress, that's all." Kabuto turned a light pink and instantly hid the device in his bag, turning to yell at Naruto, but finding him gone.

"NARUTO!" Naruto chuckled as they ran away, feeling happy that he got to play one more prank on Kabuto. Finally they made it to their last errand; Gai-sensei. They all entered the gym, the Uzumaki trio in awe, the others just to help. They found Gai hanging upside down on a rope, something that the others thought impossible, but the Uzumaki trio thought fun.

One by one, they grabbed a hold of a rope and began to climb, leaving the others to watch in awe as they hung down and tapped Gai on the shoulder. "HEY GAI-SENSEI!" Kyuubi yelled and giggled when Gai almost fell.

"Why if it isn't my youthful students from long ago! What brings you here this early in the morning?" Naruto smiled and half hugged the green monster; the green reminding him of why he was here.

"To give you something Gai-sensei!" Naruto did a front flip and landed on his feet as he reached into his jacket to pull out the spandex suit. Gai's eyes became watery and he jumped down, not landing as gracefully as Naruto, but he still nailed it.

"Oh … my … god! You found it! The same exact suit they used to make all those years ago before they discontinued it! I'm down to my last pair, how did you find it?" Naruto smiled while Deidara and Kyuubi both smirked.

"We found it in a store near our beach house, un. We bought a lifetime supply of them for you … and your mini-me that we hear so much about, un." Gai smiled and nodded his thanks, crushing the boys in one of his huge bear hugs before he let them go and skipped off to try it on.

"Well that was … unexpected. Come on, we have class and it starts in 15 minutes, we have to go to the cafeteria in order to get in." Everyone nodded and followed after Sasuke as he made his way over to the cafeteria.

As they entered the crowded cafeteria, it became quiet with the hushed whispers of the students talking about the three new students. Most of the girls fainted, some guys nose-bled, but everyone stared at the stunning Uzumaki trio being escorted by the most sexy of Akatsuki, and most friendly of ANBU.

Naruto giggled and moved closer to his brothers as they walked closer to two tables filled with both gangs. "Hey guys, I think we should have a little fun, don't you think?" Deidara and Kyuubi both raised a finely sculpted eyebrow and smirked at Naruto, making another wave of fans faint.

"What are you planning?" Kyuubi asked as he watched Naruto smirk at both gangs.

"It's simple, they each want us to join their gang, but they're at war. They'll probably fight for us to join their gangs, so I say we join their gangs, save the violence, and convince them to do a prank war instead. Though Kyuubi … you won't get to be in a gang. Just to make it fair, no hard feelings." Kyuubi smirked and nodded, feeling like he already knew that.

"Alright, so I won't join, if they insist, I can beat some ass?" Kyuubi asked; liking that idea. Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded none the less.

"Alright, so you join ANBU and I'll join Akatsuki … but I want us to make the prank slips, un." Deidara said as they got closer and closer to the two gangs; thankfully the loudness of the cafeteria made it impossible for anyone to listen to their conversation.

Naruto nodded and sped up his walk, too tired of the long walk to the gang tables, but was stopped by the fan girls.

"OMG! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"No! He'll marry me!"

"Oh hell no! That bitch is MINE!"

"What did you say? He will marry me! Right, hot guy?"

Naruto's left eye twitched in annoyance at the fact that the girls didn't even know his name. "SHUT UP YOU WHORES!" The cafeteria fell silent as Naruto finally blew up on the fan girls.

"Can't you see I'm trying to go somewhere! And seriously! You don't even know my NAME, so how the hell would you know I would be interested? Besides, why the hell would I marry losers like you? First of all … you, brush your teeth, your mouth stinks! Second, I hate you all, so stop coming up to me with these ridiculous things! Thirdly, don't even BOTHER my brothers because we aren't interested in you all! And Finally … we're gay." Naruto left the crying girls with a proud smirk, followed by his brothers who were both smirking as well.

Sasuke and the others were all shocked as the Uzumaki trio walked away from them, heading straight towards their gangs. They all cursed, glaring at each other as they hurriedly made their way to the gangs.

"Well, what brings the Uzumaki trio here to us?" Asked Pein as he smirked over towards Neji. Naruto turned to Neji and smiled.

"We have business with the both of you. We have studied you guys and … it's obvious you're all going to go into a war over who joins who, and after there will be a war over the school. We have a proposition for you all." Neji quirked his eyebrow and shared a look with Pein.

"Well what is this famous proposition of yours?" Naruto smirked and looked over at his brothers.

"We'll join your gangs – well only me and Dei, Kyuubi doesn't want to be in a gang and if you mess with him, he will kick your asses." Pein and Neji shared a disbelieving glance, but nodded none the less. "Also … instead of violence, as it usually is with gangs, we propose a prank war. If you guys do this, we will definitely enter your gangs, but if you don't … consider yourselves the enemies of the Uzumaki trio." Naruto sent an evil smirk at both tables, making everyone shiver in fear, but Sasuke shiver in want.

"Alright, so who goes where and how are these 'prank wars' going to be held?" Pein said after much discussion with Neji.

"Good of you to ask. Well … I'll be going into ANBU and Deidara will be going to Akatsuki. Me and Deidara will make the dares with Kyuubi so it will be fair, and if we wrote them, it means that we would do them, so there better not be a pansy here!" Everyone nodded and gulped, wondering what they had gotten into now.

"Kyuubi will write them down, evenly distribute them, and hold the scores, by the end of … three months? The winner will be decided. Also … you all get to do one dare for the whole week, so time them right." Everyone nodded and looked at Pein and Neji for any objections, seeing as there were none, they turned to a smirking Naruto.

"Good … we'll meet at lunch time to give out the dares, cross your fingers!" Deidara and Naruto giggled at the look in their eyes as Kyuubi took a picture and smirked.

"Oi, wait I have one question!" Everyone looked at Kyuubi as he stared at them. "If you're all rivals and enemies and stuff … why the hell do you sit together, talk to each other, and discuss things with each other?" Everyone blushed and looked away, no one knowing why any of those things happen.

"Oh well … see you all at lunch!" Kyuubi said as he followed after his brothers.

"Okay so … how many slips should we make, un?" Deidara asked as he watched the small group from the gangs behind them try to listen to their conversation.

"Erm … well … I've kinda just made a bunch of them already … we all have." Kyuubi and Deidara raised an eyebrow as they entered Kakashi's room, Kakashi in a closet reading his new found books given to him by Naruto. "Remember when we made those dares before, the ones we wanted to pull here? I've got about 17 of those, we can use them on these guys while we make some more … all we have to do is change them around." Deidara smirked and nodded while Kyuubi sighed and held out his hand.

"Hand them over then. Since both of you are in a gang, you both can't always be there when I make the dares." Kyuubi said as he smirked and Naruto and Deidara gaped at him.

"NANI?" They both yelled as Naruto handed him the jar full of dares.

"Just what you heard, now get on over there with your respective groups … we'll meet up again in the last few minutes before lunch so you guys can take the dares to them." Naruto and Deidara nodded as they went their separate ways.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "Hey guys! What do you guys think you'll get?" Hinata blushed and looked away as Kiba grinned and Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm thinking something amusing, or maybe even risky! Something like … bugging the crap out of Suigetsu! Fuck that would be hilarious, and the good part about it is … they WONT kick my ass!" Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he sat down.

"Hey, you guys got anything good to snack on? Cause I'm fucking starving." Naruto said as his stomach growled to emphasize his point. Kiba chuckled and patted Naruto's back sympathetically as he reached into his bag, pulling out two boxes of strawberry pocky and one box of chocolate. " OH MY FUCKING GOD! You have POCKY!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he jumped around a laughing Kiba.

"Calm down Kitsune, it's just pocky." Kiba said as he gave the blonde the boxes. Sasuke watched as the blonde slowly opened them and took one stick out, licking it slowly up and down, letting his tongue wet every surface of it and suck it into his mouth. He watched as Naruto sucked at the small lucky stick, as Naruto's tongue massaged the pink strawberry flavoring off of the stick, and finally nibbling it slowly; savoring every single piece of it before it was gone. Sasuke watched mesmerized as Naruto repeated the process, wanting very much to be in the stick's place, wondering how Naruto's mouth would feel like on him.

Sasuke was snapped out of his musings as Itachi bumped into him, Sasori smacking Itachi in the head and making him stagger back. "Hey, sorry otouto, Sasori is playing around." Sasuke nodded as Deidara came into view.

"Hey, un. Naruto and Kyuubi thought it would be better if I hung out with you guys. So here I am, un." They all nodded dumbfounded as Deidara took a seat beside Sasori, taking out his sketch pad and cursing.

"Fuck! … Sasuke, could you do me a favor, un?" Sasuke perked up as Itachi and Sasori both sulked about not being the ones to help Deidara.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you go over there to Naruto and ask him if he has my tool box? It seems like I don't have it, un." Sasuke nodded and got up, walking over to the still pocky savoring blonde.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said as he stood over the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes and bit off the pocky stick harshly, making Sasuke internally wince for some reason. "What do you want teme?" Sasuke smirked and stared at the blonde for one more minute.

"Simple, Deidara asks if you have his tool box." Naruto perked up and smiled, unknowingly dazzling the raven as he bent down to retrieve a huge black box and tossed it into Sasuke's waiting arms.

"There … hey teme? Could you do me a favor and give this chocolate pocky box to Kyuubi and this strawberry one to Deidara?" Sasuke nodded and left the happy blonde, still in a daze.

He walked over to Kyuubi and coughed slightly, making him look up from his scribbling and stare at him. "Uh … Naruto sends you this chocolate pocky, and if you're lonely … you could go over to the Bijuus and hang out with them. They'd be glad to have a nine tails in their tailed beasts gang. And don't worry, they aren't like us, they just protect us from each other." Kyuubi smiled and nodded, getting together his things as Sasuke walked away.

Deidara smiled as Sasuke walked back, pocky box in hand and the surprisingly heavy huge black tool box in arms. "Here you go Deidara." Deidara smiled at Sasuke and took the box, surprising Sasuke with his strength as he lifted it easily with one hand.

"Thanks, un." Deidara said as he opened it up to reveal a surprising collection of colors, varying from markers to color pencils. "So … what do you guys think you'll get as a prank, un?" Itachi perked up from his sulking and thought for a long minute.

"Well, I think they will probably be challenging and dangerous, maybe a bit degrading to our prides, but all in all they will be challenging to do, but not impossible." Sasori nodded as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I say it will be on the pervy side, since we're all pretty much just two rival groups of perverts. But then again, we don't know you guys, and you guys don't know us. So its kind of difficult to guess what we will get, we'll just have to wait and see." Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

[~][~][~][~][~]5 Minutes Before Lunch[~][~][~][~][~]

Naruto and Deidara smirked as they received their jars, both knowing full and well that whatever new pranks and old pranks there were inside, they were all funny.

"Alright, so before we go on … I've decided to join a gang. It's the Bijuus and they're basically just here to protect those two gangs from each other. They also know about this, so … you guys won't get into too much trouble from us. Just keep the pranks away from us and you'll be fine. Now go on and have fun." Kyuubi said as he watched the smirking blonde duo. They all knew that no matter where Kyuubi was, he would be a target as well.

As the blonde duo walked over to the two tables located under two cherry blossom trees, they smirked knowingly at each other, both excited about which prank they got. "Alright Deidara, good luck on yours." Naruto said as they began to arrive.

Deidara smirked and nodded, "You too, un." Naruto smirked and stopped, with Deidara standing right beside him.

"Alright, we've got the pranks. Now all you have to do is pick one and do it during this week. Remember, these are based on what we would do, so if we can do these, so can you. Anyone who objects can go sit with the Bijuus until we're done." Naruto said as he gave out a creepy evil smile to them all.

Both Deidara and Naruto lifted up the jars, signaling both gangs to hurry their asses up and pick one. Pein and Neji went first as the rest of the gangs filed on in.

Neji – _Place a walkie talkie under a toilet and every time someone comes near say, "I'll eat your shit" don't disguise your voice. - 20 points._ Neji groaned in annoyance, a small embarrassed blush appearing on his face as he reread his prank.

Pein – _Walk up to Hinata and squeeze her breasts while saying, "I want me some Milk!" then chase her around with a bowl and a box of cereal. - 20 points._ Pein quirked an eyebrow and eyed Hinata as she fiddled with her shirt; trying to desperately hide the big melons that look so obvious in any shirt.

Kakuzu – _Grab asses and say, "My handy made friends with your assy" with a serious, straight face. - 15 points._ Kakuzu smirked and and folded his slip.

Lee – _Dress as a drag-queen and ask Itachi why he isn't in costume too. Extra 5 points if you attack him with make up. - 25 points._ Lee got up with a determined face after he sat down and pointed at Itachi with a glint in his eyes. Itachi shivered in fear and hid a little behind Sasuke.

Sasuke – _Stalk Naruto home and take a shower with him, extra 5 points if you DON'T get killed or even a scratch - 25 points._ Sasuke smirked evilly and Naruto shivered in unknown excitement.

Naruto – _Dirty talk to the other group, get them confused. - 10 points. You may also take another slip._ Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked as Kyuubi walked over, read his slip and nodded.  
Naruto – _Ask Kisame what type of fish is best to eat, when he answers, say he is wrong and that he is the best to eat then lick your lips and pull out a fork. - 20 points._ Naruto smirked and nodded, placing his slips into his pocket and smirking to Deidara.

Suigetsu – _Randomly attack Kiba with a spoon, when he asks you why you're doing it say, "You ate my yogurt, I will kill you with my spoon!" keep it up all day, even in front of the teachers. - 25 points._ Suigetsu smirked and glanced at Kiba as he took his out.

Kiba – _Follow Suigetsu around and make sure he knows you're there, then randomly molest him and say, "I like pie" then run away. - 20 points._ Kiba gulped, but caught the glance Suigetsu sent his way, knowing that Suigetsu wanted to do his own prank on him.

Kisame – _Talk to people and stare at inappropriate places. Extra 5 points if you salivate - 15 points._ Kisame smirked as he walked back to his seat.

Chouji – _Ask Deidara and Itachi if they have any good suggestions for shampoos and conditioners, then say you want to eat their hair and randomly attack them. - 20 points._ Chouji gulped and sat down, his nervousness showing every time he looked at Itachi and Deidara.

Deidara – _Lean on someone and say, "Your smell arouses me," then proceed to grope them. Extra 5 points if you say, "Meet me outside during lunch" - 25 points._ Deidara palled at the prank and stared at a smirking Kyuubi as he stared at his prank.

Hinata – _Go up to Sasori and say, "You look HOT today." Extra 5 points if you then insult him and say Gaara looks better. - 15 points._ Hinata blushed and almost fainted as she wobbly made her way to her seat.

Sasori – _Randomly corner someone to the lockers and get up into their personal space and say, "Moo … Milk!" Then proceed to feel them up. - 15 points._ Sasori just glared at his slip of paper before stuffing it away and shrugging.

Tenten – _Tell someone they look sexy, then look disgusted and mime the smelly mime next to them as people walk past. - 10 points._ Tenten giggled as she sat down with a very sick looking Hinata.

Hidan – _Hump Shikamaru's leg every time someone says your name, find him if he's not there. - 20 points._ Hidan grinned as he gazed at Shikamaru.

Shino – _Get a porn book and ask random people innocently, "Will you read me this bed time story that Kakashi-sensei gave me?" - 15 points._ Shino just shrugged and sat down.

Itachi – _Confess your undying love to Shino and stalk him all day. (must be convincing) - 15 points._ Itachi sighed and looked at Shino as he thought up a plan.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone has their pranks … You HAVE to make sure that Kyuubi sees you DO it or at least know you did. So heads up and eyes peeled. Now off you all go!" Naruto said as he smirked to Deidara.

"So Dei, what did you get?" Deidara rolled his eyes and walked over to the trees and sat down.

"None of your business Naru-chan, un!" Naruto rolled his eyes and laid down next to him.

"Well I got to get two pranks, I didn't even know we could do that!" Deidara stared at Naruto before chuckling.

"I guess its either a head start, or a punishment. I'd go with the latter, un." Deidara said as he watched the clouds with Naruto. Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess we'll never know … unless Kyuu tells us." Just then the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch and they both ran away. Tomorrow, would be the start of a very interesting new week of school.

[~][~][~][~][~]End of Chapter One[~][~][~][~][~]

Me: So yeah … this just came to mind, it'll probably be a LONG time before I update this one, since it's only supposed to be how I let my muse roam free. As you can see I've entered a dry spell in my funniness (even if I was never funny to begin with!)

Naruto: BRING OUT THE SASUNARU!

Me: And the fat lady sang! o .o

Sasuke: Damn right she sang! Did you know that now since Naruto WANTS it, the sex has been better?

Me: WOAH! Really? Tell me while I make Itachi listen!

Itachi: What did I do to deserve this? TT/^\TT

Me: You were impatient about that sex I promised you and tried to kill me!

Kyuubi: I'm not even in this … I'm only here to find out where Itachi goes.

Me: Well Now you will be my minion! Now Minion … Sex ITACHI!

Itachi: … THERE IS A GOD!

Kyuubi: Oka—ghdfjdhd! WHAT?

Me: Damn right there is a god! Its me! … and then the ones I make a god to me, like my fan fic writing inspires … but I wont name them cause … its a LONG list xD

Sasuke: WHERE IS THE SASUNARU SMEXINESS HERE?

Me: I TOLD you … this story is for my muse! She needs to BREATHE!

Naruto: … well … now what?

Itachi: Now Sasuke rapes you.

Naruto: Oka—ghfhdkshf! WHAT?

Sasuke: Finally brother … you make sense to me! :D

Itachi: I love you brother!

Sasuke: I love yo—fgkghkdh! I mean … I'm not at that stage yet aniki.

Itachi: TT/^\TT

Me: No worries Itachi, you have Kyuubi! :D -gives a tied-up Kyuubi to Itachi-

Itachi ;/U\; Yay!

Me: lolz but you're forgetting something …

Itachi: Right! Reviews! Review to make the muse feel better and bring back the funny, though there was never any funny to begin with.

Me: That's more like it :D lolz See ya next time!

Sincerely, Bad Writer xD


	2. Tuesday!

Me: Hey! Yeah … sorry for not updating! Erm .. a few things before I start  
#1: EVERY SINGLE DAMN TOPIC TO WRITE ABOUT HAS BEEN WRITTEN BEFORE, SO THERE IS NO NEW DAMN THING! Sorry if this story sounds like another, but really Show me to someone who has successfully written a story and hasn't ripped it off of someone else! I mean seriously, the LION KING was a rip off of Hamlet! Every EDUCATED person knows that! There hasn't been a new, ORIGINAL story idea that hasn't been thought up by someone else in over 100 YEARS!  
#2: I forgot to give Shikamaru a prank for a reason xD It comes together in this chapter … I think xD  
#3: Enjoy it, oh and if you don't like it, then just don't read it cause once again … NO ONE FORCED YOU TO CLICK ON IT IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE AND READ IT! If someone is holding you at gun point and saying "READ IT GOD DAMN IT OR I'LL SHOOT!" then I'm deeply sorry for offending you. Now enjoy :D

Tobi: Elena-Chan owns nothing but what is under her name, please don't say she owns Naruto or else Sasuke will kill her, then kill you for making him kill the author who writes sex scenes for him and Naruto. Also Kishimoto owns the copyrights to Naruto, but he doesn't own him, once again that is Sasuke. ENJOY CAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! :D

Chapter 2:

Pranks: Tuesday

TUESDAY:  
Naruto grinned as he woke up that morning, knowing that today would be the start of the BEST high school year of his life, or well … the best month since Kyuubi said that they could only do it for one month. He jumped out of bed, knowing that in the next five minutes his actual alarm would go off and officially wake him up. He ran into his closet, choosing to wear only a red hoodie with it's arms ripped off once again and orange flames surrounding a nine tailed fox, no shirt under, and it was unzipped low enough to show off the tanned chest with a tight six pack to bring it all together. He wore dark red, almost black, skinny jeans and black converses with an outlining of an orange nine tailed fox that he designed and made.

He walked out and over to his finally ringing, alarm clock, moving over to the bathroom to fix himself up for school. Deidara crept into the dark room, thinking that Naruto was still asleep. He jumped on the lump on the bed, tackling it to the ground and wrestling with it until he heard the bathroom door open and saw a stunningly hot Naruto staring at him.

"NARUTO, UN? … Damn! You slicked back your hair, just like Hidan, only you look more sexy and the small pieces that fall out of it make you look even hotter, un." Deidara said as Naruto blushed and made his way over to the door, walking down the hallway and into Deidara's room.

"Alright Dei. Quit the crap and get to changing, wear the black hoodie I made you yesterday with the Akatsuki clouds and some black skinny jeans with it, I'll go get Kyuubi. Also, I made you some converses to go with the hoodie, they're in the living room." Naruto said as he ducked out of the room, leaving behind a very excited Deidara and chuckling along the way.

Naruto knocked on the door and entered, finding Kyuubi sound asleep and hugging his fox plushie. Naruto sighed and went into the closet, pulling out a black jacket with the arms torn off with the design of fire around Kyuubi's name. He pulled out black skinny jeans and walked out, throwing the clothes and hitting Kyuubi's face dead on, jolting the trained man into a fighting stance, senbon at the ready. "Naruto? … What the fuck?" Naruto sighed and pointed at the school bag in the corner of the room, smirking as Kyuubi blushed and nodded, grabbing the clothes and walking into his bathroom.

"GUYS! IF YOU'RE BOTH NOT DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, I'M LEAVING YOUR ASSES BEHIND!" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi and Deidara both made it down, both dressed and looking sexy. "Alright, lets get moving. We forgot to give Shikamaru his dare for a reason you know." They nodded and smirked, they were going to enjoy this month well. Deidara locked up the house as Naruto started the Mercedes and Kyuubi grabbed the mail and a rose from the garden.

"Alright, you guys ready?" They nodded and Naruto revved out of the drive way, grateful that their dad left them with a mansion before his untimely death. "Alright, so what's Shika's dare?" Naruto asked Kyuubi as he maneuvered his way through traffic, flashing a sly smile to every angry man or woman he passed.

"His dare is to break into Baa-chan's office and get "Sexy Bitch" on the morning announcements then tell a lucky fan girl that he played that in honor of her." Naruto grinned and Deidara giggled, smirking as he watched both groups come into view.

"Seems that they are always here this early everyday, un." Deidara said as he got out of Naruto's car and walked over to his gang.

"Damn Dei! You look hot! And we didn't even fucking give you a fucking Jashin damned cloak!" Hidan yelled as Deidara blushed and punched him playfully.

"Shut up Hidan! … Naruto made it for me, un." Deidara said as he blushed even more and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, alright. We're actually here this damn early to speak to Shikamaru." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto and nodded for him to go on.

"Well … You, Shikamaru, have the honor of being our first prank starter of the week!" Everyone spluttered and Shikamaru choked on his own spit.

"SJFJD—What?" Everyone's eyes grew even wider as they watched Shikamaru actually do something with so much energy, you'd think he has always done it.

"Just what I mean … now Kyuubi, tell him what his dare is." Kyuubi nodded and smirked, walking closer to Shikamaru and whispering it to him.

Shikamaru blushed brightly and mumbled a "troublesome" before nodding and sighing.

"Alright now that that's done … we have another thing we need to fix up." Kyuubi nodded to Naruto and he sighed before looking at everyone.

"Alright then … We're choosing who goes when, so shut the fuck up and listen." Naruto looked over to Deidara and he sighed too.

"Alrighty then, un. Today, Tuesday, Neji, Kakuzu, Sasuke, and Naruto go. Tomorrow, Lee, Suigetsu, Kiba, and Kisame take it. Then on Thursday, Pein, Sasori, Hinata, and Chouji take it on. Then on Friday, Tenten, Hidan, Shino, me, and Itachi go for it. We got that clear, un?" Everyone nodded and turned to Neji, Kakuzu, Naruto, and Sasuke for the day's pranks to be taken.

"Alright, we'll text you guys for when the pranks are to be taken, everyone give us your numbers so me and Dei can text you for our pranks and Kyuubi can growl at you guys." Everyone nodded, giving up their numbers to the Uzumaki trio as they gave theirs out.

"Lets move out … people are starting to come and I don't want any suspicious person snooping around. Deidara … could you tell Kakashi that I'll be late to class and keep Naruto under control." Deidara nodded as Kyuubi began to run away from them, his movements so flawless and fluent that Itachi just wanted to admire his ass a little more.

"Alright then, lets move it!" Naruto said as he started to walk to his locker, smirking as Shikamaru walked over to the direction that Kyuubi went to.

"Hey Naruto, you have any idea what Shika's doing?" Naruto turned to Kiba and smirked, leaning over to him and Hinata to tell them the dare.

"NO WAY! WHO?" Kiba yelled as Hinata had a small smirk under her tremendous blush.

"Ino." was all Naruto said before he sat down and exchanged a knowing glance with Deidara. Deidara chuckled evilly, somewhat freaking out the other Akatsuki sitting with him.

"Deidara, why are you chuckling like that?" Deidara turned to Itachi and smirked, holding up a finger just as the announcements came on.

"Excuse me everyone," everyone stared wide eyed as Shikamaru's voice came on instead of Tsunade's. "I've got a song for a special someone named Ino. Ino, babe … this song is for you!" Shikamaru said just as the song "Sexy Bitch" came on in the background. Everyone stared at Ino as her face began to turn red and her head landed on the desk.

"INO! YOU SEXY BITCH! I WANT YOU! … Meet me after school and we can get it ON! … Thank you and that's it for my special announcement, on another news, Naruto Uzumaki has a very special date tonight in the shower! Please applause him for it." Naruto's face began to turn light pink, Sasuke's … well his was hidden behind his bangs, but you get the picture.

"SHIKAMARU!" Yelled both Ino and Naruto, making the whole school quake from the force. "Damn, those two have some vocal cords! Anyway, today we're having lunch, tomorrow … Lunch … and after is lunch! That's all you have to know, now good day to you all!" Shikamaru said as the song ended, leaving everyone in silence and Naruto and Ino fuming.

"Alright, lets just get the rest of the day over with!" Naruto said as Neji entered the room.

"Hn, Naruto … I'll go ahead and start, you do yours during lunch and Kakuzu will do whatever it is he wants." Naruto nodded and smirked, enjoying the torment Neji is going through.

Kakashi opened the door and went in, a book in hand and a permanent blush and drool on his face. "Class … today we're having class outside, now get out and leave me alone, tell the others!" Everyone sweat dropped and went out, leaving Kakashi with his perverted fantasies alone.

"Lets make a plan shall we? Someone call Kakuzu over here and Sasuke can come when he sees us all joining together." Neji sighed and nodded, walking a little away to text Kakuzu and get Pein to come as well.

"So Kiba … what did you get?" Kiba looked up and groaned, pulling out with slip from his wallet and handing it over to Naruto. "Erm … wow … Suigetsu huh? … Well talk to Kyuu and ask him if you can switch the person? I'm sure he'll let you." Kiba's eyes gleamed in relief and he grinned at Naruto in hope.

"You really think he'll let me do that?" Naruto smiled and nodded, patting Kiba's back as he ran over to Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuu!"

"No." Kiba's face fell and he huffed.

"You didn't let me explain—"

"No, you do the dare on the person you have to do it on or you drop out, simple." Kiba stared dumbfounded at Kyuubi, wondering just how he knew what he was going to ask.

"Suigetsu asked already." Kiba sighed in frustration as he walked over to Naruto, who smiled sympathetically at him and glared at Kyuubi.

"Hey guys, Neji said he's making his move." Naruto and Kiba smirked as they ran over to the cafe area, watching as Neji stationed himself beside the bathrooms and held a walkie-talkie.

Suigetsu stared at the ANBU as they smirked at their leader, making his way beside Neji and smirking as he watched Neji hold the talkie over his mouth. "I'll eat your shit. That's right, so give it to me hard and big!" Suigetsu stared wide eyed as Neji finally took notice of him before falling on his ass and laughing, the girl's bathroom door bursting open and Sakura running out; a piece of toilet paper stuck to her foot.

"GOD NEJI! THAT WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS ON SO MANY LEVELS! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT!" Suigetsu yelled as he laughed some more, Kisame grumbling as he walked over and dragged him away.

Neji grimaced as the rest of the ANBU and the Akatsuki smirked, watching as Gai-sensei made his way into the bathrooms. Neji could hear the stall door opening and closing, signaling the inevitable.

"Gai-sensei … poop in me! I WILL EAT IT!" Everyone went quiet, even Kisame as they all waited for Gai's response.

"NEJI, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! YOU'VE FALLEN VICTIM TO THE CRUEL TOILET! I SHALL SAVE YOU!" Gai's shouts of youth were even heard from Tsunade's office, where she stared wide eyed at her sake bottle as if Gai yelled from in there.

"SHUZINE! Gai has hidden himself in my saki!" Tsunade yelled as Shuzine sighed and face palmed.

Back with the gangs, everyone stared wide eyed as Neji spluttered and gaped at Gai's shout. "GAI-SENSE! I HAVE NOT FALLEN VICTIM TO THE TOILET!"

Gai pondered this for a minute before running out and yelling, "I'LL GET THE PLUMBER OR … OR A PRIEST! DON'T WORRY MY STUDENT, I WILL GET YOU OUT!"

Lee was in tears as he watched Gai run out in search of a plumber and a priest. "Youthful Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled as he ran after him.

"Alright then, lets leave Neji to it and get ready for the next class, Anko-sensei won't stand for tardiness … remember yesterday?" Kakuzu said as they all shivered in fear, a picture of Anko shoving a banana down Haku's throat still fresh in their memories.

"Yeah … and remember how he wasn't seen after?" Hinata said as they all remembered how Haku wasn't seen for the rest of the day, and this all happened YESTERDAY!

"Nah, its alright guys. Haku was getting his ass pounded in by Zabuza, you know, the quarterback?" Naruto said as he began to speed walk away, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"And how the hell would you know that dobe?" Sasuke asked as he caught up to him, the two other gangs behind him.

"Cause Haku could be heard in the boy's locker rooms during lunch yesterday. And they were still going at it when it was time to leave." Naruto stated matter-a-factually as he entered Anko's class. Everyone's faces were priceless and that called Anko over quickly.

"Naruto … you'll be teaching class today since you've got them all captivated, Tsunade called me over to the office … something about Neji being stuck somewhere and Gai crying a river of tears with Lee. But anyway, just teach them the first page only, then do the last activity." She said as both groups broke out of their stupor, each one heading to their respective seats since Anko's class is the only class that they all shared together.

"Alright the…n?" Naruto said as he looked up, seeing Anko gone and shrugging.

"Okay, so … Lets start today off with the roll! Akatsuki, you all here?" Everyone nodded as Pein, Neji, and Lee came into the room just as the bell rang.

"Alright, ANBU? We all here?" Everyone nodded, smirking as Neji had to lift up a finger and pull out the talkie.

"YUS! Poop! Poop and give me meh lunch! I'm hungreh for your womanly poop that will probably taste like flowers!" Neji said as a scream was heard from the direction of the cafe. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the list.

"Zabuza and Haku are in use of the locker room, Kyuubi, you and Shukaku are here, so are the Gaara clan … so we're all here. GREAT!" Naruto said as he grinned at a glaring Gaara and a smirking Kyuubi.

"Alright, get in your partners, and that means everyone, including you Kiba and Suigetsu!" Kiba and Suigetsu both rolled their eyes and sighed, moving their desks together as Naruto smirked.

"Okay, so today … we're just going over the test and a few questions most missed by us. So the first question is … WHAT THE HELL? How come me, Sasori, Kyuubi, and Gaara were the only ones to get number 5 right? What part of _'How long will a ball take to reach it's maximum if it's equation is H=34x^2+5x-15, where H is the height, __and x is the time in seconds.' _do you all not understand?" Naruto yelled as he glared at everyone.

"I guess we just didn't understand it Naruto." Kiba said sheepishly as he scratched at the back of his head nervously; a trait he picked up from Naruto.

"You … just didn't … understand?" Naruto said as his left eye twitched in anger. "Fine! We'll break this question up! … what is it asking you all?" Naruto asked as he wrote it up on the smart board.

"Erm … how high its going to be?" Suigetsu asked? Receiving various agreeing nods from the others in class. Naruto sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Oh yes, Suigetsu!" Naruto said sarcastically making everyone wince from the very heavy sarcasm Naruto was putting into his words. "Yes, Suigetsu, very good! So when you meet new people, and you want to know how tall they are, you say _'How long are you?'_ huh?" Suigetsu sweat dropped and shook his head in embarrassment as Naruto smirked.

"Lets test it out, eh Suigetsu?" Suigetsu hid himself in his seat as Kiba smirked in amusement.

""Tenten? How long are you?" Naruto asked as he turned his attack on the innocently silent girl.

"Erm … uh." she froze and stared at Naruto as he smirked.

"ELEVEN INCHES!" Sasuke blurted out, smirking as the blonde spluttered and glared at him.

"Geez Teme! If I wanted to know that, I would have asked! Anyways, we're not here to entertain your delusional imagination, we're here to learn." Naruto said as Itachi smirked and chuckled.

"Hn, I'm not delusional, Dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and Santa Clause is real and ate my homework." Naruto said with a huff as he turned back to the board.

"Think what you may of old Saint Nick, but I do have an eleven inch one, we can go into the bathroom right now and prove it, heck they can all come and even touch if they want." Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto huffed; picking up a rubber ball from Anko's desk.

"Geez, why don't we all just cut class and go stare at a toothpick, shall we?" Naruto asked as everyone laughed. Sasuke growled and was about to retort when the ball in Naruto's hands almost hit him as it flew passed him. "Shut it Mini-Uchiha." Naruto growled out as he went back to the folder that Anko showed him.

"Well that was it for the problem most commonly missed from this class, so now we go into the activity. Move the desks to make a huge circle in the middle of the room. We are to make posters of the stuff that we have covered. Each team is to pick one of the slips on Anko's desk and work on a poster for that, when she gets back she will decide how to judge us. Well … lets get started" Naruto said as he pulled out the slips and handed one to each team, getting them to move and sitting beside Sasuke.

Anko walked back into the room, impressed by how fast they worked; she walked around each pair to see how far they were. Kakuzu gave a heads up to everyone; he was moving in. Everyone smirked and nodded as Anko made her way beside him and Hidan.

Suddenly, Kakuzu hand's lurched out and made a loud smack as it met Anko's plump, bubble ass and stayed there. "Erm … Kakuzu?" Kakuzu looked up at her and stared nonchalantly as Anko's left brow was raised.

"My handy made a friend with your assy, so don't blame me for it, it was him." He said as his hand absent mindlessly began to massage Anko's ass.

"Well tell your handy that my assy would appreciate it if he would stop trying to make himself a home on it and to stop massaging or else someone might not have a hand at all." She said sternly, making Kakuzu pale and remove his hand. "Oh and Kakuzu … if you really want to make an acquaintance … come here after school." Anko said with a sly smirk as he paled even more, making her laugh hysterically and look over at the others.

"Excuse me Anko-sensei, but may I please be excused to the restroom now?" Pein said as he walked over to her as she nodded and waved him off.

"Dude, you just got pawned after you tried to pawn!" Kiba said as Suigetsu sniggered and nodded in agreement, making Kakuzu growl in annoyance.

"Shut up or else I'll rip those mouths off and sew them shut!" Kakuzu said as the boys quivered in fear; Kiba burying himself into Suigetsu and Suigetsu shivering from holding Kiba close.

Naruto smirked and shook his head, waiting for the day to move faster so he can get to his dare. Neji stood up and walked over to the opposite door from Anko. "Come closer my precious, give me my food quickly … I want your shit." Neji said as he heard a breath hitch on the other end.

"Seriously Neji, it's me so you can drop it." Pein growled as he pulled out his phone and sat on the covered toilet.

"What if I don't want to?" Neji asked, a smirk on his face as he couldn't let a chance as this one be passed up and he hid himself in the soundproof closet Anko had made to hide her victims. Neji had a secret crush on the other leader, and he couldn't let this chance be passed up for the world.

"Hyuuga, you're overstepping it!" Pein growled out, sliding his messenger shut and stashing it in his pocket.

"Am I, or are you just afraid? Hm? Are you afraid that I'll do something you might not like?" Neji said as he heard Pein growl again in annoyance.

"Hyuuga! You're biting off more than you can fucking chew, so shut your mouth and leave me alone!" Pein said as he unstrapped the talkie and put on the detachable ear piece; locking the bathroom door and putting the '_Out of order'_ sign in front of the door.

"Really? I'm biting off more than I can chew? … Well that won't be the only thing I might bite, if you get what I mean." Neji said, a smirk clear in his voice. Pein did not know why he was still there, or why he even locked himself in the bathroom instead of just leaving and punching Neji square in the jaw when he came back, but he couldn't stop himself as he sat down, his book bag that he managed to smuggle out lay forgotten by the door as he sat down at a sink, wanting to hear more from Neji.

"What are you talking about, Hyuuga?" Pein said; really wanting to know.

"I'm talking about your cock. That big, juicy thing, waiting for me to get my mouth on it, waiting to bury itself inside me, that's what I'm talking about." Neji said. Pein's breath hitched as he listened to Neji's voice purr to him.

"I'm also talking about how good it would feel to ride you, how fast you would make me bounce, how loud you would make me cry out, how much you would make me cum. Or maybe, you want to lay me down and slam into me, bruising my thighs with your strong hold and slamming uncontrollably into me. How hard would you fuck me Pein? How fast would you have me begging for more? Tell me." Neji purred out, stifling a moan as his fingers played with his nipples outside his shirt.

Pein was just about to groan and tell Neji just what he would do when the bell rang and he got up, placing the talkie back in it's place and smirking.

"Hn, I'd like to see that and know the answers myself." Pein said as he walked out, leaving Neji on the other line sneakily walking out of Anko's closet; smirking in self triumph.

"Well … its lunch time Naruto." Neji said as he neared Naruto from behind, making him tense up and squeak a little.

"Damn you Neji and your stalker like skills! And I know that already … Deidara is going to help me a little, while Kiba and the others make a quick get away to Iruka's office." Neji smirked, liking how the blonde thought out his plan, but still in the dark as to how what his plan was.

"Alright, lets get going!" Naruto said as they walked out of the classroom and into the crowded court yard. Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata both nodded as they walked over to the newly moved Akatsuki table, smiling sheepishly as they glared at them.

"Eheheheh … we were wondering if … Naruto you ask." Naruto sighed and inwardly smirked, Kiba was turning out to be a wonderful actor.

"Well … Dei, can you go with them to Iruka's office? He needs you all over there for the thing he said." Deidara nodded and smiled, walking over to Kiba and chuckling.

"So he said that was today? I thought it was tomorrow, well … lets go. Naruto, come on!" Naruto sheepishly scratched at the back of his head as he looked at the table behind him, where the Akatsuki were all curiously watching him.

"Well … I need some help on the homework Iruka-sensei assigned yesterday … so can you guys help me?" He asked the Akatsuki as they all stared at him and absently nodded their heads.

"ALRIGHT! So Dei, you take these guys to the mother hen, and I'll hang out with your crew for a while." Deidara rolled his eyes and nodded, moving behind the hurrying ANBU members and smirking at Naruto; he already knew that he was doing his dare.

"So, lets see … Yesterday, Iruka-sensei covered the last of the amendments and gave us this worksheet to do using all that we learned, but I have a little trouble with the last five problems." Naruto said, inwardly smirking as the Akatsuki fell into his trap. Soon all of the problems were over and done with; Naruto's inner smirk growing larger and larger by the minute.

"Well, since the rest of ANBU are watching over Neji somewhere, and Kiba and the others are supposed to stick with me, I guess I'll stay with you guys for a while." Naruto said, an innocent smile gracing his lips and leaving everyone swooning over the blonde. Naruto smirked as he watched them pull out their lunches.

"Oh Itachi, so you're a fan of sausages? I love them too! Especially the long, big, and juicy ones! They make my mouth salivate and make me want them more!" Naruto said innocently, making the perverted Uchiha get a nice picture of Naruto "eating" and nice huge "sausage". Naruto could clearly see the hint of lust in the Uchiha's eyes; smirking inwardly even more.

"Personally, I don't get the deal with bananas though, especially with that exercise Kyuubi and Deidara had me doing." Everyone stared at Naruto, urging him to go on silently.

"Well … there was this one morning when I came down to the patio with the view of the ocean and Kyuubi and Deidara were playing around with a bunch of bananas. They said they were exercising their muscles and if I wanted to try. Naturally I did, so I took the banana and did as they told me. They made me swallow around the banana and push it all the way back as far as I could go. I pushed it all in and they just stared at me with amazed expressions, I still don't know what they were doing, but at least it was sort of fun and kind of pleasurable." Naruto said as everyone imagined Naruto, deep throating a banana and liking it. They all shivered in pleasure and shook their heads to clear the thought out.

Naruto stared innocently at them before pulling out a banana and licking at it slowly from tip to bottom, repeatedly. Sasuke shivered as Naruto's eyes landed on him and stayed on him, making him want the blonde even more.

"You know, even though I don't get bananas, I still like them, they're long and big, just how I like them." Naruto said with a wink, internally laughing his ass off at the Akatsuki's faces.

"W-Well Naruto … just what exactly are you talking about?" Itachi asked, feeling a little warm at how Naruto's voice suddenly turned husky and sexy.

"I'm talking about what it sounds like." Naruto said, his innocent eyes making Itachi squirm internally. Naruto's inner smirk turned into a full out devilish grin as he saw the signs of squirming in the mostly stoic Uchiha.

"You know … I love amusement parks! Especially those fast … hard … deep rides that make you jump. I absolutely LOVE riding those … having them take me deeply, hard, and fast. The thrill and pleasure of it all … it's just so damn intoxicating!" Naruto said, letting his eyes hood just a little to make them all suffer. Sasuke shivered even more, wanting very badly to do just that to the hot blonde.

"Well Naruto … I'm sure everyone loves riding those." Pein said, smirking internally at Naruto, knowing full and well that he was doing his dare on them, but cursing himself for imagining another scenario. Naruto smiled at Pein, showing off his innocent-uke smile full shine to him.

"Oh no Pein. I'm talking about THOSE rides, and I'm sure you wouldn't like them so much. But I hear Neji does." Pein almost groaned out, wanting Naruto to shut up and clear his head of those dirty thoughts of Neji and him.

"What are you talking about then Naruto" Naruto turned to Hidan, and for once Hidan wasn't yelling or cursing anyone's mother to an unthinkable place in the human body.

"Well Hidan … Imagine this, you're alone in a dark room, and lets say Kakuzu is there with you. Now imagine that the ride is starting out, you feel a little pain, but nothing that would kill you," Hidan internally shivered, painting a picture of him and Kakuzu in a very erotic pose.

"Imagine the ride going up, and you hold onto Kakuzu as it comes back down fast, making you scream in excitement and thrill. Now Kakuzu, you imagine Hidan holding onto you as the ride goes back up, somehow lifting Hidan up, then slamming him back down." Kakuzu stared at Naruto incredulously, wanting nothing more than to have the blonde shut up and run away to the bathroom, preferably the one Neji wasn't using.

"That is the kind of ride I like, the one where you have to hang on and you jump all the time, the one where someone has to help keep you down and even has you sitting on their lap. That is one of my absolute favorites!" Naruto yelled out, making everyone jump out of their lust induced daze.

"Really dobe? You love those rides?" Sasuke asked, a small tint of pink only noticeable through a magnifying glass covering his cheeks.

"Yes! But my favorite one is where I lay back and the ride pushes me around! I get a whole other thrill from that one!" Sasuke gulped, trying hard not to jump the blonde.

"Well … those are some fun rides you like Naruto." Kisame said, trying hard not to laugh at his friends.

"Thanks Kisame! Now … how long are you?" Kisame spit out his water and stared at Naruto in a "WTF" way.

"Hahahaha! Just kidding Kisame! Suigetsu said that we should ask people their height with the word 'long', am I right Suigetsu?" Suigetsu grumbled something unintelligible and looked away before shaking his head and pouting. Naruto smirked and laughed some more, before looking over at Sasori.

"Oi, Sasori! I have a question for you!" Sasori looked up and stared at Naruto, wondering what he could want other than make him imagine some very erotic scenarios with Deidara.

"Have you discovered Dei's mouths? And if you have … do you ever wonder if he masturbates with them?" Sasori choked on his own spit and stared at Naruto as he smiled at him.

"What … the … HELL NARUTO?" Naruto laughed and fell to his side, some tears starting to fall out in the process.

"Well … it's safe to assume you're all trained, so we'll tell you our secrets, Dei's hand mouths help him make bombs, and yeah … they do as they please and what Dei tells them to do. Now you do the thinking and tell me." Sasori stared at Naruto for a minute before a blush took over his face and claimed the land for its own.

"Er … um … Naruto damn it! I didn't need the mental picture!" Sasori said as he looked down, trying hard to will down the stiffness in his pants.

"What? We're all adults here … well we're close enough! So we should be able to hold mature conversations!" Everyone blushed and looked away, making Naruto smirk at them all. "Oh, so you're all going to act like virgins? That is just fantastic!" Naruto said as he busted up in laughter, making everyone glare at him and blush even more.

"Aright then, lets play a game!" Hidan said, knowing that Naruto wouldn't follow in after them. Akatsuki were all perverts damn it! And perverts they shall be, even in front of the little one.

"Hidan … you sure Naruto will want to play?" Kakuzu asked, smirking at the innocent looking blonde.

"Hell yeah! This fucking innocent-uke is asking for it from the most perverted group there is! He should follow through!" Hidan said through a smirk, making Naruto smirk right back at him.

"Alright then, what is it about." Naruto demanded, wanting to prove them all wrong and internally laughing even more.

"It's called the 'What would you do' game. You just give up a situation and ask someone what they would do. It's as simple as that. And you're up first rookie." Naruto smirked and nodded, he was going to enjoy himself in this game.

"Alright then, I pick Itachi." Itachi smirked and nodded, wanting to know if the blonde will make him budge.

"What would you do if … Kyuubi broke into your house late at night and began to strip for you, touching himself and moaning out your name. If he began to ride his fingers at the foot of your bed and asked for you to come to him, then he would disappear into thin air?" Itachi spluttered and choked, staring at Naruto with all the surprise in the world and making everyone gasp at the normally stoic Uchiha.

"I … I … Whoa Naruto, I never thought you would have it in you. Considering you're a—"

"I'm a what? A virgin? Well I am, I'm just perverted like that. And FYI, Kyuubi would do that." Naruto said as he smirked, watching Itachi squirm under his gaze.

"Alright Uchiha! Answer the damn question!" Hidan yelled, wanting to attack Naruto with his question.

"Fine … I would go after him and demand he finish what he started, satisfied?" Naruto smirked and nodded, waiting for him to pick and ask.

"Alright then, Suigetsu, what would you do if Kiba cornered you and molested you?" Suigetsu spluttered and coughed, glaring at Itachi as Itachi smirked at the now forming blush on his lips.

"I would … I would … damn! I would punch him out, abduct him, and rape his ass!" Naruto laughed at Suigetsu's answer and muttered under his breath.

"So he isn't the only one …" Everyone raised an eyebrow at that, but shook it off, except Suigetsu, who heard Naruto and began to think a little.

"Erm … well I pick Kisame-senpai!" Kisame raised an eyebrow at him and nodded, felling a little suspicious as to why Suigetsu would pick him; knowing his little brother wanted something out of it.

"What would you do if you and Juugo were trapped in a cramped space and he was horny as hell for you?" Suigetsu smirked as Kisame's face turned purple lightly, meaning he was blushing.

"Well … I'd let fate decide, if he wants to get some from me, he will. If he just wants a little, he'll get a little. But one thing is certain, if the fucker teases me too much, I'll fuck him as many times as I want, and I'll never let him go." Kisame said, smirking straight at Juugo, who only stiffened at the feel of eyes on him, but didn't turn around to see who.

"Wow aniki, who would have thought that the most gentlest big brother in the world, would be an animal for Juugo." Kisame smirked and blushed lightly, getting Naruto to chuckle and mutter again.

"Again, he isn't the only one. Hm …" Everyone rolled their eyes and Kisame smirked, pointing at Sasori.

"I'm curious about what Naruto said about Deidara, what would you do if you caught him, with his hand mouths, moaning your name Sasori?" Sasori smirked, the blush on his face making him look even better and made fan girls blush and faint.

"Well, I'll sneak up behind him and fucking make him beg for me to take him." Everyone sweat dropped, knowing Sasori has been hanging out with Itachi too much, and to top that off, Hidan as well.

"Erm … well ask someone then." Kisame said, staring at Itachi and Sasori as if they would bust up laughing and yelling, "You've been PUNKED!"

"Alright … Hidan, what would you do if we gave Kakuzu an aphrodisiac and he chased you around, groping your ass?" Hidan spluttered and looked to the side, not wanting to see the disgust in Kakuzu's face, or in this case the amusement and poorly hidden lust.

"Well … I'd run away until the lazy ass can catch me and fucking rape me, that is if he can!" Hidan said, confidence clear on his face. Kakuzu smirked and scoffed, making Hidan glare at him.

"I could catch your ass easily."

"What? Your hedonist ass thinks you can catch me? In the name of Jashin, your hedonistic ass is unfit to fucking fuck me or even fucking touch me you hedonistic bitch!" Kakuzu smirked and scoffed once again, rolling his eyes and making Hidan pout.

"I'm sorry, but it would be easy to catch you and rape you because you would make it so easy with your beacon like hair" Hidan turned red and was about to retort when someone yelled.

"ALRIGHT! Hidan your fucking turn!" Hidan and Kakuzu turned to a laughing Naruto and a fuming Sasuke.

"Geez Sasuke, I'm going, I'm going!" Hidan grumbled as he thought one over and smirked evilly towards Sasuke. Sasuke gulped and waited as Hidan smirked evilly at him then busted out laughing.

"Alright then, Naruto. What would you do if Sasuke cornered you in the bathroom, gave you a blow job, followed you home, and fucked you in the middle of the night everyday for two weeks?" Naruto busted up laughing and fell to the floor, followed but Hidan, and surprisingly Kisame.

"I … I'd … hahaha! I'd freaking let him do it, then tie him up and keep him in my closet for days until he gives then let him go!" Sasuke stared at Naruto and raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at the blonde, but other than that, he kept clam and smirked.

The bell rang, announcing the nearing end of lunch time, and letting everyone know to hurry up.

"Well, we'd better go!" Naruto said as he stood, spotting Kiba, Deidara and the others making their way to them. "KIBA, DEI! What took you guys so long?" Naruto said as they made it closer to them, Shikamaru sighing and muttering "Troublesome" and Hinata blushing while looking away.

"Yeah, well Iruka-sensei lectured us in the amendments then we had to help the others chase down Neji and Gai-sensei cause Gai-sensei wasn't kidding when he said he would get Neji out. He got a fucking priest on him." Naruto busted out laughing once again and looked at Neji, discretely nodding his head for his next dare, receiving a smirk from Neji.

"Alright then, lets get moving!" Kiba said as he walked Hinata over to Tenten.

"Okay, but I have one last question!" Naruto said, turning back to the Akatsuki.

"Kisame … what's the best fish to eat?" Naruto asked, the most innocent look in his eyes ever known to mankind and to Sasuke. Kisame sweat dropped and thought for a moment; seriously not knowing the answer to that question himself.

"Well Naruto … Erm I think it's tilampia, but then again I wouldn't know. I don't eat fish." Kisame answered truthfully, getting a wide eyed Naruto as a result.

"BUT KISAME! That's not true! The best kind of fish to eat is … YOU!" Naruto yelled, pulling out a fork and butter knife as he smirked at the freaked out blue man.

"N-Naruto … I'm not a fish damn it!" Kisame yelled, feeling a little intimidated by the knife and fork on the now bib wearing blonde.

"But Kisame! You look so tasty! And I bet with some tomatoes, onions, and some frying … you'll be even better!" Naruto said, smirking as Kisame shrank down to a chibi form and cowered in fear.

"N-Naruto … I don't know what you do on your spare time … but man hunting is illegal!" Kisame squeaked, hiding himself behind a creeped out Suigetsu.

"Oh contrare, I'm hunting fish! And now I've found another fish!" Suigetsu gulped and fled the scene, with Kisame right by his side and Naruto tailing after them. Everyone stared after the terrified fish people and the hungry looking blonde they were being hunted by as they laughed their asses off and tried to stop Naruto … at least they TRIED.

"No Naruto, don't do that! They are not f-f-fish! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba yelled as he fell to his side with laughter.

"D-Dobe! Are you really t-that stupi … hahaha … stupid?" Sasuke said, laughing along beside Kiba. The sight alone would have made both gangs stop what they were doing and look for signs of the apocalypse, but as they were both busy, no one noticed.

The bell rang and everyone sighed in relief as Naruto ran back to them, both Kisame's and Suigetsu's arms successfully filled with bite marks that looked like they hurt. "Alright, lets get the day over with and hurry on up, I want to go HOME! … Geez Naruto, you sure can bite!" Kisame groaned out, wanting to lay his arms in the freezer for a while.

"Hey guys, you want to come over to our house? We've got a lot of things to do over there, and … we get bored." Kyuubi said with a sigh, inwardly smirking at Sasuke.

"Yeah sure, we'll be there thirty minutes after school … we have other things to do." Neji said as the Akatsuki all nodded and ANBU sighed.

"Geez, these meetings with Tsunade-sama are such a drag." Shikamaru sighed and walked off, trying not to smirk as everyone did the same.

"Alright then, we'll meet up in front of the school before we break apart." Kyuubi said as everyone nodded.

Soon the end of the day came, and everyone found themselves in front of the school with Kyuubi handing Neji and Pein the address to the Uzumaki trio's house. "See ya then, un!" Deidara yelled out as they got into their car and drove off, unknown to them that Sasuke was behind them in his own car.

They got out at a giant house, almost rivaling the Uchiha house, but not quite. Sasuke stared in awe as he approached the house, hiding his mustang behind a giant willow tree, where both gangs were going to hide their cars behind. There were roses off to the side and in front, covering most of the space where the house met the ground. More willow trees hung around the house, the one Sasuke hid his car behind being the biggest of them all and had it's branches going over the deck of the second and third floors, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to get to the blonde's room.

Sasuke smirked as he climbed the tree, getting a good view of the inside of the first room, this room clearly being Deidara's. Sasuke sighed and climbed higher, finding that both of the rooms on the second floor belong to Deidara and Kyuubi. Sasuke smirked; liking the idea of a whole floor separating Naruto from everyone else.

He leaped onto the deck, smirking as Naruto's window doors were open for the world to see. He slowly walked in, hiding himself behind a ridiculously huge stuffed fox, and it was human size huge, bigger than Sasuke-mother-fucking-tallest-person-in-the-world huge. Sasuke smirked, knowing that Naruto would be the one to own the largest stuffed fox in the world.

Downstairs Naruto and Deidara were both attacking Kyuubi with pillows. "KYUUBI! You mean person! You plan on letting them stay over! What about our virginity? You know how they look at us! You're not worried cause no one is after your ass, but we fucking are!" Naruto yelled, causing Sasuke to smirk for no apparent reason upstairs.

"Kyuubi, un! How could you do this to us, to your little brothers, to the last ones you have in this world? … How could you, un?" Deidara sighed in exasperation as Kyuubi just stared at them, the stoic look that they hated back on his face.

"Listen guys, no BODY and no COCK will ever take you guys … at least not until I've had one! I mean how embarrassing would it be to have your LITTLE brothers loose their virginity before you? You guys will gloat, or worse … you'll tell lies and say it hurts like hell! My life would be over!" Kyuubi said with a dramatic fling of his arm over his eyes to complete his speech, receiving two very angry "WTF" stares from Naruto and Deidara.

"What? We're bound to loose them soon, so why not loose it before you guys to let you guys know, then you guys can go ahead." Naruto and Deidara both stared at Kyuubi for a good long 10 minutes more before finally giving up on the hope that he was kidding; going into the kitchen and leaving him alone in the living room.

"Guys! Be reasonable! Mom and Dad would have said the same thing … they said it to me before they died." Kyuubi said, remembering the last time their parents had a serious talk with him and made him laugh the whole time. Naruto and Deidara turned around and hugged the redhead, missing their parents even more now that it was brought up.

"So … mom and dad said this to you?" Naruto asked, smirking when Kyuubi laughed and Deidara giggled.

"Yeah, they said that when the time comes, not to be afraid to loose it. Then dad went on to elaborate with, and I quote, _'You guys had better get fucked, or fall in love! Nothing about being afraid or waiting until marriage, you won't live for that long, so have some fun and get FUCKED! … Don't give me that look, I know for a fact you're all going to end up gay, so might as well tell you now!'_ Then mom smacked him in the head and glared off to the side. That was the day dad sent us to the movie theater, and we came back home to the smell of freshly laid man and woman." Naruto sweat dropped while Deidara busted up in giggles, remembering their fun loving parents and how they wouldn't worry about what their sons would see, because they were educated in that field.

"I have to shower, it'll be 15 minutes before the ANBU and Akatsuki come and because Gai-sensei wanted me to run the track one more time to show off my youth, I wasn't lucky to shower like you guys." Deidara giggled and shook his head, patting Naruto's back before walking away into the kitchen once more.

"Just hurry up, okay?" Naruto nodded and left, not catching Kyuubi's smirk as he headed up to his room and to his bathroom.

Sasuke gasped as he saw Naruto enter the room, his shirt slowly making it's way up before Naruto yanked it back down and purged his lips. Sasuke held his breath, he wasn't sure that Naruto heard him or even saw him, but stared as Naruto plugged his iPod into it's place and turned it up, swinging his hips to the music as he ran his hands over his body; teasing Sasuke as he did. Now Sasuke was sure that Naruto knew he was there, he was tormenting Sasuke for being there, but Sasuke gaped as Naruto innocently began to pinch his nipples and shimmy out of his jeans and boxers; giving Sasuke an eye full of his round ass.

Naruto opened the door and let himself into the biggest bathroom known to man, but not Sasuke, for he had one too. He began to open the waters, swaying his hips seductively to the beat of the music as the water heated up, making Sasuke growl possessively behind the giant fox.

Naruto smirked for some reason not known to him and got into the shower, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to take the blonde. He walked out from behind the fox, taking off his clothes as he went, not caring if they fell wherever they wanted to, as long as he got to take his blonde kitsune. He opened the other door, watching as the blonde washed his hair and the soft suds fell down the expanse of his back, in between his ass cheeks, and down his leg. Sasuke's eyes followed after the suds as they made their agonizingly long journey over the very skin that will be marked, fucked, and pleasured on by Sasuke very soon.

Naruto tensed as he felt a gaze on his back, turning around to find none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing in the shower with him. "WHAT THE FUCK TEME? You … you're naked … and in the shower … with me … and you're staring at me like I'm … some prize … uh-oh." Naruto said as he tried to get out of the shower, only to be blocked by a pair of strong arms.

"No, no Naru-chan. It's my turn to tease." Sasuke smirked as the blonde shivered in pleasure, holding tighter to his arms and gulping slightly.

"S-Sasuke … I don't think … s-stop!" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke gently suckled on his pulse, smirking at the sensitivity Naruto has.

"Why would I stop, when such a delicious treat such as yourself is making such tempting noises just for me?" Naruto shivered in his arms, trying hard not to collapse to the floor and beg for mercy. Sasuke moved his hands over his chest, lovingly stroking the pink nubs sticking out and nipping lightly at Naruto's pulse. "Mnnn, such a good treat you are my dobe, such a good treat you are." Naruto moaned slightly, biting his lips and arching his back from Sasuke's comment.

"And guess what? … you'll be only tasted by me." Sasuke whispered into his ear, intoxicating the blonde with pure pleasure as his breath hit Naruto's ear and caused the blonde to moan more.

"Say it Naruto … you're only mine." Sasuke let his hand wander down lower, stroking the base of the blonde's cock, but not touching anymore; making Naruto go wild with untouched pleasure.

"P-Please … Sasuke, please!" Sasuke smirked, biting and suckling on Naruto's pulse, leaving a nice, bright, hickey there; marking the blonde as his forever.

"Please what, Naru-chan? I asked you nicely to say you're mine, yet you won't say it. So I won't do it." Sasuke smirked as he backed off, leaning on the wall behind the blonde and watching as the blonde collapsed to the ground; the water of the shower running down his body and creating a delicious view for Sasuke. Naruto groaned and moaned, kneeling before Sasuke and giving him the most uke-ish look he could accomplish in his state; it was sexy as hell.

"Yes Sasuke … I am yours, forever and ever. I am here only for you." Sasuke smirked, picking up the blonde and hugging him tightly, letting out a possessive growl as the blonde whimpered and writhed in pleasure.

"Good boy Naru-chan." Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall, loving the friction that came from it and the pleasured moan emitted from the blonde.

"A-ahh Sasuke! More please!" Sasuke smirked and thrust up more, moving his hands lower to grasp the blonde's ass.

"Naruto … I want you, but not like this." He turned Naruto around, letting the water hit his back as he felt the blonde whimper. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock, massaging it in his hands and thrusting up behind him in the same speed.

"S-Sasuke … I w-want you." Naruto whimpered out as Sasuke bit him more, soothingly running his tongue over the bite and nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"I know Naruto, but I won't take advantage of you." Sasuke pumped Naruto faster, successfully shutting the blonde up and making music with Naruto's moans and groans.

Downstairs at the foot of the stairs, stood everyone from the Akatsuki to the ANBU and the Uzumaki brothers. They listened as Naruto moaned louder and louder, crying out Sasuke's name and yelling for more. "Damn! Sasuke took his dare to the next damn level! And did you hear that, he wants … MORE!" Everyone turned to Hidan and smirked, nodding as Naruto cried out for Sasuke once more.

"S-SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

"PIE!" Everyone fell anime style as Hidan yell out Pie, wondering why he did that.

"Oh my god, Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked as he stole another kiss from the blonde, running out and grabbing his clothes and a towel as the blonde chased after him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Everyone stared as Sasuke shot passed them, showing off the Uchiha family jewels as he went by.

"DAMN! Sasuke's packing HEAT! I wonder what Itachi's packing." Kyuubi said suggestively before busting out in laughter at the sight of everyone's dumbfounded looks.

"You should see your faces!"

"SASUKE! GET YOUR PALE ASS BACK OVER HERE AND LET ME KICK IT!" Everyone gaped as Naruto ran passed them, holding a wooden bat and nothing covering his body.

"DAMN! Naruto's packing ASS and HEAT! I wonder what Kyuubi's packing." Kyuubi fell over to his side laughing as Itachi smirked at him thinking about what fun he would have fucking him.

"Alright guys, lets get started on the food … Naruto and Sasuke can come and join us once they've stopped their flirting, un." Everyone nodded and went into the huge kitchen, leaving the blonde to run for his life from the horny raven.

If this is how today was … how is it going to be tomorrow? We'll never know until it comes, now will we?

[.][.][.][.][.]End of chapter[.][.][.][.][.]

Me: Yeah … I was having an emergency, so I couldn't update … sorry o .o

Naruto: The shower … really?

Sasuke: I just like the part where it says there will be more, and by more I mean SASUNARU not anyone else!

Pein: Let us have some fun too your insolent brat! And what the hell? PeinNeji?

Neji: I agree with Pein … What the hell?

Me: HEY! … I ran out of ideas, so I did that. Though I have to admit … I liked it! ;D

Suigetsu: And what about SuiKiba?

Kiba: YEAH—wait what? SUIKiba? No, no, no! It's KIBASui!

Me: No Kiba, I'm sorry, but you sometimes look more like an uke to me.

Suigetsu: YUSH! I get to get some ass!

Kiba: This world is wrong! ;w;

Me: Suck it up! At least you don't have it as bad as Naruto … he gets fucked up in EVERY fic I make! XD

Iruka: But KakaIru is foreign here … right?

Me: Yeah …

Iruka: YES! Go Iruka, You're safe! Go Iruka, you've done it!

Me: But now that you mention it … I'll make one soon.

Iruka: NOOOOOOO!

Kakashi: Hell yes!

Tobi: -uke no jutsu- Pwuease Review! -cough- PLEASE Review :3

Me: Ada boy Tobi!

Itachi: Must … know … the heat that Kyuubi is packing! Must … have it!

Kyuubi: Oh god!

Me: xD lols, well … that's all for today!

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	3. Wednesday

Me: Well … here goes my newest chapter for this one, sorry about not updating, but I've been using my sister's spare time to update the other stories.

Naruto: I still say 'The Silent Angel' is very good … I just love it!

Sasuke: I do too, but we must continue with this one since there are readers waiting.

Me: Alright, but to answer a few questions …  
LOL on PeinxNeji, and yes xpeinxnejiluverx I will write up a story with Pein and Neji, though I'm having an idea, but it's sort of sad, but not too depressing xD  
I have a request for my readers … if you have any ideas for pranks, and want to add one … go ahead! I'm optimistic and anything you have, I'll do it and you'll receive your credit xD

Helen: … Hurry up sis

Me: … you saw nothing, readers! NOTHING!

Tobi: Please enjoy :D

Chapter 3:  
Pranks: Wednesday

WEDNESDAY:  
_Kiba was panting, moaning as Suigetsu licked his body up and down. "Kiba, you're so delicious that I can't help myself."_

_Kiba moaned as Suigetsu moved lower and lower, his tongue expertly caressing his skin and making him shiver in want and pleasure. Suigetsu smirked as Kiba shivered, pulling on his head lower and moaning out his name._

_"Kiba, I want you so badly." Kiba arched his back as Suigetsu nipped at his stomach, making him feel more blood rush down to his cock._

_"Suigetsu! Ah … Oh-Kami-sama!" Suigetsu smirked and pulled down his pants, exposing Kiba's hard on. He stared at it, his tongue unconsciously licking at his lips. Kiba watched as Suigetsu licked it tentatively, smirking up at him. Kiba's eyes never left Suigetsu's as he opened his mouth and pulled it into his mouth._

"SUIGETSU!" Kiba came hard, his cum covering his boxers and sweat covering his whole body. He sighed and fell onto his back, rubbing his eyes and growling in frustration. "What the hell? It's always that same damn dream over and over again!" Kiba sighed in frustration, today was going to be a long day.

Over at the Uzumaki house, the boys were already dressed, packed and already out of the house. They were on the road and smiling to each other evilly. "Okay Kyuubi, I think Kiba's dare should be done alone, at least where only you can see it." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at that and smirked, wondering what Kiba had gotten.

"He has to molest Suigetsu." Kyuubi's smirk dropped and Deidara busted out laughing at the irony.

"What? So that's why he wanted to switch? … My bad." Naruto sweat dropped and Deidara kept on laughing.

"What irony, un! Suigetsu has to beat him with a spoon AND he has a crush on Kiba! This is priceless, un!" Naruto and Kyuubi both raised their eyebrows at Deidara, but shook their heads. They drove in silence Kyuubi thinking about Itachi, Deidara thinking about the dares, and Naruto thinking about a certain raven haired Teme.

"So guys … I think we should go ahead and work on the pranks for next week. Besides, the score is pretty close together isn't it?" Kyuubi nodded and Deidara just giggled, making Naruto roll his eyes at him. "Alright Deidara, we get it. Yesterday was pretty hilarious and all after the Teme caught me and almost molested me in front of you guys. We get it." Deidara rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, that's not what I'm thinking about! I was just thinking, if we get them to play pranks against each other, that would be great! You know, like get Neji and Pein. Kakuzu and Hidan. That way, you know, un?" Naruto and Kyuubi just stared at Deidara, not getting a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Arg! I'm saying we should get them all together! You know as couples, then this whole stupid war won't go on and we can all get through high school with a little laughs on the side, un!" They all chuckled and smirked just as Naruto turned off the car and got out.

"Alright Deidara, but we tell them next week. Right now, lets just get it over with. Who goes today?" Kyuubi smirked as he looked over at the groups.

"Lee, Kiba, Suigetsu, and Kisame." Naruto smirked as he walked over to them. Who knows what today would bring.

Neji sighed as they walked over, his prank wasn't over with since Kyuubi declared he hadn't suffered enough. "Alright Kyuubi, what do you want me to do now?" Kyuubi just smiled and pulled Neji closer.

"Nothing, you're just going to stand in the bathroom and stalk people as they use it. It's that simple." Neji grunted and nodded, not wanting to go and do it, but he had to.

"And Pein will get to help you, since this is a challenge both groups go through." Pein sighed in frustration as he walked over to Neji, turning to glare at Kyuubi as he walked away and over to Naruto.

"Alright guys, lets get going, we have a lot happening today and people are starting to arrive." They all nodded as Kyuubi walked away, Naruto and Deidara following close behind him.

"What do you guys think next week's dares are going to be?" They all sweat dropped at Hidan's comment and just walked away, each to their own lockers. Pein stared at Neji as they both walked away, thinking about his dream last night and how Neji spoke to him yesterday, making him want the long haired man.

Last night, as Pein laid in bed, he remembered what Neji said, he remembered perfectly and somehow he fell asleep, dreaming of the things he meant. Of course, Pein wasn't sure if Neji was into him, but he was damn sure he was into Neji. Ever since middle school, Pein was in love with Neji. That was why Akatsuki was formed, to impress Neji, but he never counted the fact that Neji created ANBU to impress him.

Pein sighed as they walked away from everyone, today was not going to be a great day for him at all. Unknown to him that Neji was internally jumping with excitement and doing touchdown dances. He had a plan, and damn anyone if he didn't get what he wanted because … Pein's sexy ass will be his god damn it!

Naruto sighed as he walked beside Kyuubi and Deidara, wondering what was going to happen today and … "Hey! Where is Lee?" Kyuubi furrowed his brows and shrugged.

"Yeah, where is Lee anyway? Didn't he have to do his dare today, un?" Naruto nodded and walked closer to Deidara to think of something.

"Did it ever occur to you guys that he might be getting ready for his dare right now?" They both face palmed as Kyuubi smirked and shook his head, wondering just how he got stuck with those two if they didn't think of the obvious. They slowly made their way into Kakashi's room, surprised to see Lee sitting there, a smug smile on his face.

"Hello my youthful Uzumaki friends!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and stood in front of Lee. "Erm Lee … you're in my seat." Lee smiled and shrugged, turning to Kiba to keep up his conversation. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, moving over to stand by Kiba and smirking at the two of them.

"Fine, be that way then." Naruto threw a sly smile in the direction of Deidara and Kyuubi, making Sasuke wonder what he was planning before he sat himself down on Kiba's lap and snuggled up to him, pissing Sasuke off and making Kiba blush.

"Er … Naruto?" Kiba gulped, the frightening aura coming from behind him making him fear for his life as he felt it approach him and Lee. Sasuke growled, picking Naruto up off of Kiba's lap and taking him with him, making Naruto blush and blink.

"Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke smirked, cuddling the blonde closer to him as he carried him over to his seat. Naruto blushed, feeling himself cuddle into the raven and relaxing.

"I'm taking care of my blonde, that's what I'm doing. There is nothing I'd rather do than keep my blonde happy." Naruto sighed as he sat in Sasuke's lap, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara staring at him the whole time. Just as Itachi was about to open his mouth to say something, Lee rushed past him, running out the door and slamming it behind him, leaving everyone in class staring after him.

"Wonder what's up with him." Sasuke said as he nuzzled Naruto's neck, Naruto turning into a very peculiar shade of red.

"Teme! Stop doing that to me! I'm not your …" Naruto's voice died down as he blushed and looked away, making the raven smirk and hug him close.

"You're right, you aren't mine." Naruto's eyes dulled at the truth, him looking down and like a kicked puppy. Sasuke smirked and chuckled, kissing the blonde's hand and keeping it in his own.

"But would you like to be? I'd be really honored if someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would be mine, for now and forever." Naruto blushed at Sasuke's words, not finding any words to say, yet not saying no either. He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as Sasuke smiled and pulled him down to a kiss.

Deidara cheered and smiled, smacking Sasori's head along the way while he yelled, "Yeah bitch! He finally did it, un!"

Sasori stared at Deidara, wondering where the hell that came from, but otherwise not saying a word. Deidara blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed at how he acted. Kyuubi chuckled as he came to stand near them, smirking at Naruto and Sasuke as they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, that takes care of one, the only one left to grow the balls to ask someone out is Sasori." Sasori choked on his spit, glaring heatedly at Kyuubi with a blush growing on his face.

"KYUUBI! What the Hell, un?" Kyuubi smirked, grabbing Deidara's hand and Sasori's. He pulled them together, getting them to stand side by side and their hands still in his.

"I, Kyuubi Uzumaki, declare you both Husband and wife. Is there anyone who does not think they should be together other than them themselves?" Sasori and Deidara spluttered and chocked, trying hard to object to what Kyuubi was doing.

"No? Then I declare you Husband and wife, Sasori … you may now kiss the blonde!" Kyuubi smirked as he grabbed Sasori's head, slamming it softly against Deidara's. They stayed still for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening. Sasori's was the first to react, pushing his tongue out to lick at Deidara's bottom lip, making the long blonde haired boy shiver in repressed pleasure.

Kyuubi smirked as he watched Deidara wrap his arms around Sasori's neck, some fan girls in the classroom pulling out their phones and taking pictures or calling other fan girls. Kyuubi smirked, his plan to lure more people into the classroom was working, and it was working really well if he might add. Itachi smirked, walking behind Kyuubi and turning him swiftly around.

"What are you playing at Kyuubi?" Kyuubi gulped, talking small steps away from the taller raven haired man, wondering why he was when it wasn't even needed.

"Getting more people here for a new prank?" Itachi chuckled, liking how submissive the eldest Uzumaki was acting.

"Well, why exactly must there be more people here for the dare?" Itachi purred, him now reaching Kyuubi's ear and making the shorter red haired man shiver.

"W-Well … the dare c-calls for it, that's why." Kyuubi could feel his back press against the wall, Itachi's leg settling itself in between his. He could hear the outraged growls of fan girls, some crying out his name, and others crying out Itachi's.

"Ky-uu-bi, tell me." Kyuubi mewled, clutching at Itachi's shoulders for support and pulling him closer to him. He moaned softly into Itachi's ear, making said Uchiha growl in possessiveness and lust. He nipped at Kyuubi's neck, inhaling his sweet scent and licking at it. Kyuubi moaned louder, only for him to hear as he felt his erection grow, certain that Itachi could feel it.

"I-Itachi … I-I want you!" Itachi smirked, pulling away from the desperate redhead.

"No Kyuubi, not unless I'm the only one who touches you from now on." Kyuubi smiled, figures that the eldest Uchiha would want a commitment. He nodded and smirked, making Itachi quirk an eyebrow at that.

He was about to ask why, but was cut off by … "ITACHI-KUN! WHERE IS YOUR YOUTHFUL OUTFIT! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF OUTSIDE FOR MORE THAN FIVE YOUTHFUL MINUTES!" Itachi shivered as he took in the sight of Lee in very slutty attire and not well done makeup.

Lee smiled and walked closer, grabbing Itachi's hand and pulling on it. "Come on Itachi-kun! The youthful drag queen contest isn't going to win itself you know! Our youthfulness must get there now so that we can win youthfully!" Itachi just stared at Lee as he tried, and failed, to get him to move.

"Lee, I don't know what kind of drug you're on this time, but tell them its not working. You're still youth obsessed and now you think I'm a drag queen with you." Itachi turned away from him, walking over to the seat beside a giggling Kyuubi.

Lee stared at Itachi, his face contorted into one of failure and confusion. "But Itachi-kun! We have to go win the youthful contest! You agreed yesterday in the most youthful way!" Itachi spluttered as Lee walked slowly closer to him, pulling out a makeup bag as he grew closer. Itachi gulped, his eyes trained on Lee as he pulled out lipstick and smiled a creepy smile.

"WE need to get there TOGETHER! It's the youthful thing to do!" Itachi got out of his seat just in time as Lee jumped, lipstick poised. Kyuubi gave a loud screech as Lee smeared lipstick on him, jumping away from the redhead as his eyes locked on Itachi.

"ITACHI! We are going to the youthful celebration, and we are going to go NOW!" Itachi yelped a manly yelp as Lee ran after him, his hand with the lipstick poised to attack.

"LEE YOU ARE CRAZY!" Itachi ran out of the room, Lee right on his tail with a very pissed off Kyuubi behind them both. Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, and Sasori both stared at the door, Kakashi plastered to the wall and his book laying forgotten on the floor.

"What the hell was that all about?" Everyone turned to Kakashi as he got off the wall and picked up his new book, thanking the gods that it was alright.

"Erm … Lee is doing a new after school activity?" Naruto chuckled nervously as Kakashi just stared at him, critically analyzing everything he did.

Naruto gulped, unconsciously burying himself in Sasuke's embrace as Kakashi stared his creepy one eyed stare. "Alright then, class is over, get out." Naruto sighed in relief as he walked out, Sasuke holding him from behind.

"Well, we should just go hang out at the tree and wait till next class … who's next, though?" Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes as Deidara stared at the sky.

"Erm … its either, Suigetsu, Kiba, or Kisame, un." Naruto smirked, glancing at the quiet dog lover as he looked to the ground, an embarrassed blush adorning his cheeks quite nicely.

"Then lets get going!" Sasuke chuckled as he followed after his blonde, smirking as he almost tripped and clung to him.

[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]

Neji sighed as he paced the bathroom, he internally smirked as he watched Pein grow more agitated by the second. Neji had picked the bathroom that was out of order for so long, no one even knew it was fixed and ready to be used already, it was just abandoned. Neji found the bathroom last year, when he had gotten hard at the sight of Pein without a shirt in gym, Gai-sensei had given him a thumbs up when Hidan accidentally spilled water all over him and he needed to take his shirt off.

Neji smirked, it was now or never. He walked over to the door and locked it, Pein not noticing since he was just staring at the ceiling. "Hey, why didn't I know about this bathroom? It looks brand new and everything." Neji smirked, walking over to the orange headed boy.

"It is new, and you didn't know about it because no one knows about it." Pein's eyes widened and he stood up, glaring at the Hyuuga as he approached him.

"Then why the hell did you make me come in here if no one is going to come?" Neji smirked a devilish smirk, walking closer to the man before him and placing his hand on the taller boy's chest.

"Because … I want you all to myself for what I'm about to do." Pein stared, his eyes widening every second as Neji licked his lips and licked Pein's ear. Pein shivered in a lustful frenzy, trying to keep himself under control. Neji smirked, he could see his resolve wavering, could see the lust behind those eyes, could see it all.

Pein watched as Neji slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the delicious skin that he had so many night fantasized, that for so many nights he would wait until his fathers, Yahiko and Nagato, would fall asleep and just imagine he was touching.

Neji took off his shirt, turning away from Pein and hiding behind his hair as he swayed his hips and unbuckled his pants. "Pein-sama. I want you." Pein shivered as Neji's words went straight through him and to his groin. He was through with playing around, he is going to have his little uke if it was the last thing he would do!

Pein pushed Neji down to the floor, straddling him and taking off his own shirt as Neji stared up at him. He smirked, oh he was going to have his revenge on his little feisty uke, he was going to enjoy pulling off his revenge and he would make damn well sure that he would come back for more.

Neji shivered in want as Pein let his hand trail down his torso, down to the hem of his boxer shorts as he looked at Neji's reactions. He smirked, watching as Neji arched his back, wanting more physical contact. He left the trail, starting at Neji's neck once again as his mouth and tongue joined in on the fun, exploring his pulse and delicious skin.

Neji moaned, wanting nothing more that to have Pein fuck him as hard as he can, wanting the pleasure to intensify and for Pein to do it over and over again, until he could no longer do it at all. He felt Pein's mouth and hands move down his chest, to his nipples. Pein smirked as he took one of the little rose colored nubs into his mouth, twiddling with it in his mouth, his tongue lapping and moving it around as he sucked and nipped at it. His other hand went to the other nipple, pinching and pulling on it slightly, getting it ready for his mouth as he moved to the other.

"Look at you Neji, your pulse is racing, you're getting hot, and you want me, don't you?" Neji moaned and bucked his hips up, feeling Pein's own hard on as he ground down on Neji as well. Neji gasped as Pein leaned over him, letting a hand trail around his torso once again. He pushed his hard cock down on Neji's, skimming his fingers over his lips and his soft brown locks.

Neji groaned as the feelings over took him. "Pein … I want you now!"

[o . o][o .o][o. o][o .o][o. o][o .o][o. o][o .o][o. o][o . o]

Naruto smirked as he heard Neji groan, walking away from the abandoned bathrooms as Neji and Pein got more into their activities. He made his way over to the others, sitting down on the tree beside Sasuke with his smirk intact. They all raised their eyebrows, wondering what exactly he had gotten into now to make him smirk as they watched him chug down a bottled water.

"What did you do now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, turning to Shikamaru as he lazed about on the grass.

"What ever do you mean?" Shikamaru sighed, rolling on his stomach and glaring at the blonde as said blonde looked innocently back.

"I mean, that every time you're smirking, you've either done something, something will happen relating to you, or … you've witnessed something incredible that could be life changing." Naruto smirked, turning around and snuggling into Sasuke as Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes; no use in finding something out if its going to take too much effort.

"Whatever … troublesome." Everyone quirked an eye, sighing as Kisame and Kakuzu came walking in.

"Hey everyone." Everyone nodded to Kakuzu as he sat down, Kisame staying up and looking at everyone. He slowly made his way over to Sasuke and Naruto, a weird and creepy smile on his face.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke." They looked up, noticing Kisame staring intently at their laps, well more like Naruto's lap since he was sitting on Sasuke's.

"Er … hello Kisame." Kisame nodded, licking his lips and getting closer to Naruto as he stood up and backed away. "Erm … Kisame, you're getting too damn close now!" Kisame grinned, nodding his head as his eyes traced over Naruto's lap.

"I know, but … The Kisa-nator wants some food! And you look delicious." Naruto sweat dropped, now didn't Sasuke say that to him before? ((LOL! I couldn't resist xD)) He backed away as Kisame began to salivate, his hands grabbing at the air as he walked closer, just like Naruto's grandfather, Jiraya, did when he was near a pretty girl.

"Er … Kisame, this isn't funny!" Kisame smirked, oh how he was going to enjoy doing this, payback is a bitch, and she was knocking on Naruto's door. He advanced on the retreating blonde, the gangs behind them just staring as everything unfolded.

"Naruto … you're time is now!" He pounced upon the unsuspecting blonde, only to hit the ground face first as Naruto dodged at the last second, his ass and crotch being too close to those grabby hands in his opinion.

"Come back here! I just want a little taste … and maybe a little touch wouldn't hurt either!" Naruto sprinted off, Kisame right on his tail as he tried to grab Naruto. Sasuke sweat dropped, why was it that everything happens to him? He sighed as he walked calmly after them, throwing a smirk at the dumbfounded gang members behind him.

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched Sasuke try to … chase(?) Kisame, Kisame tried to catch Naruto, and Naruto tried to save his virginity from Kisame and later on, Sasuke.

The bell rang, signaling them all that it was time for Anko's class, but also that it was judgment day for Kiba. Kiba walked solemnly towards the door, the look of pure horror on his face as he contemplated his shoes and kept walking. Naruto was impressed that Kiba hadn't fallen, even when Kisame tried to trip him, he just walked over Kisame's foot like it was a step. Kyuubi and Deidara shared a look with Naruto as they walked into the building, feeling a little guilty for making Kiba do this, but there was no other option except saying no and sitting it out, and Kiba was too proud to do such a thing. They sighed as they entered, if he wasn't going to quit it, then they weren't going to help him. He has to learn that sometimes, you must quit while you're ahead.

As they entered the building, there was a commotion in the middle of the hall, and it seemed big.

"What is that all about?" Everyone shrugged and walked over, Hidan starting to get pissed that no one notices him, even when he had just gotten to them and asked a question.

As they approached the group of people, there was a loud screech in the air, making them duck and cover their ears. "WHAT THE HELL, LEE! GET OFF OF ME!" They all sweat dropped as Itachi burst out of the group, running for his life with lip stick and eyeliner on.

"WAIT ITACHI-KUN! I HAVE THE YOUTHFUL BLUSH AND MASKERA FOR YOU!" They watched as Lee ran after him, Kyuubi sweat dropping as they ran past him.

"I don't think they've noticed me gone. I stopped chasing after them when they locked the bathroom door." They all sighed, hearing a loud crash in the distance.

"SHIZUNE! THERE ARE TRANSEXUALS TRYING TO STEAL MEH SAKI! CALL GAI AND HIS PREIST IN HERE!" They all sweat dropped as they heard Tsunade, wondering just how she had gotten her job if she was drunk all the time.

"AHH! SHIZUNE! THEY ATTACKED ME WITH THEIR KILLER POISONOUS … EYELINERS?" They all stared at the direction of Tsunade's office, wondering if Lee was going to live until tomorrow, but before they could say anything, there was a blur of green swishing past them.

"LEE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT … WHAT A WONDERFUL NEW, YOUTHFUL HOBBY! WE MUST CELEBRATE THIS BY GOING TO A YOUTHFUL CONTEST!"

"GAI-SENSEI! ITACHI-KUN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTNER, BUT HE BACKED OUT!"

"I SHALL BE YOUR NEW YOUTHFUL PARTNER!"

"STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY SAKI! AND IF YOU TRY TO HIDE YOURSELF IN THERE AGAIN GAI, I WILL HURT YOU!"

They sweat dropped, not believing what they were hearing as they walked away and over to Anko's classroom, wondering what today had in store for them. As they entered the class, they gasped. Their chairs were all seated in partners, creating a giant circle of double desks in the middle of the room, a stool in the middle.

"Welcome class, Anko isn't here today and I have planning this period so … just do what ever, but don't move the damn desks, if you need me, I'll be in my office." They all gaped as Kakashi-sensei walked out of the room.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kiba asked, sitting down in his seat as they all stood there gaping at the door Kakashi had just left from.

"Well we could … do this!" Suigetsu walked over to Kiba as he talked, pulling out a spoon and walking closer to Kiba with it. Kiba raised an eyebrow as he watched Suigetsu come at him with a spoon.

"What?" Suigetsu smirked as he sat down next to Kiba, lifting the spoon.

"Look at this spoon, what do you think it is?" Kiba raised an eyebrow, wondering just what he was going on about.

"Er … a spoon?" Suigetsu smirked, lifting up his finger and shaking it back and forth.

"No, no, Kiba-kun. This is the spoon … that was going to eat that damn yogurt you took from me! Now pay for the consequences!" Kiba palled As Suigetsu began to attack him with the spoon, hitting him repeatedly with it, and almost making a bruise on his arm.

"What the hell Suigetsu!" Suigetsu smirked, hitting him on the arm more with the spoon and giving Kiba a creepy feeling in his gut.

"Alright, alright, lets just get to doing something, I'm sure Anko was going to go over some new formulas, so lets look for her lesson plans." They all nodded as Kyuubi began to take charge.

"Look everywhere you can think of and find those plans!" They nodded and began to look, each in their partners.

Suigetsu went into the soundproof closet that Anko made to hide her victims. It was dark and sort of creepy, but that was how Anko liked her things. Suigetsu ventured in further, looking for what Kyuubi wanted, and for something else. Earlier in the year, Anko had taken his iPod, and it was now time for him to get it back.

As Suigetsu walked further in, he didn't notice he was being followed, or that the door was closed and locked; he was now trapped and he didn't know it. He walked in further, trying to see in the dim light of the only window in there; it was small and unclean so it couldn't give off much light, but Suigetsu went on ahead.

There was snap and whoosh sound coming from behind him, making him turn around swiftly and calculate his surroundings; scanning the dark room for anything out of place. Kiba smirked as he watched his prey scan his surroundings, if the prank called for it, then he might as well have some fun, Kiba style. He ran around Suigetsu, purposefully making sounds and letting him know that he's not alone. Suigetsu scanned once more, knowing he heard sounds of footsteps and running, but not seeing where they came from. He knew someone was toying with him, merely waiting until he snapped and ran out screaming, but he wasn't going to fall for it. He kept looking for the objects Kyuubi wanted and his iPod, he was damned if he wasn't going to leave this class without his damn iPod.

Kiba smirked once more, enjoying the actions Suigetsu was making, this made his job a hell of a lot more easier and funner. He began to walk closer to the unsuspecting teen, just waiting to be taken, and in Kiba's case, he meant it both ways. Damn him if he didn't take advantage of this, he had been crushing on that guy for over two years, and he was going to end this childish want once and for all. He took a step more, watching as Suigetsu tensed, but didn't move, believing that his stalker was just moving again to confuse him.

Suigetsu could feel the presence of someone behind him, but he knew that, that person was only moving once more to confuse him so he stayed put. Kiba came closer, her chest now touching the taller teen's back, his arms brushing against him, his lips just barely touching his earlobe. Suigetsu tensed again, feeling the arms of the other constrict him and hold him down, keeping him from moving. Kiba chuckled deeply as he felt Suigetsu struggle, moving his arms and thrashing about, trying to get away from him. Suigetsu growled when he heard the chuckle, wanting to smack that obvious smirk off of the stranger's face as he turned around and successfully unlatched his arms from the other, pushing him down and straddling him.

"Kiba?" Kiba looked dumbfounded as he stared into the eyes of Suigetsu; he honestly didn't think he could be beaten and pushed down yet there he was, and there was no fat lady singing.

"Yeah, it's me." Suigetsu smirked, he needed to take advantage of this delicious treat given to him on a silver platter; and yet there was still no fat lady singing but he didn't care, he would make Chouji sing if he had to.

Kiba's eyes widened when he felt Suigetsu's lips on his, the surprising texture of his lips catching him off guard and making him gasp, giving Suigetsu the perfect chance to make his move. He slid his tongue in, tasting the chocolate that Kiba always seemed to smell like, it was intoxicating and Suigetsu felt an addiction coming on. He moaned as Kiba lightly licked at his tongue, the taste of chocolate intensifying as Kiba's tongue joined into the mix. Kiba moaned as he felt Suigetsu move with his tongue, his body already deciding that he was going to take more advantage of this prank than his brain. Hands flew all over, feeling the bodies that have always been dreamed of, kisses were thrown to whatever skin was exposed, and the heat was felt all over their bodies as they began to loose themselves in the heated make out session.

Kiba arched his back as Suigetsu's tongue explored his exposed skin, the buttons on Kiba's shirt already ripped off and lying on the floor, forgotten. He felt the hot tongue laving at everything in sight, marking and claiming every inch of skin there was on Kiba's chest. He felt Suigetsu's tongue going over to his nipples, sucking one up and pinching the other, enjoying the heated moans he got from Kiba as he nibbled and played with them. He let them go and went back up, leaving a trail of saliva and going straight for Kiba's earlobe.

"Kiba, you are mine!" Kiba moaned, nodding furiously as Suigetsu bit down on his neck, making blood come out. The pain was mixing in with the pleasure as Suigetsu licked and sucked on the bite mark in apology, softly rubbing Kiba's sides as he made a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen, going straight to his pants.

"Ready?" Kiba nodded, his voice lost in the panting he was doing.

"Alright, but don't forget that you are mine. No one else is to touch you." Kiba moaned his acceptance, he really wanted that, to be his and only his. He enjoyed Suigetsu's possessiveness, the way it made him loose control; it was exciting.

Outside with the others, they were clueless on what to do.

"Has anyone checked Anko's closet?" Kyuubi asked, rolling his eyes as Itachi and Lee walked in; both looking like they just got hit with a make-up tornado, but only Itachi came out looking hotter than ever.

"Kiba and Suigetsu are in there, un." They all looked at Deidara, who was blushing madly and looking everywhere but a them.

"And what are they doing?" Before anyone could make him reply, Kakashi came back into the room, glaring at all of them.

"Get out of this room!" They all raised their eyebrows, but left none the less, not wanting to catch Kakashi's insaneness.

[:3][:D][:3][:D][:3]Back with Pein and Neji[:D][:3][:D][:3][:D]

"Ahhh Pein! Harder!" Pein thrust in harder and faster as Neji's back arched off the floor and he clung to him for dear life. Neji's panting grew stronger, and his hold grew tighter as Pein hit his prostate repeatedly, his mouth busily suckling on Neji's neck.

[er … lets get back to the gangs!]

"Naruto, what are we going to do about next week?" Naruto smirked, he wanted to know himself, but there were just too many things going on, there may not be a next week if this kept up.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying Naruto's evilness as they all walked back over to the tree. What will happen next week, no one knows, let them just get through this week.

[:D][o. o][:3][xD][C:]End of this chapter[:D][o. o][:3][xD][C:]

Me: Sorry guys, I know it sucks, but … I suck at this right now, and once again I ask that if you guys want me to put up any of your pranks, just review and I'll put it up! I want to know what all my readers have to say! :D

Naruto: … I think you're loosing your touch.

Me: I know! Dx

Sasuke: Why not just make me and Naruto have sex already … I like that plan.

Me: Sasuke … Lol! Why not? XD … but that is for later, silly billy!

Sasuke: silly … billy? e_o;;;

Naruto: Hahahaha! You are hilarious!

Me: … No I'm not! Anyways, please excuse the chapter, I know it's not all that good, but lately, I've been having some problems with the comp, so I loose my muse a lot.

Zabuza: that and she is working on MY fic, one that which, none of you even read. What's the matter? You guys hate me and Haku?

Me: … lol! Excuse that, when I make these A/N thingys, I use my friends xD … that right there was my friend Damian xD

Naruto: I love that fic though! Its so sweet, and the part where Haku was almost—ghjfgh!

Sasuke: -holds Naruto- Shut it Dobe, you'll give it away and then those few reviewers and readers that take their time to go read it will know the whole plot!

Me: LOL! You guys are hilarious! … Well enjoy and review, Tobi is in the bathroom and … lol

Zabuza: Review this damn fic, since you are all haters of ZabuHaku!

Haku: … We're so sorry for Zabuza, he didn't mean it! … Review and …

Tobi: -runs in- You've been reading from Bad Writer xD


	4. Thursday

Me: LOLZ! Sorry for the long wait, I'm having some trouble here with my actors! xD

Naruto: This chapter is dedicated to Charming-Karma, a great reviewer who inspired Elena-chan with ideas

Sasuke: Lets just get this over with and get on this, I have an appointment with the Dobe in my room in about … right when this is over.

Naruto: An appointment? I didn't know about that!

Me: I think Sasuke just wants to rape you again -w-

Itachi: From what my foolish brother keeps saying … it's not rape when you want it.

Me: But I don't want it o. o

Itachi: -face palm- I didn't mean you! … Geez, is everyone I know an idiot?

Sasuke: Pretty much … now you know why I left the village, my only regret was leaving the Dobe's sexy ass there for Neji, Kiba, and surprisingly Shikamaru to ogle and gawk at. The damn Dobe is MINE! The Sasu-nator fucking owns that piece of ass!

Me: And you said "the Sasu-nator" was not your name!

Sasuke: … it's not!

Tobi: Is "the Sasu-nator" a super hero?

Me: I think it is Tobi.

Tobi: OH! So being emo about everything is the Sasu-nator's super power? OH EM GEE! That is super awesome sauce! Can Tobi's super power be staring? :3?

Sasuke: I AM NO EMO!

Me: Teehee, that rhymes! xD

Tobi: Okayz Sasu-nator … Elena-Chan doesn't own Naruto, the Sasu-nator owns him.

Sasuke: DAMN RIGHT!

Tobi: Please enjoy and leave Naruto's copyrights to its rightful owner … Kishimoto-san!

Chapter 4  
Thursday … teehee lol

_Pein was panting as Neji worked over him, his tongue heading down lower and lower over his body. "N-Neji, oh fuck yes!" Pein moaned louder and louder as Neji's mouth worked over his chest and abs, slowly making its way down to his cock. Neji smirked as Pein moaned loudly, his hands finding their way over to Pein's nipples and tweaking them, causing Pein to moan loudly and arch his back._

"_Yes what, Pein?" Neji asked him, his voice saturated with lust and amusement, causing Pein's cock to twitch with excitement._

"_Keep going lower, please damn it!" Neji smirked, kissing his way down lower and lower, reaching the hem of Pein's boxer shorts._

"_Pein … BEEEP" Pein stared at Neji as he replayed what Neji said over again._

"_What?" Neji raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say it again._

"_BEEEEP" Pein was caught off guard as Neji kept beeping and beeping, smirking at him and crawling over him. "BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP"_

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU STUBBORN MULE!" Yahiko's voice yelled at him, making Pein jump out of the bed, Neji dissolving into thin air as he woke up from his fantastic dream.

"Damn it dad! Can't you let me keep dreaming?" Yahiko smirked and kicked Pein out of the bed, walking out of the room as he heard Pein mutter something along the lines of, "child abuser".

Pein stretched and yawned, moving into his bathroom to start the new day. "Yahiko tells me that you're moaning a guy's name, care to talk about it?" came the soft and soothing voice of his gentle father, Nagato.

"… Sure daddy, I'll spill." Nagato smiled and sat at the bed as Pein washed his teeth and splashed some water on his face, you know … normal bathroom things and such.

He sat down on the bed and sighed, running his hands in the orange hair that he got from Yahiko. He opened his eyes, the same eyes Nagato has, and smiled at him. Pein thought of all the trouble they went through just to have him.

Yahiko and Nagato were high school sweet hearts, having been through so much together. They both wanted a child, but they didn't want to go through it with a woman, nor have their sperm artificially inserted into some random woman. So they went to a lab, owned by Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraya, and asked them to help them, the high school jobs are for community service for something … but that's another story.

By then, Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru were successful scientists who made a living experimenting on random diseases to find cures. They successfully created a cure for Tetsumakanami, a disease that attacks the heart's arteries and dissolves the main veins connecting the heart and brain, also turning the brain into actual mush. (I don't have internet to investigate, so I made one up o. o)

At the time, it was unheard of, but Orochimaru took on the project to create a baby without the womb of a woman, and instead implant a womb into a man. He did some tests on Nagato, locking himself in his office and plunging himself into intoxicating amounts of research. He had locked himself out of the world entirely and even almost died of dehydration just because he didn't want to let go of his research. He had been so close to finding the answer to Yahiko and Nagato's problem, when he almost suffered a stroke.

That is where Kabuto came into the picture, he had been the student nurse to take charge of Orochimaru and inevitably, he helped Orochimaru achieve his goal and find the answer. Soon after, Nagato was scheduled into surgery, the womb had been implanted and a month later, he became pregnant. The hospital was not shut down if that is what you're wondering, its just the Tsunade and Orochimaru like to have a different job, also the community service requires them … but again, another story for another time.

Yahiko smiled as he watched the two loves of his life sitting together and talking. He walked in, wrapping his arms around Nagato and grinning a wild, Cheshire cat smile at Pein. "So, care to explain who this _'Neji'_ is?"

Pein sighed as he looked at his fathers, how Nagato could have gone through with the birth, was lost to him, but he was glad he did. "Neji is a guy at school that … I like. That's all." Yahiko's grin dropped and he glared at his son.

"Come on now, give us the juicy details! What is he like, have you fucked him? Do you day dream about him? Do you always wake up humping things and yelling out his name like you were doing with my leg this morning?" Pein blushed and gaped at his father, you see … Yahiko was a special type of father who doesn't care, and just wants to know. He is a fun loving person who would always keep an eye out for his loved ones, but sometimes he enjoys humiliating someone, someone named Pein.

"DAD! Why do you always do this? Why can't you be more like daddy?" Nagato blushed, embarrassed that he was found out and pointed a finger at.

"Because son, Nagato is my uke, and he is too adorable to be made a copy of. He is my silent little heart who loves me for me." Nagato blushed and stared at the bed, missing the double smirks directed straight at him.

"Yeah, daddy sure is something. He is always quiet and sweet, and he never yells at anyone. If you changed yourself to be like him, his adorableness would never be the same." Nagato's blush doubled, if that were possible, in shade as he listened to his son speak.

"S-S-Shut up p-please. W-Why d-do you both e-enjoy ganging up on me?" Pein and Yahiko smirked, tackling Nagato to the bed and laughing as they cuddled up to him. If there was one thing Yahiko enjoyed more than humiliating Pein, it was teaming up with him to get his adorable uke to blush. The alarm clock rang once more, signaling that Pein was late for school.

"Damn! Sorry dad, I can't help you make daddy blush adorably anymore, but if you want, I'll leave my bed for you to work with … just take your _'business'_ over to your room!" Yahiko smirked and nodded, enjoying the adorable blush on Nagato's face as Pein mentioned their _'business'_. They watched as Pein ran out of his room, heading straight down to the garage and to his mustang. If there was anything Pein was proud of, it was his rebuilt, classic mustang.

In another part of Konoha, Hinata woke up from a very inappropriate dream involving our favorite silent, shade wearing guy. Hinata lay panting, covered in sweat as she stared at the ceiling, a permanent blush covering her cheeks and terror clouding her eyes.

"N-Neji-niisan!" Neji sprang into the room, the door being kicked down and busted in as he hurriedly made his way over to her bed side.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Did someone come in? Was it Kiba?" Hinata frowned at Neji and glared at him as he fussed over her once more.

"Why is it that every time something happens, you automatically ask if it was Kiba, even when he is nowhere near the problem?" Neji smirked at her, the smirk ruined by the embarrassed blush forming over his cheeks.

"Sorry, force of habit." Hinata smiled at Neji and sat up, making Neji to sit down next her her and start to fuss again. "What's wrong Hinata, tell me what's wrong." Hinata sighed and nodded, deciding it was now time to tell Neji about it.

"Well … for a long time, I've been having these dreams about Shino, and … tonight I had a dream where he and I … had intercourse! I don't know what to do, I think it's bad!" Neji stared at her for a long time, watching as her look of terror flooded into her eyes and washed everything out. He began to giggle, then chuckle, then to full out laugh at her expression as she pouted and stared at him.

"Hinata, that's not bad, it just means that you want him." Hinata nodded and stared at Neji, smiling a little at the explanation.

"Well you tell me who you dream of doing that to!" Neji smirked, a blush covering his cheeks as he recalled the recent dream he had of Pein.

"Simple really … Pein." Hinata stared wide eyed at Neji as he began to drool and blush all the more, and dare she say it, he even had a nosebleed. "Oh that's really good, Pein" Neji mumbled, lost in his daydreaming as he thought of his dream. Hinata smacked him and blushed, moving over to her closet and picking out her outfit.

They left the house soon after, smiling along the way as they discussed their dreams with one another.

"NARUTO" Kyuubi screamed over at the Uzumaki trio's house, running after him and waving his fist in the air. "Give me back my phone!"

"No! I wanna see who you keep texting! I bet it's Itachi!" Naruto said as he scanned through Kyuubi's messenger touch, opening and reading the texts. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the phone as he read the text. Kyuubi sighed and stood right beside him, he knew it was inevitable for Naruto to know about it, so he guessed he would let the little blonde read it for himself.

"P-Pervy g-gramps is … COMING?" Kyuubi smirked as he watched Naruto's expression change from a swift frown to a deeply happy beam, the beam was so bright he was sure he would go blind. Deidara walked in, handing him some sunglasses and adjusting his own. Kyuubi gave him a look as he put them on.

"I had a feeling, un." Kyuubi smirked as he watched Naruto jump around and giggle to no end.

"Naruto! He won't come here! He'll be at the school in about … thirteen minutes." Naruto stopped his jumping and froze, rethinking everything before he bolted out the door, revved up the car, and left, leaving Kyuubi and Deidara behind.

"He seriously left us, didn't he?" Deidara nodded as he walked out to the garage, it was time to open his Christmas present then.

"Come on, we'll take my jeep." Kyuubi nodded and walked out, he could not believe that just happened, and he took his cellphone too.

"Remind me when we get to school that I get to take his iPhone from him since he took my messenger touch." Deidara smirked and nodded, revving up the jeep and speeding away, reminding Kyuubi why they always drove with Naruto … he was the safest driver out of all of them.

At the school, the Akatsuki and ANBU were at it again, both glaring at one another and plotting deaths … metaphorically speaking. "Hey guys! … Where are the Uzumaki trio? They're usually here this early." Everyone shrugged as Kiba asked them, wondering exactly where the three were at the moment. Suddenly Suigetsu ran over to them from around the corner yelling and screaming bloody murder.

"HIT THE DECK! NARUTO'S GONE ON A HIT AND RUN RAMPAGE! HE'LL KILL US ALL!" Suigetsu screamed almost insanely as he ran away, leaving both groups gaping at him.

"Kisame … what do you feed you're little brother?" Kisame glared at Kiba as they heard a car engine rev.

"Do you hear that?" Neji asked as he heard a distant scream.

"HELP! NARTUTO HAS GONE CRAZY! HE'LL RUN US ALL OVER WITH HIS CAR!" Came the distant cry of Lee as he ran away from Naruto's car, Naruto inside laughing insanely as he followed after him.

"YOUTHFUL! RUN LEE, RUN! OUT RUN THAT CAR AND SHOW US ALL YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!" Lee's eyes became watery and he nodded, a spark in his eyes as he actually sped up and out ran the car by a mere 10 yards.

"Gai-sensei! I am running on the fuel of youth and outrunning the car of unyouthfulness!" Gai had tears in his eyes as he watched Lee jump over obstacles and Suigetsu.

"YOU'RE MOTHER FUCKING CRAZY LEE! GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" Suigetsu screamed as he and Lee ran away from a crazy looking Naruto.

A Jeep came crashing in through the fence, doing a tire burning halt on the pavement. A green looking Kyuubi got out of the Jeep and walked over to them, lifting up a finger and staring gravely at their faces. "Never … Let … Deidara … DRIVE! HE WILL KILL US ALL!" He fell face first to the ground, his left leg twitching every now and then as Deidara sped off, sunglasses perched on his nose and a hairdryer in hand.

"NARUTO! FREEZE OR I'LL SHOOT!" Naruto looked over at him and his eyes bulged out of their sockets as he took in the sight of the hairdryer.

"OH MY GOD! … A HAIRDRYER! I'LL DIE!" He stepped on the breaks, letting Deidara speed on by as he made a dangerous U-turn and swerved around, headed straight for Suigetsu once more.

"HEALP! HE'S OUT TO KILL ME!" Suigetsu ran away quickly, passing both gangs and running around with his arms in the air like a moron high on sugar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" They all turned, Naruto stepped on the breaks and Deidara paused in his stalking of Suigetsu with the hairdryer.

"PERVY GRAMPS!" Naruto yelled out, running out of his car and running over Kiba as he pushed him down and stepped on his face.

"Stop calling me that brat! And what the hell were you doing?" Naruto smiled and giggled hysterically, jumping around and running off, leaving a stunned Jiraya behind.

"Someone gave him the chocolate, didn't they?" Kyuubi shook his head while Deidara tried to blast Suigetsu with the hairdryer.

"And someone gave Deidara the sugar, didn't they?" again, Kyuubi shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair and slumping down. "Well then, why are they like this?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you being here, gramps." Jiraya rolled his eyes and pulled out a box, making Kyuubi quirk an eyebrow.

"Naruto made me bring this, but I don't know why." Kyuubi smirked as he took the box, opening it up to see the whole new set of Icha Icha Paradise inside.

"Now why wouldn't I be surprised? Come on gramps, I'll take you to Obaa-chan's office and leave you there." Jiraya nodded and beamed at Kyuubi, making Kyuubi break out the sunglasses once again. "Thank god for Deidara's hunches!"

Both the ANBU and Akatsuki were stunned as Suigetsu ran for his life, Deidara attacked him, and Naruto began to climb the flag pole looking like King Kong. "What the hell was that?" They all shrugged, Hidan once again being ignored as Kiba clutched his cloak pleading for help.

"Let's all just get into Kakashi's classroom now, I'm bored and I need to sleep … troublesome glare meetings being to damn early in the mornings to get much sleep." Shikamaru drawled out, too angry to even watch as the groups raised eyebrows at him and scratch their heads in wonder.

They made it to Kakashi's room, the rest of ANBU and Akatsuki sitting in random desks until the bell rang and they had to go to their own classrooms.

"Alright, so what are we going to do about our dares?" Hinata asked, not wanting to do it, but she had to.

"Simple, just do them, Pein will go first, then you, then me and finally Chouji" Sasori said, watching tediously how Gai chased after Lee with the lawn mower.

"Er … okay, fine by me." Hinata said, seriously not wanting to do her dare, but there was no choice. Kakashi walked in at that moment, raising an eyebrow at them all but otherwise not saying a thing.

Soon there was a BAM and a groan coming from Kakashi's reading closet, making everyone go quiet and Kakashi put his book down. "What was that?" Everyone shrugged as Kakashi got up and walked over to the closet, placing his ear on the door to listen.

There was a loud moan and more shuffling sounds as Kakashi listened, his one eye going wide as he heard someone curse and groan loudly. "What the hell is going on in here?"

They all turned around to see Jiraya standing there, his arms wrapped around the box that he took from Kyuubi and a smirk on his face. "J-Jiraya? The famous author of the Icha Icha franchise? OH MY GOD!" Jiraya smirked and threw the box into Kakashi's unresponsive hands, managing to smack him in the face with a box.

"That's from Naruto, his gift to you." Kakashi's eye glazed over as he giggled like a school girl and hurried over to his desk, the sounds from inside his closet forgotten.

There was a loud moan and crash that came from the closet, making Jiraya raise an eyebrow and walk over to the closet and place his ear on it. The Akatsuki and ANBU all watched as his face changed from serious, to determined, to puzzled, and finally to a pervert who has found the jackpot. Kyuubi rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door, smacking Jiraya on the head and glaring at him.

"Stop being a pervert gramps!" Kyuubi attacked Jiraya's head mercilessly as Jiraya had a huge nosebleed, the opening of the door going unnoticed to them.

Naruto emerged from the closet, followed by Deidara, both looking messed up and with pink covering their faces. Kyuubi looked up when he heard the closet door close, watching as his brothers swayed and blushed.

"Why were you two in Kakashi's closet and making weird noises?" Naruto looked up and sighed, rubbing his head much like as if he had a hang over.

"Oh that, we were excited and needed to release some of it." Everyone stared at Deidara and Naruto as Kyuubi's eyes grew wide and Sasuke and Sasori both had huge nosebleeds, their legs twitching now and then.

"Er … I understand if you can't hold it in until you get home, but my closet is not a place to be doing that sort of thing. Did you clean up your mess?" Naruto and Deidara quirked a brow and nodded, not understanding what exactly Kakashi was saying.

"Yeah, Naruto cleaned up the knocked over books and chair while I put all of the papers and desk back, why, un?" Kakashi shook his head and placed his hands on both their shoulders.

"Naruto, Deidara … I know you may want each other, but you must RESIST. Incest is not looked upon very nicely in society these days. It may have been back in ancient times, but not now." Naruto and Deidara's faces became beat red and their eyes bulged out as they stepped away from Kakashi and the perverted glint in his eye.

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI, YOU PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU THINKING THAT?" Naruto yelled out, an accusing finger pointed out at Kakashi. Kyuubi sighed and face palmed, smacking Kakashi in the back of the head and walking over to his little brothers.

"Because you idiots, you said, and I quote, _"Oh that, we were excited and needed to release some of it."_ So what do you think we'd all think with that type of response and the way you came out?" Naruto blushed and looked at everyone, who were now on the floor with blood coming out their noses.

"Er … well we didn't do that, un!" Deidara said, a pout clear on his blush covered face. Naruto nodded in agreement just as the bell rang, announcing the start of the school day.

"Geez, it's only now the start of the school day and we already have something unexpected happen. I mean look at the Akatsuki and ANBU, down there on the floor with Kakashi-sensei and some old man with blood streaming down their faces. What's next? Pein attacking Hinata? That will be the day when I give all my money away and serve someone as a slave." Karin said as she sat down next to Sakura and Ino.

"Alright, when that happens, you do it to me." Sakura said a sly look in her eyes.

"Deal, but if it doesn't happen … I get to have you as my slave and you give me your money." Karin said with a smirk. Sakura nodded and shook her hand, she was going to enjoy herself since that actually might happen; she heard both groups talking about Pein, Hinata, Sasori, and Chouji doing something.

Naruto sat down and smiled at everyone as they came to, most of them blushing and some palling as the smile that he gave them was not friendly. "Watch out guys, you never know when I'll strike!" Naruto smirked as he watched them all jump and scurry away.

Later during lunch, they did something different … they all sat down together!

"Hey! Why are we all sitting together?" Hidan asked with puzzlement clear in his voice.

"We don't know, Pein and Neji just moved the tables together and sat us all down." Kiba said, him having been seated beside Hidan and Suigetsu, and not liking it. Suigetsu smirked and squeezed his hand reassuringly, his thumb soothingly rubbing lazy circles over Kiba's hand. They had been going out for only two days, but still … it felt good to sit together, even though no one knew about them.

Naruto smirked, he knew all about them, he also knew Hinata had a crush on Shino, and he on her. He knew all about Kisame's love for Juugo, and about how Juugo slightly stalks Kisame and dreams of him. He knew Neji and Pein had sex, yet they don't know what they are. He knew Tenten had a thing for Temari and her to Tenten. He also knew Gaara had a thing for his eldest brother, Shukaku, and that was a surprise even to Naruto himself. He knew Gaara and Shukaku were both adopted by Temari and Kankuro's parents, but he just didn't know those two were in love with one another, he was thanking Kami that he and his brothers weren't in love with each other, though he could relate with Gaara.

Naruto knew everything about everyone at this school, if there was a romance, he would know about it, if there was a rapist in the school body, he wouldn't tell you how, but he would know about it. He even knew Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori were in a secret band and played rock with the occasional love song. He knew all about them, even if they didn't know it themselves. It was all in their eyes, the eyes convey many things about ones self, and Naruto had been hiding himself behind a mask all his life; he knew how to read those emotion masks like the back of his hand.

He smirked as he watched Suigetsu secretly comfort Kiba, the look in his eyes exposed love, the same love that Kiba's eyes exposed. Oh how Naruto loved doing this, watching the love between two people blossom. He had a new idea, and this was no longer and prank war, it was going to be a matchmaking war. And Naruto was the matchmaker.

Kyuubi sighed as he watched Naruto; he was at it again. He walked over to them, Shukaku and Nibi walking right behind him. "Hey guys, the gang is wondering when this prank war of yours if going to start for today, we're kind of tired of waiting around for you guys." Kyuubi said, Nibi glaring at all of them with her glare of death.

"Er, we'll be right on that!" Pein said as he got up and walked around the table, lifting Hinata up out of her seat and standing her up a little bit away from the gangs.

"Hinata … I want some milk!" Hinata raised her eyebrows and walked over to her seat, grabbing her milk carton and handing it over to Pein.

"There you go, anything else?" Pein sweat dropped and threw the milk to the side, shaking his head as he walked closer to her.

"No, you don't understand, I wants me some MILK!" Hinata trembled in fear as Pein walked closer, his hands twitching as they reached for her.

"I-I D-Don't understand, P-Pein-kun." Pein halted his actions and stared at her as she curiously looked back at him, the most innocent look he had ever seen since Naruto's look on Tuesday.

"W-What did you call me?" Hinata stared puzzled for a moment then smiled at him.

"I said Pein-kun." Pein smiled at her as she did at him. So she had accepted him as Neji's lover; he was in. He looked over at the rest of them and said a silent sorry to her as he looked down at the ground.

"Regardless, Hinata. I still need milk!" Hinata looked at him in awe as he began to move towards her again, his hand once again twitching as they reached for her, or her breasts to be more precise.

"W-what?" It was too late, he had reached her and his hands were fondling their way to milk. Hinata blushed and stared at Pein as he began to drool and reach into his bag.

"MILK!" Hinata stared in horror as he pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl.

"N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata yelled as she took off, Pein right behind her and the rest of them in awe.

"What the hell? Why the hell did Pein attack Hinata?" Karin yelled out at her table beside Ino and in front of Sakura.

"I don't know, but pay up." Sakura said with a grin as she watched Karin pull out her purse and reach inside, pulling out some money and thrusting it into her awaiting hands.

"There," she said, an angry pout forming on her lips as they watched Hinata run away from Pein.

"PEIN! She doesn't produce milk my youthful student!" Gai said as he ran after them, Lee right beside him and Tsunade yelling out of her office.

"GAI! YOU PUT SOME OF YOUR MEDICATION IN HERE AND NOW I CAN SEE THE IDIOT OF MY HUSBAND HERE!" Tsunade yelled as Jiraya walked behind her and pulled her head in, an evil perverted glint in his eyes.

"What the hell?" Neji said as Hinata ran passed him and Pein managed to smack his ass.

"PEIN MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! HINATA DOES NOT HAVE THE YOUTHFUL MILK TO GIVE! THERE IS YOUTHFUL MILK IN THE CAFETERIA!" Gai yelled as he passed Neji, stopping and staring gravely at him.

"So I have found you my youthful student … it is time for the exorcism, the evil toilet still has the most unyouthful spell about you!" Neji gulped as he took off, Gai behind him with a Preacher robes wearing Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI! I AM NOT POSSESSED BY THAT DAMN TOILET! IT WAS JUST A PRANK ALREADY! … NARUTO HELP ME!"

"Sorry Neji! I didn't say these pranks wouldn't have consequences to them!" Naruto called out as Lee and Gai dog piled on Neji and began to shower him in holy water.

"ARRRRRGHHHH! It HURTS!" They all turned around to see Pein trying to pump milk out of Hinata through a milk pumper used for cows.

"Where the hell did Leader-sama get a milk pumper?" Itachi asked as he watched Pein growl at the obviously non-cooperating breasts.

"I don't know, but you guys want to go to art now? It's A Day and we all have art." They nodded and followed after Kakuzu as they left the cafeteria without a problem at all.

"Welcome class! How is my favorite honors class doing today?" Kurenai asked as everyone entered the room, a huge blush covering her face and Anko at the windows; a huge blush of her own adorning her face as well. They just rolled their eyes and sat down at their seats, Hinata walking in looking all raggedy and Pein right behind her.

Kurenai was about to ask about that when the door was kicked open and Kabuto barged into the room, with a look that could kill.

"NARUTO!" he yelled as he marched himself up to Naruto's desk, a huge blush covering his face and Orochimaru entering the room after him, blood flowing down his face from his nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you and giving me dildos? And what the hell is the meaning of this thing?" Kabuto yelled out, holding out a dildo that looked like a chibi version of Orochimaru. Naruto took the dildo and pressed the side button.

"Oh Kabuto, you're so tight I just want to fuck you all night long!" the dildo said with a voice belonging to Orochimaru. Kabuto's blush grew in intensity as he listened to the dildo purr.

"Wow, it even has Orochimaru talking action! Does it have dirty talk on it?" Naruto asked as he pressed another button with the label, _'Dirty'_, what came out was the end of Kabuto's blush, for it made it into a whole new level of red.

"Kabuto, you're my bitch! I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard, you won't walk for weeks! You're boy cunt will be so filled with my cum that you'll be having my babies soon. And then I'll fuck you again and again just to have more kids! You'll see you bitch! I'll make you into my cumslut and you'll like it!" Orochimaru busted into a new nosebleed, going unconscious as Kabuto's face fired up again.

"Wow, how did you do that Naruto?" Kiba asked, wondering how Naruto could make a dildo and get it to talk.

"Easy! I just get my friend Genma to make them and all I have to do is get recordings of their voices!" they all fell anime style as Naruto smiled innocently, pulling out a bag from inside his bookbag.

"Now let me just tape your voices and I'm all set!" They all glared at Naruto as he fell laughing on the ground.

"Well, if you're all finished, just get on your projects while I go help Anko calm Tsunade-sama. She says Gai's new medication is in her saki and that it made her husband appear." Kurenai said as she walked out, leaving them all stunned and staring.

"Well, er … Orochimaru will wake up soon, and Kabuto will snap out of his trance someday, so lets get to work, un!" Deidara said as Gaara passed out the projects to everyone.

It was halfway into the class that Hinata got up and walked over to Sasori, smiling timidly at him as he looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Hinata?" She fiddled with her fingers as she looked for the right words.

"Well Sasori-kun … I … er …" she huffed and closed her eyes, waiting a little to then open them to stare determinedly at him.

"Go on Hinata." She smiled at him and sat down across from him, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Well Sasori-kun, I just wanted to say that you are by far the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on. If everyone says Itachi and Sasuke are better, then they are just too blind because you are a true work of art. True Itachi and Sasuke have their charms, but you are just perfect!" Sasori took a big gulp of air in surprise as he watched the truth in Hinata's eyes.

"You are just the most hansom thing there is. You're funny, kind, you're are both silent and have your charming loud moments, and you're taste in art is masterful." Sasori smiled and nodded, Hinata knew she was boosting his ego by bringing his art into this, but it was the only way to get him to really believe her.

"Sasori, I have one more thing to say to you," she said, taking his hands in hers and smiling at him in a friendly manner.

"I just want to say …" Sasori held his breath as she took a deep breath, fearing she would say she was in love with him. "… Gaara is better looking than you." Sasori fell anime style and looked dumbfounded as she stood up and sneered at him.

"Gaara is by far, so much better looking than you, that I'm sure he would beat you in anything, even in art!" She said, walking away and pulling on Gaara's rolling chair, plopping herself on his lap and sticking her tongue out at Sasori.

"Gaara IS better than you!" She yelled at Sasori as he stared in dumbfounded awe at her, Gaara too busy blushing his face off to notice the sniggers all around him.

"HEY BITCH! Even if he is better than Sasori, he is MINE!" Shukaku yelled out, his rage clouding his judgment at what he just said.

"Er, Shukaku … what did you say?" Shukaku's eyes widened considerably as he realized what he said and what Kyuubi just asked.

"Oh … that came out wrong, didn't it?" Naruto smirked, Shukaku sure knew how to cover himself good.

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asked, his curiosity getting to him, he believed Shukaku, but he wanted to know what he meant. Naruto sighed internally, and Kyuubi called him an idiot.

"I mean, that even if Gaara was good looking, he is my responsibility, and I will not have him getting into a relationship right now! He can do that after high school!" Gaara rolled his eyes and started on his work again, his dejected look was not missed on Naruto like it was with the others.

Shukaku and Gaara needed to talk about this, if they were in love, they should at least let the other know. This secrecy is starting to tear them apart.

"Well then … er Hinata, that was something … I think you, Sasori, and Gaara need to talk this love triangle of yours over." Kurenai said from her spot at the door, scaring the shit out of everyone. The bell rang and everyone walked out, a dejected Gaara, a pissed off Sasori, and a very embarrassed Hinata being the last ones out of the classroom.

"Next up is gym! Hell yes!" Naruto cheered as he and Deidara grabbed Gaara and raced to gym, leaving behind the two exhausted gangs behind and Kyuubi.

"Why did they just grab my baby brother and run away with him?" Shukaku asked, trying desperately to not run after them and attack them for Gaara's sake.

"Because Naruto made him his new friend and Deidara just loves to mess with people." Kyuubi said with an exhausted sigh as they entered the gym from hell, with their teacher, Maito Gai.

"YOUTHFULNESS! IT IS THAT TIME OF THE DAY! WELCOME TO CLASS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai yelled out, making the gym ring with his echos and Lee start to cry.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled out, pushing his way passed Naruto.

"LEE" Gai yelled out, running over to Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

They both met in the middle of the gym, the sun setting behind them and waves crashing against the cliff they were standing on.

"How the hell is that happening?" Hidan yelled out as they watched the scene unfold.

"Oh, sorry, we're setting up for the drama class, but the auditorium doesn't have enough light, so we came in here." Juugo said as he turned off the waves and sunset backdrop, leaving Gai and Lee hugging in front of a blank screen.

"Which is a good start to our marvelous youthful class for today!" Gai said, his teeth shining and already in his good guy pose, a thumb jutting out.

"What Gai-sensei?" They all asked in unison as Gai kept smiling and posing into the air.

"Oh right, well … I need to hunt down that unyouthful toilet! It has possessed Neji once, and I don't want it to do it again! So I'm off to capture it! Good luck at the auditorium, because that is where you youthful students shall be staying at – helping the drama club with their youthful props." With that said and done, he left the gym, his hunting hat in one hand and a giant butterfly net in the other.

"How the fucking hell did that guy become a teacher?" Hidan asked as they watched Gai prance about and skip off into the sunset.

"We may never know Hidan, we may never know." Kakuzu said as they all walked out of the gym and made their way into the auditorium right behind Juugo.

"Karin! Gai-sensei sent his class to help us, tell Sai to get down here and instruct them on what to do, please!" Juugo yelled out quietly as he walked onto the stage and began to set up the backdrop once more.

"Alright already! … SAI! GET YOUR TRANSEVSTITE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Karin yelled up at the ceiling as she began to pick up her brush once more and paint a giant moon. There was a sound of rustling before a guy appeared to be lowered down onto the stage from high up on the ceiling.

"Karin, shut up, I am not a whore who cross dresses like you." Sai said calmly as he walked over to her and smiled at her.

"Shut the fuck up and get to helping already! Konan-sensei isn't going to like the fact that we're doing the work NOW when we were supposed to do it two days ago." Sai rolled his eyes and nodded, turning around to survey the guys.

"Well, seems Gai-sensei sent us cute ones, very very hot cute ones." He said as he winked at Naruto, Gaara, and Deidara. Naruto blushed and smiled at Sai cutely as he walked over to him.

"Well thanks, but we're taken. Now if you would please help us get to work?" Sai smiled at Naruto and nodded, linking his arm with Naruto's and Deidara as they pulled on Gaara's.

"Well, we need someone up on the drapes and get a delinter on them, we need some artists to draw some backdrops, we need technical people on lights, we also need someone on the costumes and models for them.

Naruto smirked and nodded, turning towards both gangs. "Okay! Deidara and Sasori at the backdrops, NOW!" Both Deidara and Sasori jumped unexpectedly and ran to the backdrops, both too scared to wonder where Naruto got a drill Sargent voice.

"I want Chouji, Hidan, and Kakuzu on the drapes with Sakura! Sugetsu, Kiba, Kisame, Itachi, and Shino on the lights with Sai! Tenten, and Hinata on costumes with Ino! Pein, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru out in the audience and help the tech people on the lights!" Everyone nodded and left to their jobs, leaving Naruto and Gaara on the stage and Kyuubi and Shukaku talking with Sai.

"What about us? And our brothers?" Gaara asked as he looked over at his big brother.

"Kyuubi and Shukaku are going to supervise us all, and you and me are models!" Gaara nodded and began to walk over to Hinata, Ino, and Tenten before stopping and turning around to stare at Naruto with a disbelieving look.

"We're WHAT?" Naruto smirked and pulled Gaara with him over to Tenten and Hinata.

"Relax, it will be fine!" Naruto said as they walked over. "Alright Hinata, give me my first costume, I'm going in first!" Hinata smirked and nodded, handing him a super small pink frilly dress with laces and many things.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HINATA?" Naruto yelled out as he took in the sight of the pink maid costume.

"It's your first costume, we need to fit them, so you're going to model them for us so we know what to take off of them." Naruto sighed and nodded, knowing that he was the one to ask for this, but not believing that Hinata would do something like that to him.

"Just go and try it on Naruto!" Tenten said as she pushed him into the dressing room.

"It won't hurt to just try it out, Naruto!" Ino said with an encouraging smile.

"Good Luck Naruto!" Gaara yelled after him, smirk clear in his voice. Naruto sighed as he closed the door, he wasn't going to back down on something he said he would do.

Sasuke stood next to Kyuubi and Shukaku as they watched Itachi hang from the ceiling when Naruto walked back out wearing the pink maid's dress and carrying a plate filled with juices.

"Well, how do I look?" Naruto asked as he put his finger over his lips and gave the most adorable look ever. Sasuke had a huge nosebleed as he watched Naruto pout over at him. "Y-You look h-horrible, now go put something less sexy on." He said as he rushed over to him, all eyes on Naruto.

"I guess we don't need to strip him of anything." Hinata said loudly, making everyone's eyes bulge out and stare at her. "You perverts! We're fitting the costumes!" She yelled out, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

_'Now is my chance, now I shall take my revenge on her for tricking me earlier today!'_ Sasori thought as he left, finishing his backdrop and walking over to the costume station.

"Oh hello, Sasori!" Hinata said as he walked over, smiling at him as he slowly neared her.

"Hinata." He said as he pushed her behind the drapes, into the unused part of the stage. "I was really hurt you know. So I'm going to make you hurt as well." Hinata's eyes were wide as he pushed her up against the wall, making her gasp unexpectedly and him smirk.

"S-Sasori-kun! I'm sorry! I-it was my p-prank, I'm sorry!" Hinata gasped out as he neared her, pressing his body against her soft one.

"I don't care if it was a prank or not, you really hurt my feelings when you said the little squirt was hotter than me. It's true, he is one hell of a cute redhead, but he is NOT hotter than me!" Sasori sneered at her, pressing his body harder against hers and making her squirm.

"Get this, he is uke, so naturally he is cute. But I am seme, and I am hot. So if you go around saying he is hotter than I, then it truly hurts my ego." He growled out, finally pressing himself all of the way and causing Hinata to gasp out in surprise.

"S-Sasori, please!" Hinata whimpered out, not wanting to be pressed against the wall.

"Not yet Hinata, I want to play a little ball." she raised an eyebrow at his request as he smirked evilly.

"What do you mean play ball?"

"I mean this!" He grabbed at both of her breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing them tightly. Hinata gasped and moaned softly in slight pain.

"Hinata, guess what?"

"W-what?"

"… MOO," Hinata yelled out in fear and finally managed to break away from Sasori only to run off like she just saw a ghost.

Sasori smirked and walked back out onto the stage, taking his place back at his backdrop and finding that it dried.

"Where were you, Sasori, un?" Deidara asked as he finished putting the finishing touches to his sunset in a rose garden backdrop.

"I just went to go get something to drink." He said as he turned away from his hurricane at sea on a ship backdrop. Sai walked by at that moment, gasping in awe as he looked at the two backdrops created by these two geniuses.

"Wow! You guys are good at this!" He said with a smile, making both artists smirk in triumph.

"All I can do is well," he turned and pointed at the giant night sky backdrop in the back of the stage filled with many constellations and stars outlined with a forest of dark trees; it was a masterpiece.

"Wow, that is very good! Have you ever considered joining the art club? We're going to start a bridge with drama and music club, so you'll still be able to be in the drama club, un." Deidara said as he looked over the painting.

"Wow, seriously?" Sai asked with a smile. Sasori smiled as Deidara and Sai began to converse over the clubs, he really did like his blonde beauty.

Over with the modeling, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shukaku were on the verge of fainting, or blacking out if you would like to call it that, because of their serious blood loss. They have been staring at their ukes as they modeled dresses, bunny costumes, and suits alike, Kyuubi having to help out because of the many costumes to try and Itachi having come down to watch when Sasuke called him over

"Now we just need the taller ones modeled, and since you three seem to like being here, you'll model them!" Ino said as she handed Shukaku, Itachi, and Sasuke some costumes.

"What?" Shukaku asked as they were all forced into the changing booths, Naruto, Gaara, and Kyuubi having all been sent to sit down with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to fit the last of their costumes.

"JUST CHANGE!" Tenten yelled, scaring the shit out of them all as they quickly changed and walked out.

Naruto gasped as he took in the sight of Sasuke, dressed as a vampire. He wore a black suit with a blood red dress shirt and a black tie, making his already pale complexion even more pale. He looked even hotter in Naruto's opinion and he even came with the perfect teeth to match. "Damn! We need to fix the sag in that shirt Hinata!" Hinata nodded and went to work on him, making Sasuke splutter as she began to feel him up.

"Now you know what I felt like!" Naruto said with a grin.

Gaara gasped and blushed as Shukaku came out dressed as a sandy brown wolf man, his ears high on top of his sandy blonde hair, and a big bushy tail behind him. The tail and ears made him look even more animalistic and sexy. The bloodied and ripped up shirt showed off his upper abs and pecs, the ripped up shorts held his ass very nicely and the whole look made him even sexier to Gaara. Poor Gaara was on the verge of a nosebleed, but he couldn't do that in front of everyone, especially Shukaku himself. "Tenten! Fix up some of the holes, they're too much!" Tenten nodded and got to work on it, bringing her threads and needles with her.

Kyuubi smirked as he blushed at the sight of Itachi, dressed up as a 1950's mobster. He had his body length coat over his shoulder and his hat perched just right over his head, making him have to tilt his head up just to look at you in the eyes. His striped suit clung onto his slim body, showing off the muscles hidden behind all of those clothes. Kyuubi drooled as he watched Itachi bring up a fake cigar and put it to his lips, making him look even hotter in Kyuubi's book. "Ino, that suit is a bit snug at the ass, see if you can try and fix it." Tenten said to Ino as she worked on Shukaku.

"Hell no!" Itachi and Ino said at the same time, both blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Er, what I mean is … it is actually the right size for him, besides that is one hell of a good ass to hide, and the suit jacket already covers it." Ino said, an embarrassed blush covering her cheeks.

"Also, this suit feels so good on my ass, I think I'm going to keep it." Itachi said with amusement in his voice.

"Hey guys! It's almost time to go, finish up whatever it is that you're doing and get ready to get the hell out of here!" Sai said as he made the finishing touches on the lights in the ceiling.

Deidara finished up his mobster's hideout backdrop, Sasori finished up his creepy forest backdrop, the girls finished up their fitting, the light crew fixed up the lights, Juugo finished up his backdrop sequencing machine, and Naruto and the other models got dressed.

The bell rang and they all left the auditorium with a bunch of laughs, all headed to the parking lot and to their respective cars.

"WAIT!" Chouji said, pulling out a small notebook and running up to Itachi and Deidara. "I have a question for you two!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, what is it, un?" Deidara asked as he set his school bag into his Jeep and turned around to him, Itachi grunted and did the same.

"Well … what type of conditioner do you use to keep your hair silky smooth and long?" Chouji asked with a puppy look in his eyes.

"Er … well I use … Suave Professionals with the almonds, because almonds are good for your hair, what about you Itachi, un?" Deidara said, turning to Itachi as Chouji took notes.

"The same basically." He said as Chouji nodded and took notes.

"Well thanks but … Can I eat your hair now?" Both Deidara and Itachi stared at Chouji as if he grew a second head then and there.

"E-excuse me/un?" They both said in unison as Chouji advanced on them, his mouth salivating and a fork appearing in his hand.

"Can. I. Eat. Your. Hair. Now?" Chouji repeated as he charged at both stunned boys, making them both flail their arms and dive to the sides, watching as Chouji kept running and smacked himself straight into Naruto's car door.

Naruto let the window down and stuck his head out, looking at Chouji as he laid there unconscious with drool coming out of his mouth. "Did I do something bad by parking here?" Naruto asked as he got out of his car and poked Chouji's foot.

"I don't think you did … anyone want to go to McDonalds, un?" Everyone nodded and began to walk across the street, leaving Chouji on the ground beside Naruto's car.

"Everyone remember where I parked … beside an unconscious Chouji!" They all nodded as they entered the fast food joint, completely forgetting Chouji's still unconscious form.

[o.o][o.o][o.o][o.o][o.o]Done with Chapter[o.o][o.o][o.o][o.o][o.o]

Me: LOLZ! … This chapter sucked even worse than the rest! -w-;;

Naruto: … that part with Kakashi's closet … what the hell?

Deidara: yeah! What the hell was that, un?

Me: Oh! Well … I had eaten chocolate, and that is forbidden for me to do, so I hid myself in my room, but then I had to run and stuff, so I did. I ended up falling on my face a bunch of times, but when I was better, I walked outside and everyone in the house was outside my room and asked me what I was doing and in there, so I told them … I didn't know until someone took me aside and told me. Doesn't that happen a lot to everyone?

Sasuke: No, it does not.

Naruto: it did to her!

Itachi: … and the Chouji thing?

Deidara: Seriously, un. What was with that.

Me: I had to end it, but I still had to do Chouji, so I did that.

Tobi: You're reading from, Bad Writer xD Please review!

Me: Pretty please? :3?


	5. Friday! :D FINALLY!

Me: Well its that time again! I'm UPDATING! And now after my failure with "The Fighters" I feel so down! Dx And I am soooo sorry for the long wait … I had exam week!

Naruto: Will you just let that GO?

Sasuke: She can't dobe, what happened with that fic made her feel so used and down. She actually attacked Damian, didn't she Itachi?

Itachi: Yeah, she verbally harassed him and left.

Me: SHUT UP! … Leave meh private beating of asses alone!

Sasuke: My beating of asses isn't private, now is it?

Me: Don't you mean beating of Naruto's ass? With your cock? On a bed? In many fanfictions?

Sasuke: CORRECT! That piece of ass is mine!

Naruto: Why do I feel like a one dollar whore? -w-?

Me: You aren't a whore! … Now that Sakura bitch, THAT is a one dollar whore … no, not one dollar, that's a penny whore right there!

Itachi: Why do you say that?

Me: They always pair her with EVERY single character out there!

Everyone: … AHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD!

Me: Lolz, thought so! ;D

Tobi: Elena-Chan DEFINATELY owns this plot. Kishimoto, although he looks so much like her, with his D-cups and short skirts, is not her, so don't say that.

Me: SHUT UP TOBI!

Tobi: Tobi loves you! D'x

Chapter 5  
FRIDAY! :D!

"Sasuke! Ah, fuck yes!" Naruto arched his back as his hands teased him, making him arch his back and moan louder. He lightly caressed his cock, trailing a hand up to his mouth to suck at his fingers as he smirked at Sasuke. "Wake up, teme." Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he jumped out of bed.

"… DAMN IT!" He was entirely sure Naruto was laughing his ass off inside his dreamland, he would bet money on it. Itachi walked in and rolled his eyes, he didn't want to know about the sick twisted dreams Sasuke has locked up inside that deranged brain of his.

"Alright Sasuke, alright. Elmo is not going to gang up with Barney to rape us all, it's all in your dreams." Itachi cooed softly as he sat down beside his brother and hugged him reassuringly. Sasuke glared at him as he pushed him away.

"Oh fuck you, Itachi!" Sasuke growled, walking out of the room and leaving a smirking weasel behind. "By the way … Kyuubi said to get there early, lover boy!" Sasuke called out from the bathroom, smirking when Itachi came running out and fell on his face. Ah, the pleasures of being an Uchiha, no one ever sees you being a failure, but you get to catch it all; that's the life.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Elmo's world!" Itachi called out, slamming into his little brother as he ran into the bathroom. "We're both needed there, and we're about to be late if you don't hurry up!" Sasuke growled at Itachi, but hurried none the less.

Over at the school, Kyuubi was growling and glaring at the horizon as Naruto giggled with Deidara.

"Where the fuck are they?" Kyuubi yelled, turning to glare at the giggling blonde duo. "Stop giggling! The project is due Monday, and we had this whole week to work on it! Why did no one tell me?" Kyuubi grumbled as he turned to his phone, Naruto having given it back to him the afternoon prior.

"Even I didn't know about it, Kyuu, un! And it was an ART project!" Naruto smirked at his brothers, walking over to his car's trunk.

"Well I did!" He called out in a sing song voice as he unlocked the trunk and showed them both a big black box he had tucked inside. "Sasuke helped with some of it!" Naruto declared proudly as he turned to his brothers.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asked, the box calling to him as he walked closer.

"Oh, that is something else, my project is in my room … ehehehe, I kind of forgot to put it inside the car." Kyuubi and Deidara both sweat dropped as a group of cars raced into the empty parking lot and parked next to them.

"Kakuzu! Learn how to mother fucking drive, you hedonist! Geez, for a guy who acts like a fucking old geaser, and loves money, you sure don't know how to fucking drive! Even the mother fucking grandma passed us!" Hidan yelled as he pushed his way out of the car.

"Shut up Hidan! I was going at the speed limit, it's not my fault the grandma was as blind as Itachi." Kakuzu droned out, glaring at Hidan as he got into his face.

"Hey! I resent that, I am not blind, I just could not bring myself to hit that filthy old mole, it's called animal abuse." Itachi said, glaring off to the side as both Hidan and Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Itachi, it was a game, even Neji and his girly ass could hit the damn thing." Sasuke said, getting out of the sleek, black mustang as Itachi rolled his eyes and walked over to the Uzumaki trio.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you calling girly, Elmo's world?" Sasuke froze in his tracks as he processed what Neji called him.

"Oh come ON! Who else knows about that?" Everyone raised their hands, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "How do you three know about it?" he asked, pointing to Naruto and his brothers.

"Gaara had the same dream, he said you were there too, so we asked Itachi. He said you also had that dream. But if it makes you feel any better, so did Itachi. Both Barney and Elmo gang raped his ass!" Naruto exclaimed, smirking as Itachi's eyes widened and his left eye twitched.

" … " was all that was heard as they processed what Naruto said.

"Erm … well Itachi, that is … interesting." Pein said, smirking as Itachi glared at them.

"Is that why princess doesn't like to hear those songs being sung?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head and glaring at Kakuzu. "You hedonist! You were driving like on an old woman!" Everyone sweat dropped as Kakuzu glared at him.

"No, no Hidan. I am a hedonist, yes I'll admit that much, but I drove at the speed limit." Naruto and Deidara both gasped dramatically, ganging up on Kakuzu as they pushed Hidan out of the way.

"You a HEDONIST! You drive like a grandma! What's the point in having a smoking car, if you can't have fun! You should be ashamed to call yourself a hedonist! That right there is a great dishonor! Every good little hedonist knows to fucking DRIVE! You have to be living the moment!" Naruto yelled, Deidara nodding right beside him.

"Yeah, un! Me and Naruto can get into that car and be all like, "DRIVE, BITCH, DRIVE!" On your ass, if you need help, un!" Deidara yelled out, all three not noticing as everyone fell anime style.

"Well if that is over with, what did you want, Kyuubi?" Itachi asked, watching as Sasori and Kisame walked out of their cars; Kiba and Suigetsu nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, did you know we have an art project due … MONDAY?" Everyone spluttered as they stared at Kyuubi while he sweat dropped. "Come on, no one knew about it?" Everyone shook their heads as he glared at them.

"WELL! If it isn't Kyuubi and those two gangs!" Shukaku yelled from behind them, all smiles and sunshine since Gaara was by his side.

"Why the hell am I the only one who sees it?" Naruto asked himself as he walked over to Gaara, attacking him with a huge hug. "PANDA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO! I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS GAARA!" Naruto glared but let Gaara go.

"Alright, who goes today?" Shukaku asked, trying not to death glare Naruto into oblivion.

"Ano … T-Today erm … Well today Deidara, Tenten, Hidan, Shino, and Itachi-san go." Hinata said from her hiding spot behind Neji.

"Well that's good. At least Naruto doesn't go, I don't think I can handle another fish-incident again." Kisame said, sighing in relief when Naruto didn't hear him. Naruto smirked, oh he heard him alright.

"Hey Kisame! What's the best type of fish to eat in the morning?" He asked innocently, watching as Kisame palled and made a run for it, leaving everyone to raise their eyebrows at that.

"ATTENTION RANDOM HOES. THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT IS NOT THE BEST PLACE TO GET BUSINESS, PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM THE PREMISES AND GET TO WORK!" Everyone fell anime style as Tsunade's voice rang over them, a small pause overcoming them as the mic was pulled away from her hands.

"Tsunade-sama! You need to stop saying random things! Those are not random hoes! Those are OUR hoes! They're waiting for us to get down there and bitch slap them into next week!" Came Shizune's slurred voice.

"Oh! Okay then … ATTENTION SCHOOL PROPERTY HOES! REPORT TO MY OFFICE TO RECIVE YOUR PAYCHECKS AND GET A RANDOM PIMP SLAP." Tsunade yelled, her voice quieting down to a low mumble as she and Shizune commented over the football team and their faces; why were their faces on their asses?

"TSUNADE-SAMA! I THE EVER YOUTHFUL GAI, HAVE REPORTED MYSELF HERE. I UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE DONE SOME YOUTHFUL THINKING, BUT CALLING YOUR STAFF HOES IS NOT YOUTHFUL! IT IS BRILLIANTLY YOUTHFUL!" Gai's voice rang out on the inner com, making everyone sweat drop.

"Shizune! Gai is on different meds! Get me the banana! I must call the hospital and ask why they did that!"

"Well, lets just get into class now, I really don't want to hear grandma's talk with the banana." Naruto said as he lead them all inside the school.

"OH MY GOD! JUSTIN BEIBER!" Gai squealed loudly, making everyone's eyes widen and a rumble appear in the Earth's crust.

"Guys, you hear that? It sounds like an Earthquake." Sasori said, watching as they trees quivered in fear. "And it feels like it too." he commented softly, as the held onto the door for balance.

"HIT THE DECK! IT'S THE !" Kiba yelled as he, Kisame, and Suigetsu ran inside the school. Everyone stared as the horizon was filled with hungry fangirls, and this time, it wasn't the Uchiha+Uzumaki fangirl squad, it was the BEIBER fangirls of doom!

"RUN! Get to higher ground!" Naruto yelled, running up to the second floor and straight into Kakashi's room, where he interrupted Kakashi and Iruka's alone time.

"Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you! … That door was locked." Kakashi mused as the rest of them ran in.

"Guys, what's wrong?" There was a screeching squeal in the air; the air was saturated in teenage female hormonal lust. "It's the Beiber fangirls of doom, isn't it? … Damn that Gai!" Iruka said, closing all the blinds and watching through the blinds.

"Quick! To the bat cave!" Kakashi yelled, pushing everyone into his special closet.

"Kakashi … this is a closet, not a bat cave." Sasuke said as everything went quiet.

"SHHH! They're on the move!" Naruto said, slapping his hand on Sasuke's mouth.

"GAI YOU IDIOT! … It's the Jonas Brothers TOO!" Shizune's voice rang out in the inner com. Everyone quivered in fear as the saturated air around the school doubled in teenage girl hormonal lust.

"Neji-niisan, I'm scared." Hinata whispered softly, burying her head into the one she was hugging.

"Erm, Hinata, I am not Neji, I am Kisame." Hinata stilled for a moment before tightening her grip on the blue giant and nuzzlling herself even deeper into him.

"Even better! You can protect me while they attack you, then I'll make my escape. If I was with Neji, they'd take him down easily, he's too skinny!" Hinata said, smirking when Kisame stilled and Neji gasped.

"Hinata … FINALLY! You embrace the evil within your blood! You've been too damn soft!" Neji said with a smirk as the door was busted open. There was a resounding, "eep!" as there was a sniffing sound from outside.

"There is no Beiber or Jonas here! … But I can smell fear and the smell of hotcakes!" A gruff female voice said outside, making everyone stiffen as they neared the closet.

"Hotcakes? … Suigetsu, did you stop by McDonald's again?" Pein growled lowly, watching as Suigetsu nodded sheepishly and licked his fingers.

"Leader, there are traces of Jonas and Beiber outside!" another woman said as everyone held their breath.

"AFTER THEM!" there were sounds of shuffling and soon, the saturated lust was gone from the air, leaving everyone in fearful silence.

"Are they really gone?" Kisame asked, not liking the fact that Hinata was clinging to him as if he were the last person alive. Naruto took a step outside to see if it were clear.

"Here, let me check … I HATE JUSTIN BEIBER AND THE JONAS BROTHERS!" They all stared at Naruto as he bravely stood outside, waiting for the attack. "I guess it's clear." The bell decided to ring at that instant, making everyone sigh and get out of the closet.

"Well everyone … Congratulations, today is your third School Vacay Day (N/A: We only have four in my school, a day where everyone relaxes a week before a giant school wide exam. Its awesome! xD). Lets go outside!" Kakashi said, all giddy smiles as he ran out the classroom, with Iruka, Naruto, and Gaara right behind him.

"Will we ever get used to his mood swings?" Pein asked as he walked off after them, the rest of them right behind him. They all sighed, this marked the week before exams, and they weren't ready for it yet, even if it was a practice exam.

"I don't think so, but at least we're only so much closer to the end of school. I'm so damn ready to get this over with and start relaxing." Suigetsu said, finally saying a word. Kiba nodded in agreement, they were all tired, but more Kiba and Suigetsu since they were studying to get into a great collage on just pure scholarship.

"Really? You guys think this is tough?" Kyuubi asked, the surprise in his voice making them all raise their eyebrows.

"Kyuubi, they aren't super geniuses like you and your brothers." Shukaku whispered to him as Shino opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah we do, why not you?" Shino asked, also talking for the first time. It was a well known fact that they were all smart, but they were pushing themselves to be the best there was. There was Shino, Kiba, and Suigetsu in their botany studies. Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, and Kisame were studying music and cooking. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, and Pein were all working on their business studies, and Sasori was in his art while Lee was working on martial arts with Hidan and Kakuzu. Only Shikamaru was in teaching.

"Well Naruto is working on his botany and business, Deidara is in arts, and I'm in medical science. But we're all trained well and have already done most of this, so this is just easy for us." Kyuubi said as they got to the field, everyone gasping in awe at what he said and what they were seeing.

"Hey guys! It seems like Grandma-Tsunade got a parade for us!" Naruto said as he waved from his seat beside Chouji and Shikamaru. Gaara looked up and nodded as they all got on the decorated bleachers. "Oh, and Kyuubi?"

"Yeah?" he said, raising an eyebrow as Naruto smiled at him.

"Kurenai-sensei says the project isn't due till the NEXT Monday! She said that she knew we'd all forget." Naruto said with a smile as the rest of the school filed on in. They all sat together beside the mic stand where the school officials would sit, ANBU in front and Akatsuki in the back, everyone smiling and laughing as the bleachers were filled.

"I'll bet you a one night stand they WON'T do anything!" Karin said, a smirk covering her face. Today was a special day, so they wouldn't dare do anything!

"You are on! BUT if they do do something … you'll be my bitch in bed for the rest of the school year!" Sakura said, an even bigger smirk on her face. She knew they would do something today, not everyone has done anything yet, there was still Deidara and plenty more to be doing something.

"Karin, I don't think it's wise to bet against Sakura, she knows something will hap-" Ino began, but was cut off by Karin as she slapped a hand on her mouth and smirked.

"YOU ARE ON!" Karin was so damn sure they wouldn't do anything, especially since they were right next to Kakashi and the school officials. They all turned to watch them all, Sakura keeping her eyes on Deidara.

"Keep your eyes on Deidara, he's the one who will be doing something." They nodded watching as Deidara sneezed cutely and blush when Sasori leaned over and whispered something to him.

"Sasori and Deidara, well I would have never guessed it." came Kakashi's perverted giggle as he leaned over to Deidara and smirked at them.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop being a pervert and go away!" Naruto said, a small smirk on his face as Kakashi pouted and turned to Iruka, hoping to get the tanned man to sit next to him, but to no avail. The bleachers were soon filled to their capacity with nerdy-full-of-themselves freshmen, slightly stuck up sophomores, mature-and-slightly-bitchy juniors, and mature seniors, all waiting for the festivities to start.

"Hey guys, its time for the pranks! So get to it … Deidara you go first!" Kyuubi said with a smirk, they had all talked about Deidara's dare and they agreed on who he wasn't going to attack with it; Sasori was a big no no. Deidara nodded and smirked just as Tsunade began to speak, it always amazed them all how that woman could recover from a monster hang over in only one hour.

"Little people of this school, I'd like to congratulate you all. You've survived school from August to now in April, you have gone through mock EOCs, test exams, and even an EOC of your own. But now, now you're almost there. You've almost made it to the end! And I just wanted to say … HURRY THE HELL UP! What is wrong with you guys? You guys love me or something? Well that's awfully sweet of you guys, but I don't love you, I hate you all! Now hurry the hell up and get out of this school! I don't know about you all, but I want to trade these hot and sweaty clothes for a bikini and I want to trade this school for a very good beach!" Tsunade said, oblivious to the fact that almost half of the male student body had nosebleeds at the imagery.

Naruto rolled his eyes, Deidara giggled and Kyuubi smirked. Once they get finished with school, they'd be heading back home to their beach house, and the life of summer fun would start up once again. Naruto could almost taste the ocean wind as he rode the waves on his surf board. Deidara could almost feel the sand under his feet as he worked on paintings of the morning ocean, or the setting sun. And Kyuubi could almost see the beautiful scene of early morning wales coming out to jump about far off in the sea and the late dolphins, coming out when the sun is setting just right to play around. It was something they missed, and something they would be glad to see once again.

Of course they would miss things from here as well. For example, Naruto would miss the skateboarding that Kiba had taken to show him. He'd miss riding through the parks and tasting the wind as he rode through the many flowers, the smell of early spring hitting him so deliciously. Deidara would miss the soft grass under him as he worked on paintings with Sasori in the afternoons, or the feeling of early morning wind hitting his face as he sat in the huge willow tree, watching as the sun rose up to draw it once again. Kyuubi would miss those wonderful moments when he'd catch a glimpse of the wild deer, coming to nibble in his garden, or the small times when he'd sit down next to Itachi and sketch drawings of bunnies as Sasuke and Naruto would lay on top of the roof to wait out the stars and Deidara and Sasori sat in the tree. Those were things they'd miss most of all; their boys.

There was a smile of nostalgia on the Uzumaki trio's faces as Tsunade waved her hand for the small parade to start the day off. "Remember, we'll be having this parade thing now, then you guys can go around and laze about in the fields, but once the pep rally is called, get ready to run for it because once that's over and done with … YOU ALL GET YOUR DAMN ARSES OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!" Tsunade said, scaring the crap out of the lazy ones like Shikamaru. The parade started, the band and dance classes having put on a show. They watched as Hinata and Neji took the center and began dancing together.

Hinata broke her ballet dance and smirked at the DJ, who turned out to be Hidan. The music changed and she smiled devilishly out to the crowd as she began to break dance, her body moving in such a way that it nearly left everyone breathless. They all watched as she twisted and jumped around, doing 360's and many other moves.

"Damn! She's good!" Someone in the crowd said as she jumped into the air to do a flip. They all gasped, she was going to fall hard! But they hadn't been watching Neji. He appeared almost out of nowhere and caught her just as she made it to the ground, jumping out of the way as she axle kicked over his head. They fought one another, blocking and colliding, their fight turning into a dance as they jumped and helped each other. The song soon stopped, finding Neji and Hinata both doing a handstand and holding each other up.

"Damn, not only are they good, they are terrific! And look at Gaara and Naruto, I barely even noticed them in there along with Kyuubi!" Shukaku exclaimed as Gaara, Naruto, and Kyuubi all did back flips over the hand standing duo, only to land on the other side completely safe from harm and in a very erotic pose.

Everyone clapped in speechless awe as Hinata and Neji smirked and jumped away, both pulling each others hands out from under them, as if trying to sabotage each other, only to land on their feet and bow before the crowd. The band came next, some of the band breaking off their routine to break dance with the dance class. Deidara smirked, now was his chance to do it, and it would be embarrassing, but it would be worth it.

Deidara leaned to his right, over to Kakashi as he watched the dance and band, a small blush on his face, or at least what you could see of it. He made sure Kakashi knew he was leaning as he leaned his entire body on Kakashi's back, his mouth close to Kakashi's ear. He took a deep breath, smirking as Kakashi stiffened. "Mmm, Kakashi-sensei, your smell arouses me." he said deeply, smirking as his voice made Kakashi shiver. His hand made its way over to the front of Kakashi's shirt, tweaking a nipple there.

"D-Deidara!" Kakashi said, an embarrassed blush creeping over his face, seen even through the mask.

"Meet me outside after school and we can finish this." Deidara said, he knew both gangs were watching him, he heard the resounding gasp from them, but he was not backing down, this was for his gang damn it! But he was surprised when Kakashi pushed him away and leaned over him, laying his head on Sasori's lap.

"Sasori, if he is so desperately looking for attention that he comes to me, I suggest you take Viagra or something." Kakashi said with the straightest of faces. He knew all about the prank wars, after all, Naruto did need a teacher's approval so that they wouldn't get into so much trouble. They would have gone to Tsunade, but they knew she would have taken advantage of it and made them all do some very extreme pranks that even the Uzumaki trio themselves wouldn't do.

Sasori blushed three different shades of red, as Kakashi's words finally registered in his head. "Well if you can't even get Iruka into bed, then you need special help, Kakashi-sensei." He said, smirking as Kakashi glared and turned away, there was no use in fighting with Sasori, he always won.

"Well … er if Deidara had to go to Kakashi-sensei for that, then that's saying something." Pein said with a smirk, oh he would be riding Sasori on that for a long while. Sasori glared at him but kept quiet. He knew better than to fight against Pein, he always won.

"I TOLD YOU! Now you're going to be my sexy slave, and when we get home, you're going straight up to my room bitch!" Sakura said, a smirk on her face. Karin gulped and nodded, she was only kidding on the sex part when she said it.

"Er Sakura … I r-really didn't m-mean I was g-going to let you f-fuck me." Sakura glared at her, her evil aura shutting Karin up like she was just bitch slapped. Sakura grinned evilly, oh what she wants, she gets, and what she wants is Karin.

"Oh no Karin, you will be my bitch and you will like it, or do you want me to show everyone that picture me and Ino took at the Christmas party?" Karin shook her head and glared at her.

"But-" Karin began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Christmas party." Karin gulped and lowered her head submissively, there was no fighting it, Sakura owned her ass and there were no buts about it (LOLZ pun xD). Ino sighed and turned away from them, her eyes catching Shikamaru's and they both turned away with a blush.

Naruto sighed as he sat down and looked at the blushing people out in the crowd, how is it that everyone was a pervert? Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms around him, from behind, making him blush and glare at the open space in front of him. "Teme! Let me go!" Sasuke smirked and held the blonde closer.

"No Naruto, I want to hold you like this forever, I want to keep you in my arms and wake up to you every morning. Because without your love, I would never be the same, I could never pick myself up and restart my life. That would be impossible, because you are my life." Sasuke said, his voice whispering into Naruto's ear and making the blonde mewl.

"S-Sasuke, that is … so sweet of you." Naruto said, tears stinging his eyes. He knew that was a line from one of his songs, but he was a sucker for the romantic crap. He knew Sasuke wrote that in a song, he'd listened to him sing it out with Itachi when he stalked them both with Kyuubi and Deidara. He listened as Sasori drummed the melody, watched as Itachi strummed the cords, and was mesmerized when Sasuke began to sing.

"Kiss me, as if the world would end after. Kiss me, and with each kiss, we'll go up to heaven." Sasuke whispered, turning Naruto to face him, both their eyes half lidded as they stared passionately into each others eyes. Their lips met softly, and the fireworks exploded. It was their first kiss as a couple, and it was something magnificent. Naruto forgot where they were, he forgot the fears he had, the joys he wanted, he only existed in the moment, and the moment was something he wanted to keep. Sasuke, for lack of words to say, was in the same condition. He didn't know what time it was, what day, where he was, and if there even was going to be a tomorrow because as he had told Naruto before, he was kissing as if the world would end right after.

Itachi smirked at his little brother as Kyuubi sighed, he knew that was love, but it hurt him to know that his little brother had given himself so easily, freely. He knew if something happened, both of them would be heartbroken, and he couldn't help but feel as if they were all in a story some crazy bitch was writing in a fanfiction website. And as he knew, in all of those stories, there was always the bitch that had to break up the greatest thing there was on the world since showers, light bulbs, music, and the iPod; true love. (LOLZ Kyuubi thinks I'm a bitch! … -starts bitching- You bet your gold nuggets I am!)

Itachi smirked and hugged his redhead, he wouldn't tell anyone, but he only felt this way for Kyuubi, and Kyuubi was the only one in the world to ever enter his heart as fully as Sasuke had. He kissed his ray of sunshine, smiling only for him as he held him close to his face, just staring into his eyes. At that moment, Lee came in, taking a picture and running away as he took one of Naruto and Sasuke kissing, and Deidara and Sasori staring at each other with Deidara's head in Sasori's lap.

"YOSH! Perfect close up! Most youthful for the yearbook!" Lee said, smirking to Hinata as he nodded to her, they were going to get pictures of everyone kissing damn it! Or their names were Larry and Herbert! "Hinata! It is now time to get to taking pictures, join me in this most youthful of times!" Lee said as everyone got off of the bleachers to go off on their own. Hinata nodded, following after Lee as he ran over to the big tree off to the side, it's huge side branch making a great place for pictures.

Gaara and Shukaku were smiling happily, Shukaku leaning down to kiss his little brother's cheek just as Lee walked by, FLASH-ing his camera at them and smirking at them. "LEE! Leave us alone!" Shukaku yelled, a blush covering his cheeks as Gaara leaned up and kissed his chin, Lee coming back with another FLASH to catch the moment.

"Oh wait Lee!" Hinata said as she ran over to Kisame and pulled him along. "My Kisame bear is going to come along!" Kisame blushed as she pulled him along, a big innocent look in her eyes as she smiled up at him. "Kisame, you will be my new big brother and protect me, right?" she asked, her eyes showing sincerity. How could he not say yes to that? He nodded as they reached the big tree, Hinata smiling as the rest of them followed along.

Lee smiled and held up the camera, making Kisame grin widely and hug Hinata from behind, both of them smiling and laughing as Lee took a picture. Sasuke smirked as he got there, usually he hated pictures, but this time he had Naruto with him. He sat on the low branch, Naruto in his lap as they both just stared into each others eyes. Lee took his chance and took the picture, smirking as they didn't even bat an eyelash at him.

Sasori smirked as he pulled Deidara under, laying under the tree and staring up at the sky, lifting up his and Deidara's intertwined hands and staring at them as Deidara smiled at him and the both stared at their hands, making Lee act quickly and take the picture. Kyuubi rolled his eyes as he sat on the tree swing, Itachi right behind him, making him turn his head slightly to look up at his raven haired lover. Lee grinned at Hinata as he took the picture.

"PERFECT! Two youthful pictures of each! Hurry Hinata, Kisame, we must go get more youthful couples!" Lee said as he stalked Neji and Pein, both walking and staring at a swan on the pond. They sat down in front of the pond, Lee taking his chance to move to the other side to take the picture, smirking as he watched Neji's head land on Pein's shoulder. He took the picture and ran away, taking the moment to take a picture of the swan as well.

"You hedonist! You left me over there!" Hidan yelled, his voice cracking slightly as he glared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu's reply was instantly forgotten as he stared into the tear filled eyes of Hidan.

"Hidan … are you alright?" Kakuzu asked, moving closer to the shorter of the two. Hidan's eyes widened and he turned away, rubbing his eyes furiously as he shook his head.

"Y-Yes! I'm fine you hedonist!" Kakuzu sighed and glared at Hidan, he guessed it was now or never then. He hugged Hidan from behind, his head resting on Hidan's shoulder and his eyes closed as Hidan gasped and his eyes widened. Before either could know what happened, Lee popped up and took a picture.

"Thank you! Have a very youthful day!" Both just blinked and shrugged, going back to a comfortable silence and a surprised shock.

"Hey Kiba, you think if we told the gangs, they'd accept us?" Suigetsu asked as he laid side by side with Kiba, both staring at the group of people all hanging around the big tree, watching as Naruto and Sasuke smiled to each other.

"I'd say we'd all accept you and your youthful love!" Lee said after a camera flash blinded them.

"Well that was weird, but I guess he gave us our answer." Kiba said as he gave a small chaste kiss to Suigetsu's surprised lips.

"Lee? My turn! I want to take mine with Shino!" Hinata said, a slight giggle in her voice as she pointed at him laying on a tree with his eyes closed. Lee nodded and watched as she sneaked over smirking at him as he moved in front of him as well. She smiled slightly, a small blush coloring her cheeks as she leaned in and kissed his lips, the camera flash forgotten as she felt those soft lips on hers. Shino stirred and wrenched his eyes open, not believing that Hinata had kissed him.

She giggled as she and Lee ran away, Kisame running after them and chuckling at him. "Happy Birthday Shino!" Shino quirked an eyebrow.

"It's not my birthday, but that is one damn good birthday gift!" Shino said with a smirk, he just tasted something he wanted for more than half of his life, and he wanted more; he was addicted.

Hinata giggled and leaned over to Lee, both of them giving Kisame an evil smirk as he stared at them. "This can't be good for me." as he predicted they turned on him, jumping on him and pushing him over to a clearing behind some trees. He tripped as he turned to look where he was going, crashing into someone and falling on top of them, their lips connecting. FLASH

He wrenched his eyes open as the camera's flash went off, looking into the eyes of Juugo. Both Hinata and Lee smirked as he got up and blushed a light purple. They left them alone, preferring to go with the others and see what was happening.

Tenten gulped and sighed, it was now or never. She walked straight into a big group, all centering around a helpless looking Temari. She sighed and walked over to her, pushing everyone away, she really didn't want to do this to her crush, but it was now or never.

"Hey tennis champ!" Tenten said, smiling innocently at her as she shooed away the fangirls and boys.

"Hey soccer champ." Temari said, a slight blush covering her face as her crush was talking to her. They were both into sports, and they were in all the sports out there, but at the moment they were only in tennis for Temari, and soccer for Tenten.

"So, I wanted to say something very important to … ITACHI!" Tenten said excitedly as he walked by. He walked over, his eyebrow raised as Kyuubi giggled and followed along. Temari raised an eyebrow, trying desperately to conceal her disappointment as she watched Itachi and Tenten.

"You … you're hot! I mean hotter than hot, you're provocatively sexy!" Tenten said, watching as Itachi blushed and looked away. Even if he was gay, he couldn't deny that she was pretty hot herself, she was actually cute and back when Kyuubi hadn't arrived and Itachi was sure he was straight, he'd tried to go out with her, but failed. She smirked and took her chance, turning to Kyuubi and a sad Temari, waving her hand in front of her face and staring disgustedly at Itachi. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Tenten.

He smirked at her, taking his chance for payback. "Well Tenten, thank you but," at this he walked closer, his arms wrapping themselves around her body as he pulled her closer. "You're much hotter than I. I think I want to have some fun with your hot body." Tenten kicked and clawed her way out, glaring at him as he walked after her.

"You jerk! I'm a lesbian!" She glared, stomping on a stick and watching as it flipped in the air, only to land in her hand. She pointed the stick at Itachi as if it were a sword, making Itachi's eyes widen and his steps falter. She swung her stick-sword at him, a smirk on her lips as he backed away; Temari and Kyuubi both too shocked to say a word. "Prepare to meet your doom!" She said swinging the sword at him once more.

"Tenten! Geez, leave him alone." Kyuubi said, grabbing Itachi's hand and running away, leaving the psychotic looking girl behind with her crush. Temari shook her head and hugged Tenten from behind just as she was going to go after them. FLASH

"Good pose guys! Youthful day for pictures!" Lee sang out as he and Hinata ran away, Kisame and Juugo right behind them. Temari giggled, tightening her arms on the blushing Tenten, as she watched them run away, startling others by taking pictures on the way.

"You do know, Lee is in charge of taking pictures of all the couples, right?" Temari purred, kissing her ear as she let her go, watching as Tenten swayed and fainted. Shikamaru sighed as he walked by, he much preferred to hide from Lee when yearbook picture time came around, mostly because he didn't want to be tricked into taking a picture with his crush. It seemed they almost always found him, but they never took a picture with him, but this year, things would change. Things would change, because Naruto was on the prowl.

Naruto giggled as he stalked Shikamaru, it was now time to set his plan into action. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the world Naruto managed to get him into this, but smirking none the less; he did like a good set up. They walked over to Shikamaru, both smiling to each other and lacing their fingers together.

"Hey Shika! We wanted to ask you, could you be referee? We want to play volleyball, and we need someone to be the referee, since almost everyone we asked either said no, or wanted to play. So could you?" Naruto asked politely, his smile making Shikamaru groan on the inside, really no one can resist that smile, ever.

"Geez, this is such a drag. Fine, I'll be your referee … troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and walked after them, wondering why the hell he didn't hide even better; he knew Naruto's smiles were deadly.

"GREAT! Yo Kiba! We're playing volleyball! Get over here, you too Suigetsu!" Naruto yelled as they made it back to the bleachers, Kyuubi and Itachi already having gotten the net up, while Deidara and Sasori got the ball.

"That's awesome!" Kiba yelled, jumping down from his perch on the wall with Suigetsu and racing down to them; Suigetsu winning of course since he is on the track team. They all grinned, they were in on the plan and were planning on getting Shikamaru in the year book with them.

At that moment, Hidan and Kakuzu showed up, Hidan stomping straight up to Kyuubi and glaring at him. "You, say my name!" Kyuubi raised a questioning eyebrow at Hidan as he stared at him.

"What is this about?" he asked, not liking the glare being thrown at him and feeling Itachi's aura behind him spike in anger and jealousy.

"It's about you just saying my Jashin damned name you hedonistic bastard!" Hidan growled out, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Okay, okay, okay! Hidan! Happy?" He asked, watching as Hidan smirked and nodded triumphantly.

"Yes, I am very happy." he said, turning to Shikamaru with an evil grin. Before anyone could react, he was on Shikamaru's leg, humping the living daylights out of that leg. "Oh yeah! This bitch of a leg and me are going to have a good time tonight!" Hidan yelled, smirking at the mortified look on Shikamaru's leg. (FACE not leg … I decided to leave it there cause it's kind of amusing to me :D)

"GET OFF OF ME YOU JASHIN LOVER!" Shikamaru yelled, surprising everyone with the amount of energy he was displaying. Hidan sighed and got off just as Ino, Sakura, and Karin came over.

"Hey guys! We're here to play with you all, I hope we aren't late!" Ino cheered happily as Shikamaru blushed, Hidan grinned at him, and everyone else smiled.

"A lap dance says they're not going to do anything anymore." Karin whispered to Sakura, earning a wicked smirk. She nodded and shook her hand.

"You're on!" Sakura whispered back as Ino slapped the back of their heads discretely. Both girls groaned in pain as they made it over to the guys. Hinata ran in and smiled, waving to Lee as he sat down on the bleachers, an evil smile on both of their faces.

"Hey guys! I want to play!" She said, a smile on her face that could almost rival Naruto's, almost is the key word. Naruto smiled and turned to the other guys, watching as the semes went over to the bleachers, Shikamaru sat at the chair next to the net, and Lee crept closer to him. He smirked and nodded, it was uke versus girl this time he guessed.

"Alright, so I guess it'll be ukes versus girls in this match." Naruto proclaimed watching as Kyuubi, Deidara, Kiba, and Hidan came to his side and the girls grouped up on their side. And the game was on.

Naruto jumped up and spiked the ball, a FLASH came from Lee, making him smirk and blush as the ball went over to the other side. Ino dived for the ball, successfully hitting it up in the air where Sakura smacked it over to the other side, smirking as it hit Kiba's right and gave them a point. The game went on, both sides getting point after point until the ukes were in the lead by three points. By now, the heat had gotten to them, making them take their shirts off and the girls tie their shirts over their stomach and the camera's flash go off continuously.

There were more watchers, all drooling over the ukes and the girls as the sweat began to run down their backs. The camera flash was working like crazy as Lee got various shots of Hidan diving and kicking the ball over, falling and smirking for the camera.

It was the final round, Hidan and Kyuubi were both watching the ball from the back as Kiba and Deidara guarded the front and Naruto ran in the middle. Sakura had the ball, and a smirk came upon her features as she tossed it over and watched as they all dived for it. Naruto watched as they dived into him, the ball coming straight at him. He jumped in time, just as they all landed and hit the ball over, the ball hitting Tenten's left foot, and ending the game.

"The ukes win, girls you've lost." Shikamaru said with a yawn, stretching and smirking at a cheering Naruto and drooling Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. Make sure to wipe up the drool when you're finished." He called out, smirking even more as Sasuke blushed and wiped up his mess.

Ino walked over, smiling at him as she stood over him. "Hey Shikamaru, it was a great game wasn't it?" she asked, a small blush covering her face as she looked down at him, unknowingly to him, he was sitting in a very provocative position, looking quite delicious in her eyes.

"Ah, yeah, it was. Although I swear if Sakura and Karin keep looking over at me and giggling, I am going to bitch slap someone." Ino giggled, both oblivious to a scheming Hinata and smirking Lee as they came closer. Hinata smiled innocently as she walked passed Ino, bumping into her deliberately and smirking as she landed in Shikamaru's lap, in a very good position. FLASH

Ino and Shikamaru both blushed as Lee ran away, Hinata right behind him, both laughing their asses off as they took one last glance behind them. "Er … could you um … get up, please?" Shikamaru asked, not knowing that his hands wrapped around her waist and brought her closer.

"C-Could you er .. let me go p-please?" She asked, a small smile on her face as he blushed even more. They both stood up, blushing as everyone stared at them.

"Hey, Hidan, have you seen my book bag?" Hidan smirked at Kakuzu and shook his head, turning to a very pale looking Shikamaru.

"That bitch of a leg and me are going to be having some fun right now, Shikamaru." Hidan purred, watching as Shikamaru took small steps away from his advancing form, turning around abruptly and running, Hidan and surprisingly, Ino right behind him.

"Why the hell is it that this never ends?" Karin yelled out, her face inflamed with a bright blush as she glared at Hidan and Shikamaru.

"I don't know, but you owe me a lap dance!" Sakura said, happy dancing as Naruto and the rest of them raised their eyebrows.

"They were making bets on you guys." Neji said, smirking as he and Gaara nodded to each other, Gaara handing him a twenty. Pein raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what they were doing.

"I overheard Sakura and Karin earlier, and made a bet with Neji, it seems that it was actually a lap dance and not a pole dance. So he won this round." Gaara said, a small smirk coming on his features as he watched Sakura and Karin begin to argue.

"Hey guys, do you all know where Iruka-sensei is?" Shino asked, appearing once again from out of thin air, scaring the crap out of Kiba.

"Would you quit scaring me like that? And he's right beside Kakashi-sensei over by the pond, why?" Kiba asked, glaring at Shino as he smirked and turned away from them to go over to the pond.

"If you'll follow me, then you'll know why, Kiba." Shino said cryptically, smirking as they all followed after him; wondering just what exactly he had in store for them all as Sakura and Karin began to cat fight behind them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Shino said, walking over to him like a lost puppy, surprising everyone with his cute and innocent look. Iruka jumped up quickly, hugging the poor innocent looking boy and cooing into his ear as Kakashi groaned in annoyance.

"MORE cock blocking! This had better be important!" Kakashi grumbled, missing the smirk Shino threw at him.

"Oh shut up Kakashi, what's wrong Shino? Are you hurt? Did Kakashi touch you? Are you in need of the potty?" Shino blushed but shook his head and pealed himself away from the mother hen that was Iruka.

"No, no, Iruka-sensei. I was just wondering if you could read me this part in the bedtime book Kakashi-sensei gave me." he said, his smirk hidden behind his jacket as Iruka took the book and cleared his throat.

"Well alright," Iruka said, clearing his throat once more. "It says, _Renji thrust into Satoshi, moaning in pleasure __as Satoshi held him closer. "Faster Renji, fuck me harder!" Renji complied, lifting his leg up higher as his cock slammed deeply into his lover, hitting his prostate dead on. Satoshi moaned louder and louder, watching his lover work over him, Renji's hand moving up to stroke his cock. "Satoshi, I love you." Renji whispered, lifting __Satoshi up and slamming him against the wall beside the bed, thrusting up harder and faster as Satoshi moaned louder. "RENJI!"_ … WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BEDTIME STORIES ARE YOU GIVING THESE CHILDREN, KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled, turning over to Kakashi with killer intent clear in his eyes.

"I didn't give him that book! That's one of the books Naruto gave me. I would never give away something given to me. Besides, they need to learn these types of things, my love." Iruka's eyes twitched randomly as he advanced in on Kakashi.

"KAKASHI. Shino is straight you idiot! He moaned out Hinata's name one time he fell asleep in my class and was having a wet dream! You've scarred him for life! FOR LIFE, KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled, dropping the little orange book on the floor as he cracked his knuckles, scaring not only Kakashi, but everyone else as well.

"Damn Shino, can't control yourself in school?" Shukaku asked, watching in amusement as Shino's face turned red and glared at him.

Kakashi cried out like a scared school girl, getting up and running away as Iruka chased after him. "My work here is done." Shino said, dusting off his hands with a smirk as they all stared at him.

"Neji-Niiiisaaaaaaaan!" Hinata yelled, running over to him as Lee came behind her. "Neji-Niisan! We need help! I need a picture of Lee with someone, but we don't know who!" Hinata yelled, trying hard not to cry into her Niisan's shoulder. Neji smirked at them and looked up at Pein, smirking as he nodded to him.

"Well, Pein knows who to get." Neji whispered as Pein nodded and walked over to Lee, taking the camera out of his hands and giving it to Hinata.

"Lee, Gai-sensei said to tell you that he loves you and that you are the most youthful person he has known since him." Pein said, smirking as Lee began to try to cry a river of tears.

"HE DID?" Lee smiled in joy and ran off, Neji patting Hinata as she ran after him.

"That was mean." Naruto said, smirking as he watched Lee attack Gai in a hug, and Hinata flashing the camera at them.

"Who's next, un?" Deidara asked from his perch on Sasori's back, making sure to nibble on his ear and cause him to moan.

"Ah … Er -cough- yeah, who's next?" Sasori said as they all stared at him.

"I believe I am, but-" Itachi began, but was cut off by the loud speaker.

"Attention School property hoes! It's time for the pep rally! … Get yous butts over here, now!" Tsunade yelled, making everyone hold their ears. Itachi sighed as he and Kyuubi walked over to their seats, this time taking Sasori and Deidara's seats.

Kakashi looked up, a black bruise covering his normal open eye, making him use the other, covered eye. The eye was red, with what looked like three tomes circling the pupil, it was an Uchiha eye. "Kakashi-sensei, where did you get an Uchiha eye?" Itachi asked, the curiosity of having found a man wielding such an eye outside his clan was something miraculous.

"My best friend, Obito, gave it to me, it was something we did back when we were in the war. He has my eye, and I have his, but I don't like people staring at it, though it is something great." Kakashi said, a nostalgic look coming over his eyes.

The pep rally went on as planned, Sasuke, Sasori, and Itachi all performing in their band for the school then after, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Kyuubi had a break dancing competition while surprising everyone with their skills. Until finally, the day met its end with Tsunade saying a few words.

"And finally, I just want to say, good luck to everyone! Now when I say get out, you all get out!" Just as Tsunade was about to speak again, Itachi was there, pushing her out of the way.

"I have a few words I'd like to say … Shino, ever since I laid my eyes on you about two years ago when you walked into this school with those idiots you call friends—"

There was a resounding, "HEY!" in the audience all surrounding Shino, but Itachi went on.

"—I've wanted to say something to you. And that is … I love you! Shino, I love you, ever since I laid my eyes on you, your smile captured me, your eyes sparking in the sunlight, your hair playing in the wind, and it captured me all."

Everyone stared as Itachi sighed and looked out into space, Kyuubi's heart breaking, and Shino's stomach churning, and not in the happy way. "I remember that early morning, you appeared out of thin air, your red hair playing with the early morning dawn's light, and when my eyes met yours, red meeting onyx, I knew I was caught in the turmoil that was love. Everyday I watch you, I watch as you smile and laugh, and I forget everything, I forget the sorrow I feel when I go home with my brother to an empty house, I forget the loneliness I have in my heart when I see you every morning. You are my drug, always keeping me happy. And I love that about you, I love that every time I see you, I smile, I love that every time I touch you, I feel complete, and I love that every time I hear you laugh, I grow stronger inside. I love you Kyuubi Uzumaki!" Itachi said, closing his eyes and smiling slightly. FLASH

Everyone glared at Lee as he sheepishly smiled. "Hey, he had that in-love look that is so youthful on his face!"

Itachi looked up and sighed. "Sorry Shino, but I love Kyuubi more than I love you! Forgive me my love, but I love another! Can you ever see me as the man you once loved?" Shino just stared at Itachi as if he'd gone crazy, his left eye twitching. There was a rustling in the crowd, and a killer intent was released into the air. Hinata came charging out, slamming into Itachi as she growled.

"THAT IS MY MAN, YOU BITCH! Stick to Kyuubi!" Hinata growled, jumping off of the stage and attaching herself onto a blushing Shino.

"Well that was interesting … it's time for you all to get out now!" Tsunade said, rubbing her temples as she walked away. Everyone stayed still until a freshmen moved and ran over to the buses making everyone follow after him.

"Well that was one interesting day! But … the matter at hand is that … ANBU lost this round, but there will be a round breaker! So come over to our house tomorrow, and we'll have a … little fun? Okay?" Everyone nodded as Kyuubi smirked.

"HAKU! Get back here, I'm not done pumping into that ass of yours!" Zabuza yelled as Haku ran passed them.

"No! I need to REST! You've been at my ass this whole week, I couldn't even sit! I need to be able to sit for the exams next week!" Haku yelled, running to his car and starting it up as Zabuza zoomed passed the two gangs.

"I DON'T CARE! Your ass is too sweet to let go! Now get back here so I can finish damn it!" Zabuza yelled as he ran after the speeding car. A FLASH followed them as Zabuza held Haku in his hands for a little before Haku stomped on his foot and sped down the road.

"Damn, even I can't catch up to a speeding car, and I'm on the track team." Suigetsu said as he turned away from the horny couple and began walking down to the parking lot.

"So we're all set? We're going to be at our house tomorrow all day, so bring your clothes." Kyuubi said as he lead Naruto and Deidara over to Naruto's car. Everyone sighed and parted ways, who knew what tomorrow would hold for them, but whatever it was, they needed sleep.

[:D][:D][:D][:D][:D]FINALLY! A Chapter finished![C:][C:][C:][C:][C:]

Me: FINAL-FUCKING-LY! I've been having writers block for the LONGEST!

Naruto: Whats going to happen on Saturday?

Me: Oh nothing, me and Angel are going to be heading out to the mall and pranking random people, nothing much.

Sasuke: He meant in this story you idiot.

Me: HEY! Be nice! Well I guess a sneak peak wouldn't hurt … Attention random perverts! Be sure to hold a box of tissues! That is all

Itachi: Well -get tissues ready- I'm ready.

Me: LOLZ ITACHI! xD I suck at lemons! -w-;; so it won't be all that, but I can assure you all, the entire chapter will be stinking like a skunk!

Itachi: Have faith in your work, Elena. You never know what will happen, maybe people will like it, maybe they won't.

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, I know some of you have been dying for my updates, I feel so specials nows, but I had writers block for the longest, and to top it all off, my wrist was sprained because I took out my frustrations on my punching bag and I hit it a little bit too hard and in the wrong way. But no worries! I've been working on some things with only one hand! :D

Tobi: I love you Elena-Chan! So can Tobi now have a hug? :3?

Me: Fine! -hugs Tobi-

Tobi: -super hug of near death-

Me: Can't … breathe! e_o;;;

Minato: Please enjoy this chapter, there will be updates for other stories soon. Also, please go to the doctor, you've now become obsessed with Bad Writer xD's stories, and that means you need help.


	6. Saturday  WTF?

Me: So … I know I haven't been updating on this particular story and I'm so very sorry! Please forgive a lowly writer like me … I LOVES YOU!

Naruto: Should I tell Tobi about your loving of others other than him, or shall you?

Me: … Never mind, I loves Tobi! C':

Sasuke: So, what 'update' is this on?

Me: Wait for it … PRANK WARS! :D

Sasuke: … I think I've forgotten this particular story, mind refreshing?

Me: NOPE! :D

Naruto: Elena-Chan owns her Mercedes, a 1900 motorcycle (something like that), and some guy named Angel, not me, nor Sasuke, nor my anime/manga. We belong to the supreme ruler/god: KISHIMOTO :D

Sasuke: I refuse to bow down to him … I shall nod my head, but no more.

Prank Wars Chapter 6  
The party of cock terror! ;D

"Welcome to our ritual grounds!" Kyuubi said in a cryptic voice as Naruto pulled out his phone and played a creepy song on the organ you always hear in cheesy scary movies and the old Dracula movies. Everyone raised their eyebrows, wondering just what exactly was going on.

"Ohhhh! Are we going to sacrifice and pray to Jashin here? I forgot my scythe at home!" Hidan declared as he glared at the ground. Kyuubi and Naruto both shared a look as Hidan pouted at his bad luck; sometimes they wondered if Hidan was sane at all.

"Actually no, this is where we'll be spending the entire day today. First, we'll start things off with … a hide and seek round, courtesy of Deidara." they all looked at Deidara as he smiled innocently at them. "then, we're having a lunch, courtesy of me," Kyuubi smiled at them as they looked at him suspiciously. "in which case is followed by a party, courtesy of Naruto." Naruto smirked at them, an evil smirk that spoke of death and destruction – that or fangirls. They went with fangirls.

"Alright, what is this about? Aren't we having the round breaker or something? Why are we doing something as trivial as hide and seek?" Shikamaru asked as Shino appeared magically behind him, scaring the crap out of Kiba.

"Oh come on! Didn't I already ask you nicely not to do that shit? I get scared easily you idiot!" Kiba yelled as Shino took his sick pleasure out of Kiba's freak-out session.

"Okay, while Kiba throws his prissy fit, I'll explain to Shikamaru what we're doing." Naruto said as Deidara and Kyuubi walked away; leaving them all in the evil clutches known as Naruto's grasp.

"Well what is it?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto pull out a gold key and a smirk unfold on his face.

"Wait a bit, I pulled a prank on Kabuto. He thought he'd be able to be free of me that easily! Ha!" Naruto said as Kabuto burst into the circle and glared daggers at him.

"What did you do?"

"I filled your apartment with Oro-dildos! … oh and I gave Orochimaru an aphrodisiac and a GPS locator to the chip I implanted in you, so if I were you … I'd run." Kabuto's eyes widened as they heard the rumbling of an engine close by.

"Oh shit!" Kabuto yelled as he ran away, Orochimaru riding behind him in a Hummer going at eighty miles an hour.

"Run Forest, Run!" Naruto yelled and giggled at Kabuto's outraged gasp.

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Uh … why does not one day pass without something weird happening that doesn't relate to the pranks?" Neji asked as they sat down close to the all powerful blonde.

"Because you're in my presence, nothing normal ever happens in my presence. I see to that personally!" Naruto said with a determined look as they all sweat dropped and sighed for the umpteenth time that week.

"Right, so the reason we're having all of this happening today is because … me and Deidara are fighting over what to do so … we made this schedule!" They all sweat dropped, watching Naruto smirk and walk around to his heart's content.

"Right, well my dad needs me for an emergency early tomorrow morning, so please, just pick a tie breaker and let me leave." Shino said with a monotone as Naruto deflated and pouted.

"Fine! Kyuubi knew something might happen, so he made us pick out of a hat. Turns out my idea was picked, so … I made all the necessary calls, and the party starts in three hours. In that time, you'll both have to call in some reinforcements because … we're having a Hard-on Battle. So … may the best gang win! … oh and Kyuubi said that next week's pranks are moved to two weeks after, since things are coming up." Naruto said with a sweet smile, walking away from the stunned gangs.

"What does he mean by 'Hard-on Battle'?" Kisame asked, knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong. They each took a look around, everyone gulping down some air as they tried to figure out what to do.

"He means, Kisame, that two guys – one from each group – are going to face a dancer who will lap dance them until they're hard. The first one to blow his load is the loser, but what will they lose is the question. At any rate, we should at least be prepared." Neji said, pacing the floor as he tried to figure out what was going on in the Uzumaki-trio's heads.

"Neji's right. Lets split up, and may the best gang win." Pein said, turning abruptly and walking away, the Akatsuki right behind him. Neji sighed and turned to his gang, all wondering what would be done.

"Right, so what will we do?" Kiba asked, taking it upon himself to break the silence and start the action.

"No, not what we will do, but who will do. Who's going to be the brave man facing the lap dancers?" Tenten asked, smirking at the guys as they all realized something; only guys have to do this, anyone else can be used against them.

"It has to be someone they know won't do shit, and this time … I don't mean me." Shikamaru said, pacing the length of the fire pit with Neji.

"And it has to be someone so random, they won't know what to do for them, and it can't be me, cause all they have to do is dress up a girl in food, and we lose!" Chouji said, for once not munching on chips. In fact, ever since Monday, Chouji hadn't been munching on anything else lately, courtesy of Naruto's diet.

"You're all not getting the point here. If it has to be someone who won't do shit, and someone who is random, why not make it … Shino?" Lee asked, smirking as they all stared at him and Shino, who was now looking like a deer caught in head lights.

"What? Me? How do I fit that description? Why not you, Lee?" Shino asked, going out of his Shino-context by acting flabbergasted. Shino was truly discombobulated, he didn't know why Lee picked him.

"You fit it because … you never interact with them, just with Sasori. So they don't know shit about your likes or dislikes. Plus, they expect us all to be into guys, just like them. So if the only straight guy were to endure the lap dance, with a guy lap dancing him, we'd be sure to win." Kiba said, impressing everyone with his for-once-not-stupid assumption.

"And it cannot be me because … I know I'll blow my load if it's a guy or a girl, I'm bi. Besides, get a girl or guy up there wearing spandex and I'll be out within two seconds, everyone knows that!" Lee said, smirking at the flabbergasted look his gang members threw his way. "Well … I know for sure the Akatsuki knows that because I've been to parties with them back when we were all just friends together."

"W-Wait, what happens if during the first rounds … they figure out he's into girls?" Hinata asked, trying not to get jealous at the guys who WILL be lap dancing her crush.

"Well … they don't know what type of girl he likes, so it'll be a win for us … besides, he'll need a lot of time to blow his load, and I don't think Shino would blow his load just by one lap dance." Kiba finished off, smirking at the scared/green look on Shino's face.

"Then it's settled, Shino will be our man. Now to figure out who they'll pick and what to send." Neji said, narrowing his eyes and scheming about his big victory.

WITH AKATSUKI

Pein kept his pace up, smirking when he heard his gang catch up and keep up.

"We have to figure out who we'll send." Sasori said suddenly, making Pein stop abruptly and begin to pace.

"Sasori's right. Who will be our man and be lap danced to cloud nine and utter failure and humiliation?" Pein asked as his gang circled around their pacing leader.

"Well … it can't be you, they'd probably expect you to be the kind of leader who goes down for his gang." Kisame said, making Pein stop his pacing and nod.

"And it can't be Sasori, since he's bisexual and they know it." Kisame said, surprising everyone with that bit of information. "What? You mean you guys didn't know that? Who do you think Hinata lost her virginity to? Neji?" they stared at the blue shark man, waiting for the cameras to come out and Ashton Kutcher to come screaming, "You just got PUNKED!" But they all knew they show was old, and Kisame was serious about this.

"You mean … you took Hinata's virginity? When the fuck did that happen?" Hidan asked, watching in wide eyed curiosity as Sasori sighed.

"It happened before we all split into two separate gangs, back when we were all friends and found out about Lee, me and her dated in secret, we fucked, she dumped me at the same time I dumped her, and we've been friends ever since." Sasori said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Well … uh, with that being said and learned … we can't use Hidan or Kakuzu, all they have to do is get a guy in a suit made of pure money, or a Jashin believing lap dancer, and we lose the battle." Pein said, his face a little red.

"And it can't be me, since I just don't want to do it, nor would Kisame be any good, he's got a fish named Lenny that gets him hard easily." Suigetsu said, smirking at the purple tint covering his brother's face.

"Then who is it going to be?" Pein asked, his eyes instinctively going straight to the Uchiha brothers.

"I will." They all turned to watch Sasuke volunteer for the job, receiving some raised eyebrows.

"What?" Pein asked.

"I know who they'll get, and I've got the perfect dancer for the job, just leave the connections to me. As for me being the man to do it … well, I have confidence the Dobe won't be able to get me off on just dance moves, and he's the only thing that will get me up. They'll probably use him last." Sasuke said, smirk clear on his face.

Pein smirked at his gang, he knew that if he left things in Sasuke's hands, everything would go perfectly, he just wondered what the plan would be.

"Hidan, call up your buddies from Icha Icha Club Paradise, and get me those two guys you wanted to get for Itachi's birthday, I think they might help. As for the third, well … my friend will be of big help. Sasori I'm going to need your help for that one." Sasuke said, ordering the gang as Pein sat back and watched.

WITH ANBU

Neji paced the floor, as he thought about who would go up for Akatsuki.

"Yo, Neji, have any ideas yet?" Naruto asked, surprising Neji with his question. "Kiba told me you were trying to think who'd go up for Akatsuki and match up the three dancers for him."

"Ah, well, at the moment, I have no clue, but I've narrowed it down to Sasori, Sasuke, and Itachi." Neji said as he cast his gaze onto the sky.

"Well, might I suggest something?" Neji nodded, having complete faith in Naruto. "It wouldn't be Itachi, because that isn't his style, and Kyuubi met his gaze with a murderous glare before he left. So that puts Itachi out. We all know Sasori is bisexual, his little escapade with Hinata having made it to my ears the first few hours I was in school on the first day." Neji blushed, he really didn't approve of that relationship, but at least Sasori and Hinata were friends.

"So that leaves Sasuke, but he's the least likely since we have you." Naruto smirked and shook his head, making Neji quirk an eyebrow.

"And that's where you're wrong. He's actually the most likely to be the man for the job. You see, only I can successfully get it up for him, so he'd be perfect for the job. And he's so arrogant about himself being the best there is, he's probably convinced Pein that he couldn't blow his load just from one lap dance by me. He probably thinks I can't even make him blow his load, but that's where he's wrong." Neji's eyes widened; Naruto was right.

"Then we have to get … blondes." Naruto smirked, shaking his head.

"No Neji, we just have to get two random guys to lap dance him, and get me up there last. I have the perfect routine for him, one that I can guarantee you will have him straining to fight off his orgasm within minutes." Neji was skeptical, but he knew Naruto had a few tricks up his sleeve that would probably get him the win.

"Alright. You make the connections, and call up the guys you want. We'll see what happens when the battle is on … this might be interesting." Neji said, walking away and leaving Naruto to plot Sasuke's demise.

"Tch, it's time for you to fall off your pedestal Sasuke, and I'm going to be the one to push you off of it." Naruto said with a chuckle as he pulled out his phone.

"_Hello?_" Naruto smirked as he heard the voice.

"Hey Naru. Are you and Toh up for a job? I'd use some clones, but it'd be more fun with you guys." Naruto said with a smirk, he really enjoyed working with those twins.

"_Hold on, lemme check … Yo! Toh! You up for some fun with the Original?_" He heard some thumping and a giggle before another voice replaced the one from before.

"_What type of job, Original? Is it … the fun kind?_" Naruto chuckled at the question, those two knew him so well.

"What other type would there be? Come to my house, but be careful about it … I don't want my enemy to see my secret weapons." There were two identical chuckles from the other line and then the phone was hung up. "Oh dear Sasuke, you are SO going down!"

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke smirked as he and Sasori walked back to Akatsuki, he knew he'd have the dancer without even asking, but he still had to ask.

"Sasuke … how did you know h—"

"Shut up, we wouldn't want them to know we asked _that_ dancer, would we?" Sasuke asked, receiving a nod from Sasori.

"Yeah, but how did you know _that_ dancer would say yes?" Sasori asked, a smirk on his face as he realized, it was nice talking to the dancer again, even if they hadn't talked in a while.

"Simple, _that_ dancer wouldn't pass up this chance for the world. And believe me when I say, for the WORLD." Sasuke said with a smirk

"So now all we have to do is … what?"

"We have to get the other two, Hidan said that his dancers wouldn't be able to make it, so we'll improvise with them." Sasuke said, saying a silent sorry to Pein for what he was about to do. "You have the aphrodisiac, right?" Sasori nodded and pulled out the silver briefcase that held the aphrodisiac.

"Who … oh, so you want _them_ too? You know Pein is going to kill you if you do. Konan said Never in a million years." Sasuke nodded, he knew what Konan's wishes were, but he didn't give a fuck. Whatever was the loser's reward had to be bad, since they were talking about the Uzumaki trio. He was going to do everything in his power to NOT be the loser.

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing. And I'm sorry, but we need _them_ too." Sasuke said, pushing Sasori in the direction that _they_ were in.

" … Sasuke, you're scaring me. Since when have you been competitive?" Sasori asked, casting a worried glance towards Sasuke's clutching hand on his shoulder.

"Since Naruto said that if I lose, there wouldn't be any _fun_ for me to enjoy." Sasuke said with a determined glare.

THE START OF THE PARTY

The party has started, the togas have been passed out, the king and queen have been named, and the gods and goddesses have been chosen. It was a Greek party, and it was a total success.

"Alright, as your queen … though I have no idea how I've been named queen when I wasn't even invited to the party," Tsunade said as half the male population of the party swooned at her outfit, which revealed a whole lot. "I must announce the special games being held in the coliseum!" Tsunade said, pointing out the stage-like patio where two seats were placed and were guarded by Aphrodite—Karin, Athena—Ino, Artemis—Tenten, and Hera—Sakura.

"And as your King," Jiraya said, walking up behind Tsunade and placing his arm around her waist, "I must declare the games to start! Bring out the champions!" Jiraya yelled as Tsunade tried futilely to rid herself of his arm.

"Our Champion from Akatsuki," Tsunade began, trying again to pry Jiraya's hands off of her. "Is Sasuke!"

"And our Champion from ANBU is Shino! May the battle begin! Bring out the dancers!" Jiraya said, chuckling at Tsunade and squeezing her closer to him. "you can't run away from me again, not when I love you Tsunade-hime." Jiraya whispered, setting her down in her seat and sitting next to the stunned woman.

"Peasants! I Aphrodite, have come down from my thrown, and will personally oversee this event!" Karin yelled out, motioning for Ino to come forward.

"And I Athena, shall use my power of wisdom, to judge this event." Ino said, looking at Tenten to begin.

"I Artemis, shall use my power of weapons to punish those peasants who dare interfere!" Tenten said, moving back so Sakura could say her own words.

"And finally, I Hera, shall work with Aphrodite to oversee these events. As the wife of Zeus, I proclaim these events STARTED!" the crowd cheered, and Sasuke walked out, smirking at the crowd.

"Do I have to?" Shino asked, his terrified brown eyes out of his glasses and making everyone gasp in awe at the sight.

"Yes Shino, unfortunately yes. You are our only known secret weapon, and if you don't go, we all lose." Neji said sympathetically, his gaze locked with Shino's. Shino nodded and walked out determinedly, making the crowd go silent at the sight of the "bug-man" on stage and sitting next to Sasuke.

"Well … what a surprise … ON WITH THE GAME! MUSIC!" Jiraya declared, smirking at the startled expressions on the audience's faces. **Reverse Cowgirl **by T-Pain began playing as Sakura walked to the middle of the "arena".

"Round one! Bring in the dancers!" Sakura said, moving aside and watching in awe as the ANBU door opened and out walked a golden-brown haired Naruto. "N-Naruto? What the fuck? Why'd you die your hair golden-brown?"

"Tch, you're crazy! I'm not Naruto, my name is Naru, and I'm a natural golden-brown, you idiot … or do you want me to prove it?" the golden-brown haired Naru asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her an unintentional bedroom look.

"Hell no!" Sakura yelled as the other door opened and out came … "NEJI?"

Everyone gasped as they watched Neji walk wobbly over to Shino and sit on his lap. He looked as if he were very close to passing out, a strong blush covering his face, and the look of a mad-man in his eye.

"Ngh … I-I'm too hot!" Neji moaned, his hard cock rubbing on Shino's leg and the pleading look in his eyes causing even Sasuke to twitch slightly.

"Yes, yes you are." Pein said as an animal growl emerged from deep in his chest, and his eyes hazed in lust. Shino raised an eyebrow, watching as his leader rubbed on him and moaned loudly.

Naru smirked, walking over to Sasuke and sitting on his lap. "Is that the best you can do? Send a drugged guy to dry hump his leg? Man are you an idiot or what?" Naru whispered into Sasuke's ear, making the raven shiver in pleasure.

"Naruto, what are you doing with golden-brown hair? And what's with the name change?" Sasuke asked as Naru stood up and began to gyrate his hips to the music. Sasuke's eyes followed the hip movement, his eyes trained on the jiggling ass as it moved to the beat of the music.

"What do you mean? I'm really not Naruto and I really am a natural golden-brown … want to find out for yourself?" Naru asked, his hands wandering the expanse of his body and pulling up his shirt, giving Sasuke the tiniest of glimpses at the natural golden-brown he was talking about. Sasuke gulped, wondering just what exactly was happening and why Naruto insisted in being called Naru.

"Uh … can we move onto round two? Neji is going to hurt my leg, or worse … I'll hurt him." Shino said with boredom as Neji began to bounce up and down on his lap, making Sasuke gulp once again at the sight of an idea blooming in Naru's head.

But before Naru could execute his plan, the song changed to **Push **by Enrique Iglesias ft. Lil Wayne.

"Next round!" Ino said, snapping her fingers and making the dancers walk off stage, more like groan in annoyance and walk off.

The door opened, and out walked Hanabi, making everyone gasp in surprise and Shino raise an eyebrow. She smirked at him, her blush intensifying her look as she too walked wobbly towards him with a mad-man look in her eye.

"Hello Shino." She said shakily, her dilated pupils making him raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is this?" Shino asked as Hanabi plopped herself on his lap and began to move her body Shakira-style on his lap. Sasuke chuckled at Shino's predicament, the signs of a hard-on making itself known to him as it rose inside Shino's pants. Sasuke looked down and cursed, Naruto's stunt having made him painfully hard.

Sasuke sighed in relief, knowing that they could only use Naruto once and that was it, but he was sorely mistaken. As soon as the doors opened, Sasuke took a second glance, and a third, and a forth, and eventually he got to the twentieth just to be sure. There in the doorway of the ANBU dancers, was a golden-auburn haired Naruto, smirking at him with a sexy-ass smirk.

"What the fuck? Naruto, you just went up! And what happened with the golden-brown color?" Karin asked, walking in front of the golden-auburn haired Naruto. He rose an eyebrow, looking questioningly at Karin as she glared him down.

"Uh, sorry to disappoint, but my name is Toh, not Naruto. And the one who just went up was Naru. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have a favor to do for Naruto, and I'd like to get it done now." Toh said as he sidestepped his way around the stunned redhead, walking straight to a discombobulated Sasuke.

"Oh fuck." Sasuke managed to gasp as Toh just smirked at him and began to gypsy dance for him.

"No, not fuck, the names Toh. But if you want to fuck, I think I can do you in the back room … unless you're an exhibitionist." Toh said sweetly, his hips moving at a much more chaotic pace than Naru's. Naru and Toh were both twins, both born in Orochimaru's lab as experiments, and both straight from Naruto's DNA. It was a wonder they both didn't retain Naruto's hair color, since they are practically mirror images to the chaotic blonde.

"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing? You just went on, it's against the rules, and how did you change your hair color?" Sasuke asked, his hands twitching in their place on the seat's handles. Toh smirked at him, his hands working away at his body, and secretively giving Sasuke a hand job over his jeans.

"No, no. Remember, I'm Toh, not Naruto. And I didn't change my damn hair color! If you want to check it out, then fine!" Toh yelled, pulling down his pants and ripping open his shirt; he was going commando.

Sasuke gasped, his eyes getting an eye-full of Toh's natural golden-auburn color. Naruto smirked from his perch on the god's alter; he was Zeus after all.

"Do you think Sasuke deserves this? You've called in Naru and Toh, it can't get any worse than that!" Deidara said, watching as Shino just sighed and Sasuke fought to hold back his orgasm as Toh began to move sensually to the beat.

"Oh, it can. I'm going in for the last dancer, and what does Sasuke have? Mere copies of the thing Shino really wants. He's going down." Naruto said with an evil smirk as Kyuubi rose an eyebrow.

"Lord Zeus! The final round is starting, you are needed down at the arena to crown the Champion." Juugo said, himself dressed as Hermes, the messenger god.

"Right, Hermes. But it shall not be I whom crowns the champion, it shall be my brother, Hades, god of the underworld." Naruto said, pointing to Kyuubi and smirking at the stunned expressions on all their faces.

"But my lord, why can it not be Poseidon?" Kyuubi said with a glare, pointing at Deidara as Naruto began to walk away.

"Do as you wish, but it shall be you down there, not I. Now be gone! I have spoken." Naruto said as he disappeared behind the glass doors.

"Now, the Final Round! Bring out the last of the dancers!" Ino yelled as **I know you want me** by Pit Bull came on, making even the crowd move to the rhythm.

Sasuke sighed in relief as Toh left with a disappointed sigh, walking away from his painfully straining erection. Shino sighed as well, him having successfully gotten a hard on, but not to the magnitude of Sasuke. The back doors opened wide, and the last two dancer walked out, leaving everyone speechless.

"HINATA?" ANBU all yelled in surprise as she walked out, super short-painted-on blue shorts and a small-form-fitting jacket the only thing covering her body from the greedy eyes of the male population, whom was still ogling Tsunade's toga-covered body.

"They offered me a good deal." Hinata said quietly, her whole body red from the blush the aphrodisiac caused her. It was apparent that she was given some type of drug—more than Neji and Hanabi—from the way she walked and looked. Her hungry eyes were trained on the now nervous Shino, no one else mattered.

"Finally." Was all Hinata said before she made a front flip in front of him, showing him all her goodies. Sasuke watched in surprise as his last dancer walked over to him, as if he had all the time in the world.

"N-Naruto? Am I right, or is it some other _clone_ with some other idiotic name-twist to Naruto's name. Maybe, you're name is Uzu, or is it Maki? No, it's Aru, isn't it?" Naruto smirked at him, his Zeus costume still in place, making him look godly in the eyes of everyone watching him.

"No Sasuke, I really am Naruto. Naru, and Toh are just some relatives who came to help." Naruto said as he calmly lifted his leg and straddled the panting raven. "Finally, after so long, I can finally have a taste at something … good." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's panting rose to extreme levels, his nails tore up the chair's handles, and his erection was in pleasurable pain as Naruto put his whole body weight on the pressing, steal erection.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Sasuke. Are you really so happy to see me, that your cock is trying to penetrate me without your help? And I thought you had more control than that." Naruto said with a smirk, tormenting Sasuke with the slight rock of his body and the painfully slow slide of the hard-on against his toga-covered ass.

"God!" Sasuke gasped, his eyes clenching closed against the onslaught of pleasurable torture his cock was receiving. Naruto smirked at him, not noticing the eyes hungrily eating up his display.

Shino gasped in tormented pleasure as Hinata began to move perversely to the beat of the music.

"Like it Shino? Like how this body moves only for you? Do you wish you can touch me now?" Hinata asked, her panting turning to moaning as her hands eagerly touched and tweaked anything to give her pleasure. "Oh, Shino! I want that, I really want that!" Hinata moaned, plopping herself on Shino's lap.

"H-H-Hinata?" Shino asked uncertainly as she began to rock her overly hot body on Shino's more than painful, but not as painful as Sasuke's, hard-on. Hinata looked up, her eyes finally meeting his eyes and showing him the powerful need hidden within those lavender depths. "Oh god!"

Naruto looked over from his tormenting of Sasuke's cock and quirked a brow. "You had to give Hinata an aphrodisiac just to do that to Shino? You do know she already likes him, and she'd do it anyway, right?" Sasuke gasped as drool trickled down the side of his mouth, he was too far gone to listen to Naruto. Naruto huffed and slid a hand down to Sasuke's cock, squeezing the living hell out of it and pulling him out of his trance.

"OH DEAR MOTHER FFFFF!" Sasuke yelled, making everyone jump in anticipation. Naruto smirked at him, squeezing his new toy with new found vigor. "GAH! DEAR GOD HELP ME! HE'S KILLING ME!"

From somewhere in the god's alter, someone called back. "FROM WHICH ONE, YA IDIOT?"

"FROM THE ONE OF MERCY!" Sasuke yelled, tears falling down his face.

"TOO BAD! I'M BUSY!" called someone that sounded suspiciously like Itachi. Sasuke stared with flabbergasted awe towards the direction of the god's alter, wondering what exactly happened only a second or two ago.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a minute before squeezing his toy and giggling in glee. Sasuke groaned in horror, pleading with Naruto using his eyes.

"God, I'm gonna blow my load!" Sasuke gritted out low enough for only Naruto, Shino, and Hinata to hear. Naruto smirked, looking over to Shino to see that he wasn't doing to well either.

"Well then, blow it. Show me how much cum you're planning to pump into me tonight. Show me how much you've got in those juicy balls just for me. C'mon Sasuke. You have to show me in order to have me, unless you don't want me." Naruto said with a cute pout, internally smirking at Sasuke's pained expression.

"N-Naruto, please don't tempt me." Sasuke gritted out, giving Naruto a warning look. Naruto's expression turned curious and confused as he got up and walked around in front of Sasuke, the sway of his hips moving to the rhythm of the music.

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about. I just want you Sasuke. I want you to cum for me, then take me up to that room and cum again and again until we're both satisfied. I want to taste your cum in my mouth and be the best uke to my seme that any uke could be. But you don't want me." Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto walk over to Sakura.

"Lord Zeus, are you forfeiting for ANBU?" Sakura asked, surprising Sasuke with the title. Naruto smirked, watching Sasuke gasp and strain himself in the mirror above Sakura's head.

"No, my darling Hera, I am not forfeiting for ANBU, I am merely giving Sasuke some time." Naruto said quietly, walking back to the panting raven. "Did you need something?"

"Please!"

"Please what?" Naruto said with a smirk, watching as Sasuke strained himself.

"God, please just … fuck!" Sasuke panted, trying to blow his load himself.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, smirking at the spectacle Hinata was putting Shino through, successfully taking all attention from him.

"T-take off your clothes, show me what's to be mine as soon as I can get my hands on it." Sasuke said with a hard glare, wishing Naruto wouldn't torture him. Naruto smirked as sat back down on his lap, straddling him once more and slyly moving his hands under the toga-covering his body.

"I can't do that, but you can touch." Naruto said, keeping an eye on Shino. Sasuke gasped, Naruto's hands guiding his down under the toga to show him that Naruto wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

It only took one second, one mere second for the odds to turn against them; Shino came hard. Naruto watched in surprised awe as Hinata fell to her knees and looked up at Shino with those pleading lavender eyes. He ripped himself away from Sauske, leaving him in agony as he watched Shino moan loudly and a large wet spot appeared on his black pants.

"The Champion: Sasuke!" Ino yelled, making the crowd erupt in applause. Naruto huffed and glared, looking like a pouting cute child to the eyes of the audience. Shino opened his eyes soon after hearing Sasuke won, looking around for his target.

He spotted her and went crazy. He picked up Hinata and ran away, making everyone stare in awe at the speed he was going at.

"So the winner is Sasuke? Then lord Zeus, please crown our winner!" Jiraya said as he watched Shino run away.

"My deepest apologies, my king, but the one to crown the winner shall be lord Zeus's older brother, Hades" Juugo said, acting as messenger to the gods as Kyuubi walked out with the crown.

"I, Hades god of the underworld, name you, peasant and lord of nothing, the champion of this insignificant battle of control. Take Poseidon as your prize and do with him as you please." Kyuubi said with a smirk, gesturing towards a mortified Deidara in a Poseidon costume.

"WHAT? I didn't even want to be Poseidon! I wanted to be Apollo, un!" Deidara declared, glaring at Kyuubi as Sasuke hungrily looked at Naruto, who was now on display on the god's alter.

"WHAT DO WE LOSE? A COIN? A SACRIFICE? A HARVEST?" Kiba yelled out, him having gotten drunk while watching the hard-on battle.

"Foolish mortal! YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME? BOW DOWN TO MY FEET AND COWER AT MY GLORY!" Kyuubi roared, taking his god part way to seriously. Kiba whimpered in fear as he bowed down to Kyuubi. "Hn, that is much better. As to your foolish question from before, you lose your dignity!" Kyuubi said with a smirk, nodding to the goddesses down below to restrain the ANBU gang.

"Choose your sacrifices, then, let Hera take them to the royal sacrificing chambers. Do not expect to see them the same again, for they will be our sacrifices!" Kyuubi yelled, scaring the crap out of Kiba with his unusually sinister voice.

They all crowded around Neji, hoping he was okay enough that he could lead them and tell them what to do.

"Ngh, too … too … hot!" Neji whimpered, his hands unconsciously moving to the places his body needed them the most; his crotch.

"It's no use. Sasuke had to drug him in order to use him. He's either going to go into hyperventilation … or die. I'm going with dying." Naruto said as he casually walked over to his gang.

"What do we have to do?" Kiba asked, watching in weird fascination as Neji began to dry hump the floor.

"Throw him on Pein. We have to get Pein into a room and then throw Neji in there." Naruto said as he nodded to Deidara. Deidara smirked and nodded, walking over to an unconscious Pein and throwing him into the basement.

"How do we do that?" Chouji asked, knowing that getting Pein down would be like trying to battle a giant out of his last dessert; it's just not happening.

"Already got it under control. Just toss Neji into that cellar door and you'll be fine." Naruto said as he opened the double doors leading to the basement and patted Neji on the back as he was tossed inside, the doors closing behind him with a sickening clap of iron against iron.

"So … who goes as the sacrifices?" Lee asked, himself being to scared of Naruto at the moment.

"That's what we're gathered here to decide. Anyways, it has to be at least three people, so I'll save you all from one of those slots, and go." Naruto said with a sigh, watching the eyes of his other ANBU gang members go as wide as saucers.

"I-I'll go. If Naruto goes, then I go." Kiba said, being the brave one out of all of them.

"I'll go. I feel terrible that I was used against my gang, so I'll be one of the sacrifices." Hinata said, popping up out of the blue and scaring the crap out of Kiba.

"Oh come the fuck on! What part of _that scares me, so please don't do that_ does anyone not understand?" Kiba yelled, fuming on his bad luck and glaring the shit out of Hinata's smirking face. "Wait a minute, I thought Shino took you to get fucked into oblivion." he said, his anger turning to curiosity.

"Your mood swings scare me and yes, yes he did. I just wiggled myself out and came back; I felt awful knowing that I betrayed you guys, so I gave him the slip." Hinata said with a smile as the conch horn was blown from the god's alter.

"Let's go, it's bad enough we lost, now it's going to get worse." Naruto said as they walked away from the last of their gang. They made it over to Sakura, who had a puzzled look in her eye.

"Hey, Zeus, why are you being sacrificed?" Sakura asked, a smirk soon replacing the puzzled look.

"My gang lost the battle, so I'd rather be one of the sacrifices if it's alright with you." he said, moving into the sacrificial chamber and watching as the doors closed shut behind him.

"Alright, as our sacrifices … you have to dress like maids in frilly little costumes and bow down to the champion and two of his guests. If you should raise your voice, object, or even so much as grumble at the orders they give you … we'll make sure those doors open up accidentally and show everyone what is going on." Sakura said, a smug look in her eye.

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded, walking over to the walk in closet and picking out one of the costumes laid out for them to use.

"Naruto! What the fuck kind of sacrifice is this? Shouldn't we be serving the "gods" or something? What are we doing serving Sasuke and his Akatsuki lackeys that he chooses?" Kiba asked in outrage, Hinata right along side of him.

"I'm sorry Kiba, Hinata, but the rules are that we must do as the gods tell us, and this is what the gods want." He said as he picked out the black and yellow maids outfit; it was much too small for his tastes.

"But you're Zeus! Ruler of the gods and the sky! You must be able to do something." Hinata declared, whimpering when Sakura's shadow came closer to the curtain on the door. They gasped and changed quickly; Hinata in the purple and black outfit, and Kiba in the blue and black outfit; both much too small, even for a stripper.

"As long as I'm a sacrifice, I no longer have any power over this. Kyuubi's the one heading this all up, so we have to do as he says. Cheer up though, we only have to be in there for five minutes." Naruto said with a mischievous look in his eye as he pressed a big red button.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, looking at the red button Naruto tried to conceal.

"What was what?"

"That, that, that big red button you just pushed!" he said, pointing at the obvious red button.

"Nothing, I swear, it was nothing!" Naruto said as he threw the button out the window and into Kyuubi's jungle of a garden. Kiba rolled his eyes and said nothing more as Sakura walked in and started to push them out to the King and Queen's thrown room.

"It's time." Was all she said, pushing open the doors and throwing them all in. Tenten stood waiting for them, her hair for once not in two buns on the top of her hair.

"Welcome, sacrifices." She said with a sympathetic look in her eye as she walked over to the door and wedged half of her self out of it. "Your champion is waiting for you."

They all looked over to the group of chairs formed into a semicircle around a small stage with a spot light already on it. Naruto sighed as Hinata whimpered, Kiba tried to scuffle himself out without being noticed, and Tenten locked the door.

"Come closer." Came Sasuke's dejected voice, he was a little in pain since he couldn't relieve himself, and Naruto was nowhere to do it for him, not that he ever did, but it was something Sasuke hoped he would to today; he was wrong … as usual.

They all walked around the chairs silently, the cloaks that were pushed into their hands without their noticing now being useful in covering their faces and bodies from the curious eyes of their audience. They made it up on stage, Naruto in the middle half covering Hinata and Kiba to his right and left, and Sasuke's curious eyes eating up everything they did.

Naruto stared at his audience, his brain not believing what his eyes were seeing and telling them to check again, but they were. To the right of Sasuke, was Shino, and he was pissed. But to the left of Sasuke was Suigetsu, and he just looked bored to be there.

"Look at us. Take off your cloaks and look at us." Sasuke commanded with pain in his voice. He narrowed his eyes, watching the three servants as they stood there, not following his orders. "I said take off your cloaks and look at us!"

Naruto hefted a heavy sigh and met Kiba and Hinata's eyes, they nodded in agreement. The next few minutes were welcomed with pure silence; no one even breathed.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke sighed out, his legs opening unconsciously and the painful looking hard-on made itself visible again.

"Hinata." Shino spat out with lust and anger, his own hard-on already making itself shown out in the open; the tip was out and even Naruto could acknowledge that it was a monster.

"Kiba? What the fuck are you wearing?" Suigetsu asked with unmasked lust as his eyes roved over Kiba's half hidden form, now completely hidden behind Naruto. Suigetsu frowned and moved to the side, but it was no use. "Hey Naruto? Could you move completely to the other side of Hinata? … thanks!" Suigetsu said as Kiba's body was exposed to his viewing pleasure.

"Can I ask a question?" Kiba asked as he uncomfortably moved from side to side, Suigetsu's eyes having no problem following him.

"What?" Sasuke spat, his own eyes trailing up Naruto's creamy-tanned legs.

"Uh … why is Shino in here?" Kiba asked, now having to hide behind Hinata, who was hiding behind Naruto, who was trying to hide behind the cloak. All three audience members growled in anger, frightening their ukes even more.

"Because that god-mad brother of yours said that one of my prizes would be a girl, and since no one in my gang liked girls other than Sasori, I asked him." Sasuke growled in anger, his eyes trying to glare the cloak in Naruto's hands into flames.

"And, he found me hacking a tree to pieces, seems someone left me high and dry." Shino growled, his eyes glowering at Naruto's torso and Kiba's hands on HIS Hinata.

"I just came along for the ride because Pein is gone, Deidara abducted Sasori, Kyuubi death glared the living hell out of Itachi, and forced Hidan into wearing one of those maids outfits and Kakuzu went all ape-shit about it. So I'm the only one available to do it since Kisame had to go home and feed Lenny." Suigetsu said, himself trying to glare Hinata and Naruto out of the way of his delicious view.

"Where the fuck did Lenny come from anyway?" Naruto asked, trying to keep them occupied so that his plan could take effect.

"Don't you remember? You gave him a blue shark for his birthday, and he named it Lenny. I just call it a fish to get him angry." Suigetsu said casually as he jumped off of his seat and walked around, pulling Kiba towards him and walking out of the room.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Kiba yelled and protested as Suigetsu walked over to the window and turned to them, Kiba's ass next to his head.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, Id like to enjoy my treat without an audience. See ya later!" Suigetsu said as he jumped into a tree and disappeared.

" … Suigetsu has a point." Shino said, scaring the crap out of Naruto and Hinata as he appeared behind them both, Hinata already in his grasp. "Besides, Hinata owes me an apology." Shino growled out, already out the window and into the trees before anyone could say anything or protest to anything.

"Well … it seems that we're alone." Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked closer to his blonde prize. "And this time, there are no relatives here to stop me, how wonderful." Sasuke said, drawing in his blonde close and nibbling on his ear lobe.

"U-Uh … Sasuke … I um … uh … look it's Itachi!" Sasuke smirked and captured his lips, his tongue slowly gliding its way into Naruto's mouth and marking its territory.

"Do you think I care if Itachi is in here?" Sasuke asked, his hands wandering to places Naruto desperately wanted them to go, but knew they shouldn't go.

"Hn, so you don't care if I just wander in here otouto?" Itachi said, smirking at the stunned look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Aniki." Sasuke acknowledged, his hands tightening around Naruto's waist. "What do you want?"

"What a nice thing to say to your dear older brother. What has he done wrong to you, Sasuke?" Kyuubi's voice boomed from behind Itachi, making Naruto smirk as he found his chance of escape in the loosening of Sasuke's arms around his waist. He moved quickly, ducking down and scurrying away from Sasuke's grabby hands.

"Thanks Kyuu." Naruto said as Kyuubi rose an eyebrow.

"What are you thanking me for? Jiraya said to come down here because there was a big problem that I needed to fix." Kyuubi said, his eyes trailing up and down his brother's body. "And why exactly are you wearing that?"

"Because Sakura forced us into it, but enough of that." Naruto said as he looked at Kyuubi's watch; he was right on schedule. "In five … four … three … two … one … see ya!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the window and into the pool.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Kyuubi asked, turning around and gasping in horror at the sight of … fangirls.

"OH EM GEEE! IT'S ITAKYUU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls yelled, running around the room and dreamily watching the raven-redhead duo.

"What the fuck?" Kyuubi yelled, running out the emergency passageway, only to use in case of fangirls. Sasuke ran after them, fearing for his life as he heard the "SasuNaru" fangirls.

"I. SMELL. FEAR!" Their leader yelled, sniffing around the room as she followed the scent of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Leader! I've confirmed the sighting. Sasuke and Naruto were indeed here!"

"AFTER THEM! I need a picture and video of them doing it for the first time! I could get millions for those shots!" The leader yelled, running out the same way she came in with her "SasuNaru fangirl squad" following closely behind her, soon being followed by the "ItaKyuu fangirl brigade".

"What the fuck was Naruto thinking?" Kyuubi yelled from inside the passageway, making his way to the hidden door and kicking his way out, only to freeze in terror.

"Having Fun, Kyuu?" Deidara said from the alter alongside of Naruto. They were all there, the fangirls. The only difference was, these were the "Sasuke+Us" fangirls, ONLY the "Sasuke+Us" fangirls; Sasuke was in some deep shit. They all stood in paralyzed terror as they watched the cages rattle.

"Welcome to the REAL event!" Naruto declared, his costume now of a prince of Rome. "This is our version of the Roman coliseum games! With real man vs. lion fighting, real gladiator matches, and a real bullfight—but only because Deidara wanted one." Naruto said with a cheer, receiving various cheers from everyone.

The "Sasuke+Us" fangirls were decked out in lion's costumes, and behind them were various "We less-than-3 Itachi" fanclub members, and some "Kyuubi-4-us" fangirls dressed as lions and bulls.

"First up, the man vs. lion fight! Release the lions!" Jiraya yelled from behind Naruto, waving his hand and smirking down at the fighters. The cages were opened, the swords were given to the warriors, and some pants were peed as the girls charged forward.

"MOVE! HE'S MINE!" some girls yelled, soon only attacking each other. The fighting commenced, and some girls were pulled out of the arena until only one of each were left, the smart ones. They lashed and slashed with their claw like nails, trying to get close to the heroes.

"Sasuke! You'd better win this!" Naruto yelled from his perch, smiling at Sasuke like he was the only one in the world he would ever love. Sasuke nodded, smirking at the fangirl in front of him as he raised his sword. It was a harmless enough sword, it couldn't be lethal since it was made out of wood and covered with a soft type of steel, but mixed with Sasuke, it was deadly.

"Ha! You wish he would be yours _blondie!_ But he's mine!" the girl yelled, her Hispanic accent making her sound exotic. She jumped over Sasuke, making Sasuke roll to the side as she landed on the spot he was just standing at.

"Shut up." Sasuke spat, charging at the girl as she rolled away, almost as if she were a tiger or something. Her long hair cascaded down her back, with streaks of purple highlights traveling here and there. Her hazel eyes held a tint of purple to them, and her body moved as if she were dancing, almost as if she were toying with him. This wasn't a "Sasuke+Us" fangirl, this was something else.

"Oh Sasuke, what's wrong? Did you finally realize that you don't belong with that blonde?" She yelled, her musical voice bringing him out of his epiphany.

"Who are you." Sasuke demanded, jumping out of the way as Itachi's fangirl tumbled towards him. The girl giggled, her stance moving to that of a casual look.

"So you figured it out? Well then, I can't deny a question, now can I?" She asked, circling around Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes on her. She smiled and bowed before him, " My name is Elena, and I am here to destroy you!" She said in a sinister voice, imitating Dracula. She crackled with mirth and began to laugh an evil villain's laugh, or a mad scientists laugh, or anything you can think of that has a cheesy evil laugh. ((N/A: Lolz, that's me :D OR at least a description of me, but still it's me. Some random person told me to put myself in at least one of my stories, so I'll be a guest star xD))

Sasuke glared at her, jumping up and slamming his sword at her shoulder, making her cringe and move away, almost as if the sword shocked her. She glared at him, jumping up and trying to land an attack on him, succeeding in scratching his arm, but nothing more. ((What? I'm not that awesome! I suck at many things -w-))

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled from his post at the champion's alter. Sasuke looked up, watching as Kyuubi sat down and waved at him; Sasuke was the last fight to yet receive it's champion.

"Neh, Sasuke? You're that weak that you let the redheaded uke win before you? What does that say about your masculinity?" Elena asked, stalking her prey almost as if she were a tiger or something. Sasuke studied her movements, copying her as she moved around.

"Tch, your strategy is useless and stupid. What does that say of your intelligence? Is this how you plan on defeating me? By playing me into your grasp by using my ego?" Sasuke asked, smirking at the red blush of anger on Elena's face. She growled and straightened herself, her face turning into a mask of emotions and her stance turning back to casual.

"No Sasuke. I don't plan on doing that, you do that all on your own." Sasuke's right eye twitched in anger, but other wise he kept his cool. "I was merely pointing out something that you might want to know. Cause you do know that ukes enjoy strong semes that are better than other ukes, right?" Elena inquired, her body moving to a rhythm no one heard at all.

"Hn, so what? What do I care about that?" Sasuke asked, his frustration at the girl now having reached an unimaginable level.

"Eh? Well aren't you here to win Naruto's heart?" She asked, her head moving sideways in confusion. Naruto smirked from his perch beside Jiraya; he knew calling in Elena would be the best thing ever.

"Enough with your silly mind games." Sasuke spat, charging at the girl with pure rage fueling his actions. Everything happened quickly, one minute the girl was there, the next, she was behind him holding the sword to his neck.

"Mind games? Oh no, my dear Sasuke. I assure you, I am not playing any mind games, I just inquire to find the truth." Elena said, loosening her grasp and jumping away and bowing down. "I see now that I cannot win against an opponent like you, so I forfeit the match." Elena said, holding her side and doubling over. There was pure silence, no one said a word as they watched Elena pick herself up and hold her shirt close; Sasuke cut off her shirt.

"The winner of the gladiator match: SASUKE!" Jiraya yelled, kissing Tsunade and ruffling Naruto's hair. The crowd broke into cheers and applause, celebrating Sasuke's victory. Elena smiled and looked up to Naruto, giggling at his smile; she did well.

Before anymore celebratory cheers could be made, the last cage rattled with anger and rage, the animal inside succeeding in breaking open the cage door. There was silence as the animal hid in the shadows, the loud huffs and stomping being the only sound made. Sasuke waited in anticipation, the red cloak thrown to him now having made it to his arm as the spear Itachi had during his "lion" fight made it to his hand.

Slowly, the bull walked forward, making everyone wait in anticipation and tremble with excitement as the suspense killed them all. What they saw next shocked them into silence; walking out of the bull's cage was none other than … Konohamaru.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Jiraya as he gave him a thumbs up. "You're sending a KID to be the bu—" No one saw it coming, not even Naruto or Sasuke as he climbed out of the rubble that was once a wall. Konohamaru smirked at him, kicking the ground as a bull would do, and prepared to charge again.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Sasuke. You might just be surprised by how it ends." Konohamaru declared as he charged again, knocking Sasuke into another wall. The audience watched in amazed awe as Sasuke got his ass handed to him by a boy wearing a cute bull costume. ((And when I mean cute, I mean "OH my god, he is so cuuuuute x3!"))

Sasuke coughed and stood up, picking up the cloak and spear as Konohamaru turned around. "Where the … where the fuck does this kid get that strength." Sasuke asked in between coughs as Konohamaru turned and rammed his way towards Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there, thinking up a strategy to how he would beat Konohamaru when Itachi caught his eye and a memory came into view. Sasuke smirked, preparing himself for Konohamaru's attack. At the last second, he threw his spear and cloak to the side, making the audience gasp at his choice.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, getting up from his seat and running to the railing, but the sight he was seeing was something he'd never thought he'd see. Down there, in the middle of the rubble, was Sasuke TICKLING the living hell out of Konohamaru.

"Stop please! No! … NO! HELP! HELP FOR THE LOVE OF JUPITER! PLEASE, I CAN'T BREATHE! HELP!" Konohamaru yelled in anguish as Sasuke held him down and ticked him into oblivion.

"Give up! Forfeit!" Sasuke demanded, raining down more ticking power and giving Konohamaru a cramp. "Do it now! Give up on attacking me, and I'll stop." Sasuke declared, smirking a wild smirk that had Naruto whimpering in fear.

"So he finally understood." Itachi said behind Naruto, receiving a confused look from the blonde. "When we were little, and my parents died, Sasuke never listened to me, he preferred to do as I said not to do. So I had no choice but to take action. Now most Twelve year old kids would have hit the kid and got it over with, but I was smarter than that, and I did something worse than kicking some sense into that ass. I tickled some sense in there. From the first tickle attack, he hasn't been the same; he fears the tickle attacks, but now he's accepted them. Oh I'm just so proud of my little boy!" Itachi said, a tear in his eye as he watched Sasuke torture the living crap out of Konohamaru.

"I FORFEIT! BUT PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE! PLEASE LET ME GO! STOP, STOP STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Konohamaru wheezed and coughed for air, but Sasuke wouldn't stop, he couldn't; he was having fun. Itachi sighed and grabbed a tomato from Jiraya's tray and threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke's head snapped up, his death glare dying before it even started as he caught sight of the beautiful blonde he was playing to win; Naruto. He left Konohamaru to die in the middle of the arena as he walked closer to the balcony where his blonde was sitting at.

"Alright! The winner of all three matches is Sasuke!" Jiraya said, smiling at Sasuke and nodding at his pleading look. Sasuke smiled a rare smile and climbed up, grabbing Naruto and holding him close in a loving hug.

"Yo Original! Ever thought that we need to be introduced BEFORE you start making out?" Naru yelled from his spot next to Tsunade. Naruto blushed and nodded, pulling Sasuke over to the little group sitting around the king and queen.

"Right. Well, Sasuke, you've met them before, but this is an official meet. That is Naru and Toh, the twins. They were actually experiments by Orochimaru. You see, about 19 years ago, someone wanted him to make a synthetic womb, so that two guys could have a kid, and after the kid was born, about three years later, he wanted to make another. So he used my DNA, cause you know … I was THAT cute as a baby. They look exactly like me, except they don't have three whisker marks, just two, their eyes are blue-green, instead of blue like mine, and their hair isn't golden like mine, just golden-brown and golden-auburn." Naruto said, making Naru and Toh smile.

Sasuke nodded, shaking their hands and smirking at the blushes they had.

"And over here is Elena, she's actually our neighbor back at the beach. She's also a classmate of ours from the place where we were trained, she's cool though." Naruto said as Elena glared at Sasuke before dropping it and smiling. "And she doesn't hold grudges."

"Right, so now that everyone has been introduced, and I located everyone," Kyuubi said, glaring directly at Naruto for letting some of the couples loose to go fornicate somewhere in the woods. "We've got to discuss something, and the twins plus Elena-Chan have to go." Kyuubi said, tears in his eyes as Elena smiled and waved, jumping away with the twins following after her.

"So what's this about?" Kiba asked breathlessly, a huge blush covering his face.

"We'll be gone a whole month, and come back just in time for the final exams." Kyuubi said seriously, making everyone gasp in horror.

"But you can't leave us!" Kiba yelled, dog piling on Naruto as Lee and Choiji followed his example, all three of them gasping in awe at Chouji's light weight.

"We love you!" Neji yelled, surprising everyone with his emotional display, himself dog piling Deidara down, followed by Hidan and Suigetsu.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and huffed, throwing exploding rocks that they see at Walmart at them; they scattered like flies. "Geez, just cause I say _we_ doesn't mean its only me, Naruto, and Deidara. Kakashi is taking us on a field trip for a week, and we have to cram for the finals you idiots!"

"Ohhhh!" They all said, getting off of the blondes and watching as they wheezed and coughed for air.

"So because of that, we'll be doing the rest of the pranks after the exams." Kyubi said matter-o-factually, leaving them all behind as he walked away. "So prepare yourselves!"

They all looked at one another, everyone blinking before they scattered and ran, leaving only Sasuke standing there.

"What the fu—"

"I SMELL FEAR!" The "Akatsuki-ANBU" fangirl leader yelled, heading straight for Sauske.

"SHIT!"

C: END-O-CHAPTER! :D

Me: Well … this blows!

Naruto: What are you talking about? You've finally did it! And you got yourself in it too! I'm so proud of you!

Me: Yeah, I did it alright … -sniffle- … ANYWAYS! Yeah, I did it because I finally got out of school. Oh and the me in it part … well I hate Ocs, but someone asked me, so lol xD

Naruto: Hurrah!

Me: Yeah, but the bad news is … there's no ferkin internet!

Naruto: Well … you at least have something done! :D

Me: -w- … Review please, make my life in hell a little better please?


	7. Enter: New Pranks!

Me: Okay here's the deal, This chapter-for lack of a better thing to say-sucks appendages! So a Few Warnings: Really weird meeting with new characters, stupid plot line, and some damn hilarious pranks. Not for the faint of laughing.

Naruto: What's gotten into you?

Me: I think I lost my touch.

Naruto: o .o

Me: … That's my face!

Naruto: Just start this off, please?

Me: Okay. I am not Masashi Kishikoto. But if you review this, I might someday get the courage to write a novel! :D

Naruto: There's the Elena-Chan I know and love/fear!

Me: Yep :3 I'm right here!

Chapter 7  
We just love Mondays, huh?

MONDAY:  
Naruto grumbled as he walked into the school building; the past month and a half had been hectic, especially the week before. He knew he would pass all the exams, but that wasn't what was bugging him. What was bugging the hell out of him was the dullness with which life had passed by. They weren't allowed to do anything unusual or fun by orders of Kyuubi, and that was what had him down.

"But fear not! Today is the first Monday after exams!" Naruto shouted with triumph, scaring the hell out of a few random freshmen sitting on the benches near his locker.

"Yeah, but we still have three weeks left of school. We'll still have homework, and we'll still have classes!" Random freshmen number one sneered, making Naruto's eye twitch in anger.

"What? Haven't you ever heard of Anime High's annual School Blow out? There is never any more learning after exams, and we're outside most of the time you idiots!" Naruto yelled back to the freshmen, walking away from the dumbstruck freshmen.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around and smiled at Kiba, knowing that the hyperactive dog boy would probably hug him into a dog pile.

"Hey Kib—ah!" Naruto yelled as he was tackled to the ground by Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, and the now physically fit Chouji. "Ugh, Hi guys." Naruto said as they giggled on top of him and Neji walked calmly over with Shikamaru and Shino.

"Hey Naruto. Do you know what you got on the exams?" Neji asked as they all stood up and began to walk outside to their gang table. Naruto smiled and nodded, pulling out the paper Tsunade gave him with all the test scores his gang got on the exams, including his own.

"I got all fours on the EOCs and all As on the minor tests. Do you guys know your test scores yet?" Naruto asked as he folded the paper back up and looked at his gang members. They all sighed and shook their heads no; of course they wouldn't know, school hadn't started yet, so they'd all have to go to their homeroom teachers to find that out.

"Oh, that's right! Why didn't you tell me that sooner, I have the test scores!" Naruto said as he unfolded the paper again and passed it around, happy at watching the excited looks in his friend's eyes. Turns out the only one who got a bad score was Shino, but a look at the page showed a smudge of grape jelly that soon showed them it was actually a high score.

"Sorry Shino, Kyuubi made me some toast with grape jelly to eat before I left for school. Deidara and Kyuubi are going to come to school in their cars, so I had to eat something before they took off." Shino nodded as they all sighed and smiled to one another, the prospect of finally being finished with exams and cramming making them happy high for the moment.

"Oi, Naruto!" Naruto looked up and smiled, waving at Deidara as the Akatsuki walked up behind him. "Do you have the paper from Baa-chan, un?" Deidara asked, smiling in greeting towards the ANBU. Naruto nodded and showed him the paper, getting it snatched out of his hand as a reply.

"Hey! You could at least ask for it!" Naruto yelled at Deidara, pouting in frustration as Deidara stuck his tongue out at him. "Why do you want to see our scores anyway? Didn't Baa-chan give you a page of your own?"

Deidara took on a sheepish look and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, about that … I kinda lost it, so I was wondering if she put our scores on your page too, but I guess not, un." Deidara said with a sigh as the Akatsuki sulked around Sasuke's sulking tree.

"Hey! This is my sulking tree! Get your own!" Sasuke complained as he tried to shoo away his gang members. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out a second sheet of paper and handed it to Deidara.

"Deidara, just put it in your pocket! Me and Kyuubi both told you to do it, but you wouldn't listen! Guess where I found it?" Naruto yelled, ganging up on Deidara as Pein took the paper out of his hand and away from the all powerful blonde.

"Uh … my dresser?"

"No! The trashcan!" Naruto declared as he sighed and smiled at his forgetful brother. "Deidara, you need to stop doing things like that, someday you might actually throw something away that could save your life."

"Not including his special clay." Kyuubi said from behind them all, giggling in amusement at them. "Guess what day today is!" Kyuubi said, walking over with two jars full of paper.

"Oh god!" Hinata yelled, running and hiding behind her new big brother—Kisame.

"Hinata! I told you once, I told you a thousand times! Kisame is MY big brother!" Suigetsu declared, making everyone sweat drop and Kisame sigh. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him, deciding that it was a good idea to rock climb using Kisame's hair while Suigetsu did the same.

"Get off of me!" The lumbering giant yelled, trying to pull them off of him.

"Alright calm down, we all knew this would happen, and frankly … I WANT it to happen." Pein said, smirking at his gang who only smirked back and nodded. ANBU nodded too, watching as Kisame finally got the rock climbing duo off of his face.

"Okay, so here's the deal … we just do the same as last time. But this time … our slate is clean because I forgot the points each gang had." Kyuubi said with a sheepish grin as Itachi stalked him and pounced on him, nibbling on his earlobe from behind. Everyone rolled their eyes and just walked towards Naruto and Deidara, who took the jars from him before Itachi got to him.

Neji – _Trick Gai-sensei into leaving the gym and take his golden legwarmers of youth. Five extra points if you get Kakashi-sensei in trouble for it._ _**20 points.**_ Neji sighed at the small slip of paper, he didn't want another toilet incident to happen again, but if he must, he would do it again.

Pein – _Ask people to join the dark side, offer them cookies and yaoi porn if they refuse. Stalk one in particular. Five extra points if you involve Kakashi-sensei in it. __**25 points.**_ Pein smirked and nodded, sitting down at his gang's table and evil smirking Neji to hell.

Kakuzu – _Set up a taco stand in front of the school. Insist that your name is Juan Fernando Ramirez Ruiz Reyes and that you are trying to make a decent living, argue with anyone in a fake accent, even if they aren't doing anything. I'll throw in five dollars if you somehow get Kakashi-sensei involved - Kyuubi. __**25 points.**_ Kakuzu sighed and wondered how much money this would cost him.

Lee – _Find a microphone and sing, "Dude looks like a lady" every time your name is spoken. I'll throw in five dollars if you somehow get Kakashi-sensei and/or Gai-sensei into it too - Kyuubi.__** 15 points.**_ Lee smiled at the prank, remembering a time when only him and Gai-sensei did random things together ((Yeah, I know, that prank is so old, but hey … I am only one person here, and the others are being jerks to me because of an argument. Besides, didn't I ask you all to review and give me dares?))

Sasuke – _Make fake farts whenever around someone in particular. Claim it was you then secretly say it was that someone in particular. Five extra points if you use fart bombs and do it on Kakashi-sensei. __**20 points.**_ Sasuke glared at his dare, preferring to do one involving Naruto.

Naruto – _Yell at Hidan for not calling you after a one-night stand, then yell at him about potatoes. Ten extra points if you do it to Kakashi-sensei too, and then tell Iruka-sensei about it. __**15 points.**_ Naruto giggled at his prank and nodded, sharing a look with Kyuubi that meant business.

Suigetsu – _Set up a tent in the middle of the classroom. When people ask why you did it, start crying until Iruka-sensei comes in. Five extra points if you somehow get Kakashi-sensei to come into the room and get in trouble. __**20 points.**_ Suigetsu sighed and sat down, coming up with a strategy that could get him gold.

Kiba – _Steal someone's underwear and use it as a hat. Pretend you're batman with them. Five extra points if you get yourself a Robin and somehow involve Kakashi-sensei. __**25 points.**_ Kiba smirked as he sat down, already deciding who he was going to use as his Robin.

Kisame – _Wear panties and low-slung jeans and bend over in front of random girls. I'll throw in five dollars if you get Kakashi-sensei into it too - Kyuubi. __**20 points. **_ Kisame stared at the piece of paper as if it turned to Naruto and demanded to know what blue fish people tasted like.

Chouji – _Ask a girl out, if you get her to go out with you, start bitching about not liking her and then dump her. If she doesn't go out with you, bitch anyway. Extra five points if you somehow get Kakashi-sensei into it. __**15 points.**_ Chouji stared at his dare, wondering which one of the Uzumaki trio made it for him.

Deidara – _Come onto someone, be persistent and scare them. Extra five points if it's Kakashi-sensei. __**20 points.**_ Deidara stared at his dare, it was the same one Kyuubi said he'd get the night before, but he never thought it would be true.

Hinata – _Have a fake orgasm during lunch. Extra ten points if it's loud and embarrassing and somehow involving Kakashi-sensei. __**25 points.**_ Hinata blushed a deep shade of red that it made Sasuke think of tomatoes and his stomach growl.

Sasori – _Get a chocolate bar and eat it suggestively in front of Sasori. Extra five points if you make him blush to the color of his hair and somehow get Kakashi-sensei into the mix. __**20 points.**_ Sasori stared at his prank as if it pimp slapped him across the face and was telling him to get on the street corner; that was just not possible.

Tenten – _Make Sasuke freak out by whatever means necessary. Extra ten points if he starts crying. Get Kakashi-sensei into the mix and I'll throw in five dollars – Kyuubi. __**28 points.**_ Tenten stared at her prank, then at Sasuke, then at her prank, and back at Sasuke, and finally at Kakashi. How was she supposed to get Sasuke to freak out, much less cry? And how the hell is Kakashi-sensei supposed to fit into all of that?

Hidan – _Flirt with Kakuzu then randomly yell RAPE every time he walks away. Extra ten points if you somehow get Kakashi-sensei mixed into it. __**15 points.**_ Hidan stared at Kakuzu, then at Kakashi as he giggled like a school girl, how the hell was he supposed to get Kakashi into something like flirting with Kakuzu?

Shikamaru – _Do what Shino does and scare the crap out of Kakashi-sensei, you only succeed this prank when Kakashi-sensei pleads for you to leave him alone. __**30 points, good luck, because Kakashi-sensei has eyes in the back of his head.**_ Shikamaru sighed, he knew he wasn't going to be left off easy like last time, at least last time he only did his prank once and was done; this one called for all day hard work, and that wasn't his style.

Shino walked over to the jar, but instead of reaching in like the others, Kyuubi put a special slip into his hand and made him walk away.

Shino – _Remember last time with Kakashi-sensei? Well this time, you do the same thing, only difference is that you have to make it look like Kakashi-sensei came onto you, get what I'm saying?__** 30 points if you take it; 5 if you don't do it and just smack Kakashi-sensei.**_ Shino glared at the door, his new arch enemy walking out giggling like a school girl; Kakashi Hatake.

Itachi – _Switch pranks with Sasuke. __**Five points.**__ For Sasuke: Wear a wedding dress to school and propose to Naruto, then somehow get him to wear the dress and hide under his dress. Whenever anyone comes by, mutter, "I'll find you … I'll find you … I'll find you," and somehow involve Kakashi-sensei. __**30 points if you take it; 5 if you don't do it and just smack Kakashi-sensei.**_ Itachi stared at Sasuke, wondering if Sasuke would do his prank.

"So if you all look, your pranks somehow involve Kakashi-sensei. If yours doesn't, then do it anyway! Kakashi did a no-no at the Greek and Roman party we threw a month and a half ago, it's now time for him to pay, un!" Deidara said, scaring them all with his evil chuckles and his evil smiling.

"Alright, everyone has his—and just for Hinata and Tenten's sake—or her prank? If you don't, then I don't think you're part of either gang, because not one is supposed to be left." Kyuubi said, not even looking to see if anyone didn't get a prank.

"If there's any problem, talk to Naruto, if it's not a problem Naruto can fix, then see Tsunade, or if it's not a problem Tsunade can fix, you might need to see a doctor." Kyuubi said as he walked away and towards Shukaku, who was harassing some inexperienced fangirls who didn't know the sacred rule of life: Gaara is a no-no.

"So … who knows what homeroom I have?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the doors they walked out of, this week would be very different for him, very very different.

"Well your name is Uzumaki, so you'd have Mr. Nobunaga for your homeroom. Sasuke, Itachi, and Pein have him." Neji said as he and Hinata escorted Kisame and Suigetsu away. Kiba sighed and followed Lee and Chouji, Tenten shrugged and walked over to Ino and Karin, and soon everyone scattered themselves, each going to their respective homerooms.

"So … where's that?" Naruto asked, watching as Shukaku lead Gaara and Kyuubi to a huge door, leading to an even more gigantic room.

"There." Sasori said, moving aside and holding the door open for the others to go through.

"Hey, Lee's last name is Rock, so why isn't he with us?" Pein looked at Naruto for a minute before sighing and sitting down behind a silver haired kid.

"Because I use my uke-father's last name for legal purposes." Pein said, avoiding everyone's eyes. Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori had known Pein for years, all three never knowing why exactly Pein went with them to homeroom when his last name was Rinnegan, but then again, they never thought to ask, nor wonder why that was.

"And that is, un?" Deidara asked, finally looking up from his clay, which not even Naruto noticed he was playing with. ((Come to think of it, neither did I! Whoa, that is just weird! o. o))

"It's … it's Uzumaki. I'm Nagato Uzumaki's kid." Pein said, not meeting the blondes' curious gazes. There was a deafening silence within the small group, the only noise coming from them was Pein's foot moving nervously on the floor.

"Whoa, so you're the magic kid from the magic vagina? … That is so cool!" Pein sweat dropped as Deidara and Naruto both giggled to each other about magic vagina.

"And that's why I never told them … they'd start laughing their asses off about magic vagina." Kyuubi said with a sigh as he and the Shukaku siblings sat down behind them.

"Whoa! Where's the magic vagina? It isn't Kagome is it?" they all turned to see the silver haired boy they sat themselves behind, he had two fluffy dog ears on his head, both well hidden under the long silver hair mess that looked well organized, but really isn't.

"Yeah! But who are you, and who is _Kagome_?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing on the kid with the fluffy ears; they looked cute, and he smelled like uke, it could be dangerous to have Sasuke near him.

"I'm Inuyasha, that's who. Kagome is the stupid girl who follows me around like a love-sick puppy and bothers me with her stupid magic vagina—that she is always rubbing on my legs when she insists on sitting on my fucking lap! Its like a strip club, and Tsunade won't do a thing about it! … Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, standing up on his chair and sniffing around; he smelled an uke on defense!

"I'm Kyuubi, the one playing with clay is my younger brother Deidara, and my youngest brother will tell you his name … he hates it when I do it. Anyway, to sum it all up, Kagome is this whore that wants you badly, but doesn't get a clue as to the fact that you don't want her. Is that right?" Kyuubi asked, smirking at Inuyasha as he glared and nodded.

"The damn bitch is too tenacious, and I don't mean that in a good way either. Her older sister, Kikiyo, was in love with me too, but she learned quickly that I just don't want her. Now I have to hide from that magic vagina whenever she's near." Inuyasha grumbled as he pouted and glared at the ground.

"I'm Naruto and … NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU MY LOVE! AVERT YOUR EYES!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on Sasuke's face, making them tumble to the floor. They rolled around, Sasuke managing to stand back up and glare at the blonde, and Naruto managing to hit his head on someone's foot.

"Owie!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes and he pouted cutely up at the stranger who's foot his head hit. The guy was big and muscular, with long hair tied up in a pony tail that should have looked oh-so-girly, but looked wicked cool on him. He stared at the pouting, cute blonde for a minute before jumping down on his knees and helping him up.

Naruto stood up and smiled, trying to retrieve his hand back, but not getting a response. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kouga's antics.

"Who's that harassing my little brother's hand?" Kyuubi asked, watching as tiny hearts appeared in Kouga's eyes and started popping up everywhere.

"That's Kouga-baka. He used to be in love with the magic vagina, now I don't know what he wants, but he's always following me. It gets pretty annoying, since my Older half-brother and him are always having stand offs whenever they meet and they're always muttering, '_MY__ uke, get your own',_ or something like, '_I was here first, go mate elsewhere'._ They're always doing it around me." Inuyasha said as Naruto began to really pull on his hand, looking like he was contemplating the idea of chewing his arm off.

"My name is Kouga, may I ask what your name is, blonde one?" he asked with a romantic voice, looking up at Naruto from his vantage point on the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, walking closer to the two to hear what they were saying.

"If Kouga doesn't watch himself, he could get bitch-slapped by the Sasu-nator. But then again, they could both start a cat fight over Naruto at any moment; you just never know with semes, un." Deidara said absentmindedly as the rest of them watched Sasuke charge into battle.

"Uh … Naruto." Naruto said, a small blush dusting his features as Kouga kissed his hand gently.

"I have seen the light! Naruto my love, be mine! I want to have little cubs with you! Bare my cubs, and be my mate for all eternity!" Kouga declared romantically, making Naruto whimper in fear as he tried to get his hand free.

"Uh … no thank you, I already belong to my Teme, but thanks for the offer?" Naruto said uncertainly as he really began to put force on his pulling.

"What? I shall vanquish this _'Teme'_ of yours and claim you as mine! I shall put the whole Southern Wolf tribe at war for your hand! This _'Teme'_ shall feel my wrath!" Kouga said dramatically as he kept a firm hold on the now really freaked out uke.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga, getting ready to beat the living crap out of him, but was beaten to the punch by none other than the hero of our story: Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke punched him straight into the wall, his arms protectively and possessively winding themselves around Naruto's waist.

"He's mine punk! Get your own, you mutt!" Sasuke growled out, hiding the whimpering blonde from the hungry eyes of the wolf on the floor more than twenty feet away.

"So you're the _'Teme'_ he was talking about. I should have known that a Shinobi was his master, but not only a Shinobi, an _Uchiha_. You pieces of shit are always taking away the hot ones, just like that despicable Madara Uchiha and Danzo Anbu! My father was right in fighting against them." Kouga said with malice in his voice, his glare almost faltering against the superiority of Sasuke's Uchiha glare.

"Back off _Wolf_! Naruto belongs to no one. He chose me, and that is how it's going to stay. No one and no mongrel is going to change that." Sasuke said calmly, having a stand off of the semes against Kouga. Kouga scoffed and made grabby hands for Naruto, finding that the blonde wrapped himself around the Uchiha and was whimpering into his neck; he really had chosen Sasuke.

"Tch, so he has. Mark my words Uchiha, when you break the blonde one's heart, I will be there to claim him, and when that day comes, he will never go back to you!" Kouga said dramatically has he took Naruto's hand in his and kissed it again. Sasuke growled, glaring at Kouga until he bowed down to Sasuke and whimpered a little.

"Tch, that Kouga knows that he can't beat Sasuke in a glaring match … he isn't seme enough to match him." Inuyasha said in ennui as Kouga began to whimper and Itachi smirked at his little brother.

"Good job Sasuke, that is how you do it. Soon you'll be able to surpass me, but not now." Itachi said as he stood next to the younger Uchiha.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow and letting Kouga free from his glaring.

"Because you, my dear foolish brother, lack … hatred." Itachi said, smirking at Sasuke as he stood dumbfounded.

"You ALWAYS say that shit!" Sasuke said in frustration as he detected the movement of Kouga, come back to steal Naruto again. "You back again wolf?"

"I am not paid enough for this." Naraku said as he sat down and paged Kakashi. "Yo, Kakashi, your kids are messing with mine. If that Elric kid and that Kurosaki kid get in this, I'm making you take the heat from Commander and Old man Yamato for me." Naraku stated in uninterested urgency as he sat back and watched Kouga try to steal Naruto from Sasuke again; which wasn't happening. Kakashi ran into the room only two seconds later, huffing and puffing from his sprint from the yaoi-reading cave in his room, to Naraku's classroom.

"Alright, break it up! If the Kurosaki and Elric kid come in this, the Commander will beat my ass more than an uke can get his beat by a sex addicted seme, and Old man Yamato will make fried chicken out of it after!" Kakashi said, pulling Sasuke back and staring at Kouga. "Oh, it's him. Geez, Naraku! Can't you control your romantic seme for one day?" Kakashi huffed as Kouga stood up and huffed.

"He doesn't control Kouga, I do. And I'd thank you if you'd please step out of my territory. Tsunade stated clearly last time that the east side of the classroom belongs to the Youkai, the west to the Alchemists, the southern to the Shinigami, and the northern to the Shinobi, or have you forgotten, Shinobi teacher?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked out of the shadows, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid. I just don't want the others to get into this, or do you remember last time, Ms. Youkai of the year?" Sesshomaru stiffened and glared at Kakashi, not bothering to grace Kakashi's question with an answer. Kakashi chuckled as he walked out of the room, preparing himself mentally to battle with Kagome in his homeroom. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the sight of Kakashi pulling out his book again, pulling his eyes from him and onto the people before him.

Inuyasha whimpered as Kouga straightened up and walked closer to Sesshomaru, who stood near him.

"Kouga, what have I said about trying to mark ukes that aren't yours to mark?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring down at the wolf prince. Kouga growled, puffing his chest out and flaring his nostrils.

"You know I have the right to anything. You just marked _him_ unfairly. If he weren't in your care, he'd have been _MINE_. I was here first anyways, so go mate elsewhere!" Kouga seethed out, challenging the lord of the Youkai half of the school.

"He was placed under my care and I haven't marked anyone." Sesshomaru said, glancing at the unsuspecting uke they were talking about; Inuyasha.

"That's a load of bull! You sabotaged my plans in mating him ever since we were little seven year old cubs! Admit it, you're just jealous because he's come close to choosing me!" Kouga said, glaring defiantly at the seme in question.

"Lies, he chose me instead of you, so you're just a sore loser. He's _MY_ uke, get your own." Sesshomaru said, smirking at Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes at them.

"BULL SHIT! You stole him from me! I was so there first, but you took him! I have the right to take an uke from anyone I want, just like you did to me, you bastard!" Kouga yelled, somewhat looking like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Hn, he chose me, therefore, you have no right to try to take him from me. He is free to choose his own way, and you do not have the luxury of taking an uke from anyone. Now be gone, there are more important matters to me than discussing the position of _MY uke_." Sesshomaru said, turning to Itachi as he walked out of the small group formed behind Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru." Itachi said, taking lead of all of them, as if he were the alpha, not Pein.

"Itachi. Nice to see you again, how has life treated you?" Sesshomaru asked, his chin up and making him look mightier than Itachi.

"Ah, so it's homeroom time once again, eh Ed?" they turned around, only to find a guy with orange hair and another blonde haired kid.

"Ichigo, Ed." Sasuke said, followed by a wave from Inuyasha, and a dreamy sigh from Kouga. Ichigo nodded and waved, watching Sesshomaru and Itachi go at it.

"Oh please don't do that! If you do, THEY will come just to piss us off." Edward said, a little too late as another man emerged from the shadows, only to stand in front of Itachi and Sesshomaru.

"Byakuya." they both said at the same time, acknowledging his presence as he nodded to them. Another man walked in from the door, making them all turn and nod at him. "Roy." they all said together; the semes were reunited once again.

"So it's time once again, geez these guys are starting to grate my nerves." Ichigo said, sitting down as Edward growled and sat down next to him.

"Why do they always do this? They know that they're all the top semes of the school, so they won't bow to anyone, not even each other." Edward said, sitting down and pulling out his phone. "Crap, battery died. Can I use your phone Ichigo?"

Ichigo threw his phone at Edward, watching as it landed in his hand. "Texting Al?"

"Yeah, the little squirt wanted to skip homeroom and go with Orihime and Rukia to the mall. Said something about helping Kikiyo pick out a prom dress." Edward said, texting Alphonse about the seme stand-off.

"You know he'll want you to video tape it, so why make him tell you to? Sometimes your slow in the head, Ed. But you're right, these guys are always doing this during homeroom." Ichigo said, pulling out Zangetsu and playing with the blade.

"Um, what exactly is going on?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto nodded in agreement, both staring at the manly semes as they began a stare-off.

"It's called a '_Seme Stand Off'_. They do it every time homeroom is called. It's basically them just showing off their most manliest poses and seeing who breaks first. The one that bows down, is the others' bitch. So far, no one has bowed down, but it hasn't stopped them from doing it for FOUR years." Ichigo said in bored interest as he watched the big bad semes prove themselves to be semes.

"That's stupid." Kyuubi said, watching as Itachi's lip twitched, almost as if to smile at his statement.

"Oh of course it is, but they do it every time! My half-brother says, that it's to honor the manly Seme Leaders before them, but Itachi broke the chain last time." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"What chain?" Kyuubi asked, his gaze trained on Itachi.

"It was always only the Leader-Semes of gangs that did the Seme stand offs, and Itachi used to be the gang leader of Akatsuki, in fact, he still is the leader, but in secret. Last time, he just randomly stated that he declined the title and gave it to Pein. Even I don't know why he did it, but ever since then, he's been closing himself off to us. But now that you guys came … well he's different, but it's a good different." Sasuke stated, watching as Itachi successfully smirked at his comment.

"But things are changing nowadays. I mean, look at me and Strawberry here, we're the best of friends, and the ones before us swore to be enemies forever." Edward said, smirking at Ichigo's glare.

"It's Ichigo, not Strawberry. And Ed has a point. We're being shunned from our gangs because we're friends. This all happened when Danzo and Madara had a fight with Aizen and the Commander about twenty years ago. Ever since then, the Youkai, the Alchemists, the Shinigami, and the Shinobi have been sworn enemies, but we don't get why. It was their fight, not ours." Ichigo said, sighing as Byakuya smirked his way.

"How were the Youkai involved if only Alchemists, Shinigami, and Shinobi gangs were involved?" Kyuubi asked, watching as Naruto glared down at the floor; he was scheming something, something big.

"Sesshomaru said that our father had to go through with the treaty, because everyone wanted to make an alliance with us." Inuyasha said, pulling out Tetsuiga to compare with Ichigo's Zangetsu.

"So ever since then, we've been fighting with each other over the school, but in addition to that, Danzo and Madara got into a fight of their own, and ANBU was created, so more fighting has begun." Pein said, watching the semes stand off; the power of the semes making him want to bow down himself.

"But hey, you're all friends now, right? So what's with the stand off?" Naruto asked, his scheming on hold at the moment.

"Like Ichigo said, we're being shunned from out gangs because we're friends. And the semes just have to show off how seme they are." Edward said, glaring at Roy.

"Yeah, if we don't let them do it, they'll terrorize us all. Stupid semes thinking they're all high and mighty." Inuyasha muttered, glaring at the group of semes and the victims now bowing around them.

"This is still ridiculous! Everyone knows that the uke has all the power." Naruto said, successfully making everyone turn to stare at him, even the semes in the middle of their Seme Stand Off. "What? It's true!" Naruto said, pouting at them all.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, nibbling at his pouting lips and smirking at the blush dusting his cheeks. "And how is that, my all powerful blonde? How is the uke the one with all the power?" Naruto smirked and pulled himself away, walking over to Kyuubi and pulling Deidara away from his hard work.

"Wah? What happened, are we under attack? Is Hidan after me again? Are there killer cakes threatening to rule the world, un?" Deidara asked as he was pulling away from his musing, he wasn't even paying attention to them throughout it all. Naruto smirked and filled him in as they made a plan, making everyone stare at them in curiosity.

"Gaara! Get your butt over here!" Naruto said as he pulled the sand loving teen into their group huddle.

"If I were you guys, I'd start heading for higher ground now. When Naruto schemes, Naruto goes all out." Itachi said as he and Sasuke moved away from the scheming ukes, Pein already way ahead of them.

"Why? We aren't afraid of any ukes! What would they do?" Kouga yelled, laughing his ass off at the glare Inuyasha, Edward and Ichigo threw his way.

"Move over Naruto, we're getting in this scheme!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing himself, Edward, and Ichigo into it. Five minutes later found them all ready to go, Naruto the first one to go. He made a few hand signs, just like Kakashi taught them in English, and how Iruka taught them how to mold together into perfection in Civics and Economics. ((What? They're all still Shinobi! I thought you might have figured that out five chapters ago! They study the anime arts here in Anime High! Thought you should know that ;D))

They all watched in amazement, the semes from in front of them, and the ones all the way up front. There was a blinding flash, and then a poof. Right where Naruto stood, was a chibi version of him, looking even more cute and adorable, if that were even possible.

"Now guys! Lets show em what we're made of!" Naruto roared, his blushing, pouting face having the semes momentarily distracted while Kyuubi and Deidara showed Inuyasha, Edward, and Ichigo how it was done. Soon the room was filled with horny semes as they circled around the blushing ukes, all pouting and glaring at them.

"HEAL!" Edward yelled, stunning the semes into a halt and awaiting a command. "I want a cookie! Bring me a cookie! And go give Al a cookie too!" Edward demanded, watching in awe as two semes ran out of the room, only to come back a few seconds later with a giant bag full of cookies, and a cookie eating Alphonse.

"Thanks big bro!" Al said, munching happily on the cookie, giving Edward a kiss on the cheek that had the semes all growling in jealousy, and running out to go back to wherever it is he came from. ((The mall, lol xD))

"Now go bring me some truffles! They better be milk chocolate too!" Ichigo yelled, smiling at the quickness the semes used to bring his treat.

"I want a huggie from Itachi!" ((LOL that rhymes xD)) Kyuubi pouted, smiling and giggling as Itachi came forth and hugged him into a gooey mush of Kyuubi jelly. "Now take me out to the swings! I want to swing!" Kyuubi said nicely, giving Itachi his hand and walking out with him.

Naraku stared at the scene, too astonished to do much of anything but watch.

"I want my Sasori! Pwease bring me my Sasori!" Deidara said, his eyes watering at the thought of being without Sasori for long. Byakuya ran out, returning with a struggling Sasori and an angry Konohamaru biting his foot.

"Let him go!" Konohamaru yelled, looking up in astonished awe at the sight of a chibi Naruto glaring at them all. "Hey Naruto! You using the uke-no-jutsu?" A nod confirmed his question and Konohamaru left laughing his ass off, he knew what it left like to be trapped under that jutsu; that jutsu could be deadly at times.

"Now I want you all to bow down to me and say that ukes have all the power, after that, you'll bring Kiba here." Naruto said with a smirk, watching as the semes bowed down at his command.

"Ukes have all the power, semes have nothing but sexual frustration. All hail our ukes." they said, each one bowing once again as he left to bring Kiba.

"Hey Naruto … can you teach us this next time? I wanna use this jutsu on my brother when he goes on another one of his I-am-better-than-you-so-I'll-kill-you modes again." Inuyasha stated, smirking at the luck he had with meeting Naruto.

"Sorry, old Shinobi secret." Naruto said, watching as Kiba was dragged in and stared at him. "Need anything Kiba? They're mine for a day." Naruto said, smirking at Kiba.

"Yeah, let me go back and bring me a latte. Get them back to normal and get out soon, Kabuto took his revenge to a huge level. He called … the ultimate fangirls. The Akatsuki-ANBU fangirls of doom!" Kiba said desperately, smiling a little as a latte was handed to him. "Thanks, it's good."

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Deidara all shared a look and nodded, each one dispelling the jutsu on themselves and the other three.

"Thanks for playing, but we gotta run! Bye!" Naruto said as they ran, Sasuke, Pein, Itachi, Shukaku, and Gaara running right behind them.

"That was cool, we should totally hang out with them." Edward said, smirking as they ran away from an angry mob-size fangirl group.

"Yeah, sparkles is right, we should totally hang out with them." Inuyasha said, smirking at the red blush on Edward's face.

"The name is Ed. How many times do I have to say it? MY NAME IS NOT SPARKLES YOU FEMALE DOG DEMON! Fuck Edward Cullen to hell! Fuck him all the way to the hell within hell and even deeper! If I ever meet that guy, I will cut him into little pieces, burn them, and then I'll feed the ashes to some random cow, get the poop and burn it too, then make it into food and feed it to that Bella bitch! I swear it!" Edward yelled, making the ukes laugh at him.

Somewhere in Forks' Forests

"Hey Edward, what's wrong, why did you stop?" Jacob asked mentally as he stared at Edward and came to a trot near him.

"For some reason, I have that feeling again. Like someone is damning me to hell and then to something involving … Bella!" Edward said with a dramatic pause as he gulped and shivered in disgust.

"Well … you know ever since that book and movie that Stephanie Myers wrote has been published, a lot of people know about you. I wonder how she found out about us … our secret was kept pretty good." Jacob said as he walked next to a contemplating Edward in wolf form.

"Yeah … but a lot of that is fake, like how she said I could kiss Bella … what a load of crap, I can't kiss that stalker even if I wanted to … she'll kill me!" Edward said as he took off at a run, leaving the wolf behind to catch up.

"Hey … where do you suppose that feeling came from anyway?" Jacob asked once he and Edward arrived at the meadow.

"I have this strange feeling that it comes from a long haired blonde who is short. He's being teased about having the same name as me, so I guess he's throwing a tantrum." Edward said as he spotted a mountain lion. "But enough of that, let's hunt!"

"Right with you on that!" Jacob said as Seth made it to the clearing with a deer in his grasp.

Back at Anime High

"Did we just … bow down to an UKE?" Byakuya asked, his gaze following Naruto as he kicked some random girl's face.

"Yes, we bowed down to an uke." Sesshomaru said, his interests being piqued by the feisty blonde.

"Should we start hunting him down and claiming him as ours?" Roy asked, his gaze drawn to Sasuke as he kissed the blonde in front of the fangirls. "Or leave him alone since he's Itachi's littler brother's uke?"

"Leave him alone, we have ukes of our own that need to be taught a lesson in respecting their semes." Sesshomaru said, turning to Inuyasha and nodding his head, leaving the classroom with his submissive brother following closely behind.

End of chapter?

Me: That was weird! Where the hell did that come from, and why is it so short?

Naruto: I don't know, but does it mean that we have to change the story to a crossover?

Me: I don't know, I think not, but I am going to use some characters in this week's pranks, so I think that for this week, it is going to be crossover? What does my audience think, should I change it, or should I not?

Naruto: And what about Sasuke and Shino's dares? Should they do it, or should they forfeit and give Kakashi-sensei a bitch slap worth millions?

Me: Find out next time on Maury!

Naruto: Elena-Chan? Whats that?

Me: Never mind that, just keep reading! Oh and review the damn thing or else I'll go on a permanent hiatus on it … for more than forever!

Naruto: That's … that's a lot of forever right there


	8. Tuesday Once More

Me: Well … Welcome :D

Naruto: What are you writing now?

Me: Another chapter! :D

Sasuke: To what exactly?

Neji: If you only knew … I'll always remember you as the masculine man that you are Sasuke, good luck

Sasuke: What the fuck?

Me: Anyways, enjoy the following chapter, I loved typing it up and I'll enjoy your reviews about it!

Chapter 8:  
Tuesday … again ;D

Sasuke sighed as he paced across his living room; Itachi and Sasori watching him try to burn a hole into the floor with his glare. Itachi sighed and stood up, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Sasuke, I know how you feel, but … you don't have to do it." Itachi said exchanging a look with a smug Sasori. "What are you so smug about Sasori? You have to blow a Snickers in front of a mirror." Itachi said, successfully making the redhead frown.

"You don't get it, Itachi." Sasuke said, walking over to the far left of the living room and pointing at its corner. "I am NOT wearing that because it'll demean my masculinity! And I can't not do the prank because it would be demeaning my masculinity, so either way—"

"You're screwed," said someone from the shadows, making all three semes jump and scream. Shino walked out of the shadows raising an eyebrow. "And you were talking about demeaning your masculinity?" Shino asked watching as Sasori lowered himself from Itachi's arms and Sasuke tried to make it seem as if he did not just scream like a little girl.

"Alright …. What are you doing here, ANBU?" Sasuke asked, watching as Shino walked over to the dress that was currently occupying the corner Sasuke was pointing at earlier.

"I'm here to find out who has the other extreme prank. Suigetsu told Kiba that there were two of them—Deidara told him—and that one of you three has it." Shino said, sitting down and sighing.

"Alright, well … what are you supposed to do?" Itachi asked, sitting down in front of him. Shino looked up and chuckled dryly, taking out his prank and handing it over to the staring trio.

"_Remember last time with Kakashi-sensei? Well this time, you do the same thing, only difference is that you have to make it look like Kakashi-sensei came onto you, get what I'm saying?__** 30 points if you take it; 5 if you don't do it and just s**__**mack Kakashi-sensei.**_" Sasuke stared at the prank that he just read and reread it just to make sure.

"So all you have to do is … make Kakashi look like a Pedophile?" Sasori asked, blinking at Shino and taking the prank from Sasuke. "That's … surprisingly easy compared to Sasuke's."

"That's what you say! What the hell am I supposed to do to make Kakashi look like a pedophi—that's it!" Shino said, jumping up from his seat and smirking evilly at the dress. "Thanks, you guys just gave me the most brilliant of ideas. I'll have to get started and … I'll have to ask Pein and Neji if they'll let me watch them." Shino said as he walked out, leaving the trio of semes staring after him.

"Well … now what? I still have to do the dress thing today and … how in hell am I supposed to get the Dobe to—that's it!" Sasuke said, jumping up from his seat much like Shino did before and smirked evilly at the dress. "Thanks, you guys just gave me the most brilliant of ideas. I'll have to get started and … I'll have to ask Pein and Neji if they'll let me use them." Sasuke said as he walked out, leaving both Itachi and Sasori staring after him.

"Um … didn't he just copy what Shino said only a few seconds ago?" Sasori asked, watching as the sun slowly began to crawl over the city.

"Yeah, he did. Don't ask me about him, because not even I know what goes on in that head of his. One minute it's, '_I must be better than Itachi!'_ and the next it's, '_Must get the dobe in the sack and be better than Itachi!_'" Itachi said as he walked out of the room, Sasori following closely behind him.

Over at the Uzumaki Trio's house, Naruto was getting his car ready, Kyuubi was brushing his hair, and Deidara was nowhere to be found.

"Yo, Kyuu? Where's Dei?" Naruto asked as he walked inside and looked for him. "He left his bag in my car, but his clay isn't in there."

"I dunno, maybe he's asleep? You know how much he sleeps." Kyuubi said as he walking into the kitchen and stared at the mugs. "On second thought, he isn't here. I saw him get up this morning and make breakfast. He said to take his bag to school and something else about Sasori and then he was gone." Kyuubi said, grabbing his coffee and drinking it up.

"Oh, okay. Let's get going and tell the others the order in which the pranks will go this week." Naruto said as he walked out with Kyuubi tagging along, coffee in hand and a beagle in his mouth. They were on the road getting ready to pass the stop lights a block away from their school, when they saw Deidara walking with Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha! Deidara! Want a ride the rest of the way?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto curbed his car and smiled at their new friend.

"Sure!" They both said, getting into Naruto's sleek Mercedes and smiling at the other two.

"So what were you two doing walking? I thought you went to Sasori." Kyuubi said, smiling as they saw Ichigo and Ed skateboarding their way into the parking lot.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I went to Sasori's house, but he wasn't there, and his grandma Chiyo said he went to Itachi's house, so I was walking over when—you'll never believe it—Kouga ambushed me and said I would be his, un! Anyways, long story short, Inuyasha swooped in and kicked his ass, and then we started walking to school." Deidara said as Inuyasha blushed and Ichigo and Ed made their way over.

"So … Kouga got to you too? He tried to take Ed twenty minutes ago, but my dog, Kon, scared him away." Ichigo said as Ed glared off to the side and Al rode his way over to them on his bike.

"Hey guys … um, whoever you guys are, but Ed … Did some romantic guy with a long pony tail try to glomp you?" Al asked, watching as Ed sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Kouga. Anyways, Al, meet Naruto, Kyuubi, Deidara and Inuyasha. You already know Ichigo so there's no need to meet." Ed said, smirking when they all made Al stare at them in wonder.

"So Sasori wasn't home?" Naruto asked, breaking the awkward silence by locking his car and walking over to the Shinobi part of the school.

"Yeah, he wasn't home, un." Deidara said as he watched some of the students glare at them.

"Uh … look guys, we have to go … but we'll meet up after school okay?" Ed asked, watching as some of the Shinobi began to get agitated.

"Yeah sure; no problem. And don't worry about them; they know we'll kick their ass if they try anything." Naruto said, waving goodbye to their new friends as they did the same.

"Let's go look for the missing trio, then kick Sasori's ass for not being home." Kyuubi said, getting two agreeing nods from his younger brothers.

They walked around looking for the missing trio, but finding only Sasuke who was stalking Shino who was stalking Pein who was stalking Neji who was stalking Sasuke; in short, he was a part of a stalking circle.

"Uh … sorry to interrupt, but … what the hell?" Kyuubi asked, watching as they all stood up and blushed.

"Sorry, but Sasuke and Shino started to stalk us, so me and Pein decided to stalk them back … it kinda ended up in a stalking circle." Neji said with a chuckle as Pein smirked and Sasuke jumped on Pein's back followed by Shino jumping on his own.

"Finally! I've got you!" They both said, smirking evilly as Pein fell to the ground face first and the Shinobi students rolled their eyes at them.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Pein yelled, struggling to survive under the crushing weight of two three-ton elephants. Sasuke and Shino rolled their eyes, standing up and dusting themselves off as Pein gasped for air.

"You are such a drama queen! We don't weigh that much and for your information … your fat ass would have killed a third world country." Shino said as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Okay, whatever. Where are Sasori and Itachi?" Naruto asked, choosing to turn a blind eye to the weird behavior that was happening.

"Right behind you," Sasuke said as he came back to his senses and hugged Naruto, smirking as he squeaked in surprise. They all turned around; raising an eyebrow at the smiles they threw at them.

"Hey guys … what's with Pein's face? Why is it red?" Sasori asked as he noticed that Pein looked like he was catching his breath. Kyuubi got up in his face; glaring the hell out of him and making him stare worriedly at Kyuubi. "Uh … Kyuubi?"

"YOU, how could you have left your house on the day that Deidara wanted to have morning sex?" Kyuubi roared, making Sasori's eyes widen in horror. Deidara and Naruto furrowed their eyebrows, wondering why Kyuubi was talking secretly with Sasori.

"WHY? Why did this have to happen? Hot morning sex WASTED!" Sasori moaned loud enough for them to hear, making Naruto sweat drop and Deidara blush.

"Yes, why? Why couldn't Deidara lose his virginity so he could tell me all about it?" Kyuubi moaned as well, grieving with Sasori as the rest of the two gangs migrated towards them.

"Well … while Kyuubi and Sasori mourn their loss, we'll tell you who goes first! Today Hinata, Sasori, Deidara, Kiba, and Kisame get to go!" Naruto said happily, smirking when they all groaned in embarrassment.

"On Wednesday, Itachi, Pein, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee take it. Then on Thursday Suigetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tenten go at it. And finally on Friday, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Chouji finish us off. Got it, un?" Deidara finished for Naruto, receiving affirmative nods from everyone.

"Alright, disperse and regroup at the next prank site!" Kyuubi ordered, watching as everyone stared at him and a cricket began to chirp. "Uh … go do the dares?"

"OH!" They all said together, making Kyuubi face palm and mutter something about eggplants.

Slowly they left, leaving Hinata, Sasori, Deidara, Kiba, and Kisame behind to plan their dares. Hinata blushed brightly, her blushing catching the eye of her Tuesday prank-mates.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kisame asked, receiving a few affirmative nods from the others as they all converged around her.

"Well, the truth is that I don't know how to get Kaka-sensei. If I just come out with the dare, he'll see right through me, and if I don't do the dare, I'll feel bad for letting everyone down, especially since Kakashi-sensei really does deserve this." Hinata said strongly, making the rest of them nod and hum in thought; she did have a point.

While Kakashi-sensei was the laziest and most perverted of their teachers, he was the genius of the Shinobi staff, and almost nothing got passed him. Suddenly, Sasori snapped his fingers, grinning widely and making the rest of them wary, but still excited.

"I've got it. If we just work together and attack him in harmony, we'll be able to freak him out and complete our mission with a bit of fun on our side." Sasori said with a smirk, receiving a few chuckles from everyone else. "What are your dares?"

"I have to come onto Kakashi-sensei again." Deidara said with a groan, despising his prank to the max.

"I have to wear low-slung jeans and panties … and bend down in front of people." Kisame said with a purple tint to his cheeks.

"Hey! I have to use someone's underwear for a hat and be batman … we could help each other!" Kiba said excitedly, making Sasori smirk; that's what he was talking about, working together to achieve greatness.

"I have to … blow a Snickers in front of a mirror." Sasori said hesitantly, blushing while everyone else tried their best—and failed—to keep the laughter under control.

Hinata mumbled something softly, making everyone raise an eyebrow and come closer to the shaking, blushing girl. "What was that, Hinata?" Kiba asked, placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

Hinata took a deep breath, smirking and drastically changing her attitude. "I have to have a fake orgasm in the lunchroom and somehow get Kakashi-sensei in it." She said confidentially, making everyone's eyes bulge out of their heads.

"Well …" Sasori said hesitantly, smirking and nodding to the rest as a plan began to form in his head. "I have a plan …"

Later on in the bathrooms

Kakashi looked into the mirror, his lone eye trailing over his mask. He ran a hand over his hair and stood up straight, marveling at the gravity defying hair on his head. With a swift shake of his head, he pulled down his mask and stared at the rest of his face.

Kakashi sighed as he splashed water onto his face; ever since yesterday and the awkward homeroom battle with Kagome and that blonde lieutenant chick, he'd been feeling wary of his own students. Sure, he'd done something wrong, and sure he'd apologized numerously, but he hadn't been properly punished. He didn't know if it was because of the final exams, or because he'd done such a fabulous job of apologizing, but whatever the reason … he'd been let off easy.

Kakashi sighed, grabbing a paper towel and patting it all over his face; he really needed to stop being paranoid and overthinking this, he wasn't going to be ambushed! He looked into the mirror, swiftly pulling his mask up when he realized that someone was in the stalls and getting ready to walk out.

He raised a lone eyebrow, watching as Sasori casually walked to the sink and washed his hands. He waited with baited breath, knowing that the redhead would bring him a bad omen of his demise.

"….. You know I never could tell why you always have a mask on. Makes me wonder what you have to hide under there." Sasori suddenly spoke, making Kakashi face palm at the most asked question of the year.

"Mah, mah, Sasori. In all the time I've known you, you've never once taken an interest in my mask … why the sudden query?" Kakashi asked none the less, annoyed yet intrigued by the cause of the question.

"Just a question. But also because I wondered …. How do you enjoy a Snickers with the mask on all the time?" Sasori said, making Kakashi stare incredulously and raise an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of said chocolate bar.

"Uh ….?" Kakashi was taken aback by the question and sudden apparition, dumbly watching as Sasori slowly and sensually began to unwrap the treat, as if pealing a forbidden fruit with baited breath, waiting to taste the passion and juiciness of its taste.

"Just look at this nice, mouthwatering piece of heaven. How is it that you enjoy such a treat, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasori asked before he let his lips feather over it, almost as if to tease his mouth with the delightful treat. Kakashi watched with a mixture of horror, fascination, and astonishment as at last Sasori permitted the chocolate morsel to enter his mouth and assault his senses. Sasori's eyes slowly rose up towards the mirror, his cheeks blushing at the sight of himself with a long Snickers stuffed in his mouth and a look of pleased rapture.

Kakashi's eyes widened, his eyes shooting between the chocolate in Sasori's mouth and the look in the boy's eye that clearly said that he was enjoying eating that chocolate bar a little too much. Suddenly there was a pugnacious suckling sound; the sound being so down right dirty that it was perverted even.

Kakashi's eyes snapped to the source of said sound, widening and filling with the horror of seeing the most silent of his students—dare he say it—blowing a chocolate bar and liking it.

Sasori's eyes narrowed into slits, the sight of himself being down right raunchy with a chocolate bar actually turning him on. He watched amazed as the bar slowly moved in and out of his mouth, creating perverted sounds with the wet friction of his mouth.

Kakashi gasped; he'd had enough of this unholy sight. He straightened up and walked pass the chocolate blowing boy, his only visible eye turning into molten silver. Sasori grunted, pulling the chocolate bar out and slamming his palm onto Kakashi's chest. Slowly, his chocolate eyes rose, molten silver meeting melting chocolate.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? Do you not like chocolate? Do you not enjoy treats?" Sasori asked, turning his silent teacher to look into the mirror. "Look, I love eating it."

Kakashi stared into the mirror, his eyes slowly watching Sasori enjoy his chocolate bar, his lips slowly yet surely traveling up and down, collecting the chocolate coated juices of Sasori's saliva. Sasori internally moaned, all but forgetting his teacher beside him as he watched entranced.

Suddenly, Kakashi ripped Sasori's hold on him, walking to the door and making a getaway while the going was good. Sasori smirked into the mirror, pulling out his phone and taking a picture while the mood was still on his face.

…

Kyuubi's brow furrowed as his phone suddenly vibrated and Naruto's voice singing _Fighting Dreamers_ suddenly filled the air at their lunch table. Naruto bushed brightly from his perch in the tree where he was trying to stay out of Sasuke's reach, glaring darkly towards Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi! I thought you deleted that cra-ahhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled, getting tackled by Sasuke and falling out of the tree. Sasuke smirked, sharing a knowing look with Neji and Shino as he sat down with Naruto in tow.

"Awe, but Naruto! You were so cute back then, and the song is just so awesome. Anyways, Sasori texted that the crow got scared and sexy in five seconds …..what the fuck?" Kyuubi asked, jumping as his phone vibrated five seconds later and automatically opened the picture sent to him.

"Oo! Let me see, un!" Deidara ordered, taking the phone and blushing brightly, handing the phone back and walking away with Hinata in tow.

"What's wrong with hi—Oh, I see." Naruto murmured with a smirk, passing around Kyuubi's messenger so everyone could see the rare sight of Sasori in an aroused state. "So the pranks have begun."

"Well … now I see what Deidara likes about him." Karin said discretely from behind the bushes she, Sakura, and an unwilling Ino stalked behind.

"Mmmmmh! Mmm mnnnnn mhhhh!" Ino seethed from the gag placed in her mouth, unsuccessfully trying to get out of the bindings she was tied in.

"Oh shut your moaning, pig! You have to come along so we can all stop them before they do something stupidly dangerous." Sakura whispered, surprising and scaring Ino with the way she was always getting her thoughts right. "Im not a witch, you're just so obvious to figure out."

Karin rolled her eyes, subtly trying to move out of the uncomfortable position she was in; when Sakura cashed in on her payments, she cashed in. Ino just huffed, not getting why she was friends with the two idiots in the first place, other than the fact that they were really noble in their idiotic plans. The only reason they were stupidly being mother hen-ninja-stalkers of the newly conjoined gangs was because they didn't want them to get hurt.

"Hey, where do you suppose Deidara is going off to with Hinata?" Karin suddenly asked, making Sakura halt in her study of Kyuubi's phone to ponder herself. Ino sighed and successfully got herself free, taking out the gag and giving a huge sigh of success.

"I'll go find out, you guys figure out their plan for this week is … and make stupid bets that Sakura will always win while you're at it." Ino said softly, sprinting off before catching a glimpse of their shared blushes. She smiled widely when she ran into Hinata, surprised yet delighted to have caught up to her and Deidara before they disappeared.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ino asked quickly; sweat dropping when Hinata smirked knowingly at her quick hello.

"Sakura and Karin are up to their stealth-mother henning again, aren't they?" Hinata asked as they all resumed their slow walk to their demise; well to Deidara and Hinata's, not Ino's.

"Well … yeah. Yeah they are." Ino said with a defeated sigh, watching in interest as they rounded the corner onto a very sick and scared looking Kakashi leaning against a wall with Ibiki-, Gin-, and Naraku-sensei all staring at him in amusement.

"Ugh … show time." Deidara said softly, looking forlornly at the two girls as Hinata nodded and walked away with Ino right beside her. Ino's eyebrow furrowed, slowly registering that Hinata was maneuvering them to have front row seats of the events that would unravel and forever make her giggle every time she'd bring it up.

Deidara slowly and seductively walked towards the senseis, smirking at Kakashi's raised eyebrow and the other senseis' obliviousness to his arrival.

"So you mean to tell us that Sasori basically blew a chocolate bar in front of you? Are you sure you just didn't have a dream about it while you were on the toilet?" Gin asked smirking with his always half closed eyes. Kakashi never really understood how the other silver head could see through them, but he didn't care; heck he was just as weird, if not more or less.

"I don't know. Maybe I was but … I'm pretty sure they're out to get me." Kakashi said softly, his only visible eye taking on a suspicious shine to it.

"Kakashi-san. I, like most others in the entire school, have a difficult time believing that these students have a personal vendetta against you." Naraku said with a bored expression, watching in amusement as one of Kakashi's students grew ever nearer and he stiffened even more.

"You don't know these students like I do, Naraku. They'll do anything in order to keep people in their place." Kakashi whispered, watching Deidara's seductive bedroom eyes; they were after him again.

"Tch, Kakashi do you hear yourself? Naraku has to deal with those _Youkai_ gangsters just like we have to deal with Anbu and Akatsuki; of course he knows what you're going through." Ibiki said, taking a glance at his watch and cursing. "Look I gotta go, Tsunade wanted me to interrogate Gai again. Something about saki and him."

Kakashi watched Ibiki walk away; gulping when he felt heated eyes on his body. He turned towards the source, surprised that Deidara was very close now.

"Kakashi-sensei." Deidara said with a giggle and blush, the heat in his eyes barely contained. "Oh hi Naraku and Gin Sensei." Deidara added as an afterthought, barely even sparing them a glance.

"Hello there blonde one." They both said together, a little peeved that they weren't very important to Deidara. Deidara spared another glance, his objective leaning very tantalizingly against the wall.

"Ka-ka-shi-senseiiii." Deidara moaned softly, inwardly steeling himself for his next move. Quickly, surprising all three teachers, Deidara wrapped his arms around Kakashi, smiling seductively up at his favorite sensei.

"D-Deidara! What exactly do you think you're d-doing?" Kakashi stuttered out, blushing underneath his mask at the close proximity. Didn't he have a similar experience in the bathroom just five minutes ago? Oh they were really going after his head.

"I'm hugging my favorite teacher. Aren't you sad that I'm going to be leaving you after this year? Won't you just miss all those after school sessions we had in your room, Ka-ka-shi-sensei?" Deidara whispered seductively, making the other two teachers pall and look at Kakashi.

"Uh …. It's not what you think!" Kakashi automatically answered, staring with pleading eyes at the only two people who could help him.

"Mmm, Kakashi-sensei, I just love your smell … it gets me … excited." Deidara moaned softly, smirking inwardly as the other two teachers did nothing but watch. He grabbed Kakashi's hands and—as much as it killed him—wound them around his body, settling them on his perfect ass.

"Won't you miss me, Kakashi-sensei? Won't you miss the feel of my body on top of yours, jumping, moaning, riding your big hot co—mph!" Kakashi quickly covered is student's mouth, praying to any god gracious enough to listen to get him out of the huge problem Deidara just dragged him into.

"Heh heh heh, Deidara's a little eccentric. Don't pay him any mind." Kakashi said awkwardly, yelping in shock as Deidara licked his fingers and maneuvered them around to suckle on them. Gin gave an amused smirk, Naraku smirking right beside him; this was turning out to be fun.

"Mmmm. Kakashi, you taste so goooood!" Deidara moaned, pressing himself even closer to his teacher and actually gasping in astonishment at the feeling of muscles underneath those baggy clothes.

"Get off me! And that's Kakashi-SENSEI to you. What about Sasori? Why don't you go beg him to let you into his bed instead?" Kakashi said with desperation coloring his voice; trying to pry off the surprisingly strong blonde off of him.

"Awe, but Ka-ka-shiiiii, Sasori isn't as … experienced, as you are. I want to be with someone who knows what he's doing." Deidara seductively slurred, his hypnotic eyes doing nothing to get Kakashi to calm down.

"Help damn it!" Kakashi roared to his two colleagues watching; they did nothing to assist him. Deidara inwardly smirked, hoping to god he won't laugh for his next lines.

"Kakashi … what do you hide under that mask? Is it the sexiest man ever, just like your voice suggests? Or is it some fish-lipped man … with a very sexy voice?" Deidara murmured, biting the inside of his lip in a gesture of seductive coyness, but was actually a way to stop from laughing.

"Wouldn't you know that?" Gin suddenly said, making everyone look at him. "Well if Kakashi has had some time with you in his room, wouldn't you already know?"

"No." Deidara pouted, forcing Kakashi's hands back around him. "He almost never took his mask off. He said it was sexier to him if we kept the anonymity between us. And when he did, he fucked me doggie style." Deidara said, making Kakashi splutter.

"Deidara! Stop your lying and get off of me! I don't want to hear any of it anymore!" Kakashi roared, trying to push the blonde off of him.

"Funny, you didn't say that last night when I was fucking you in the shower. And you sure as hell didn't want me to get off when you fucked me in the kitchen, or when I was riding you on the couch in the living room, un!" Deidara said, pushing Kakashi back against the wall and successfully unzipping Kakashi's jacket.

"WHAT?" Yelled someone from the other end of the hall, making everyone turn towards the intruder; it was Iruka. Kakashi gasped, successfully pushing off the blonde in favor of running towards his love interests.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear it!" Kakashi said quickly, kneeling in front of Iruka.

"It's not what it looks like my ass!" Iruka roared, glaring at the silver head on the floor groveling at his feet. "So this is why you wouldn't have dinner with me?"

"No my love. Tsunade had me grading unnecessary work. I would never be with anyone but you. You are my life!" Kakashi promised, kissing Iruka's hand and gently holding it in his hand. Iruka huffed, turning around and walking away with Kakashi groveling after him.

Deidara busted out laughing, rolling on the floor and celebrating his victory.

"So … you all really are after him." Naraku stated, smirking when he startled Deidara into silence.

"Uh … y-yeah. He did something terrible a few weeks ago and we have to put him in his place. We just prefer to make his life miserable than to commit a crime, un." Deidara said, getting freaked out at Gin's nearly closed eyed stare; how the hell was he even seeing?

"I see; well if there is any way for us to help, don't hesitate to ask. This could potentially be amusing for us all." Gin said with a smirk, already knowing Naraku was smirking in agreement.

"Actually, we might need your help later …" Deidara said with a smirk, pulling out his phone and dialing a few numbers.

At the end of the hall, Hinata and Ino were dying of laughter. They never knew that messing with Kakashi could become so amusing, especially with other teachers helping. They kept on laughing as Deidara and the senseis walked over to them, Deidara blushing and Gin and Naraku laughing.

"So what are you guys doing hanging out with Kakashi-sensei anyway? Aren't you both in the science department with Orochimaru-sensei?" Ino asked, wondering what they were doing without Orochimaru-sensei when they were his best friends.

"We were actually on our way to find him when we came across Kakashi lying on the ground looking like he was about to pass out from fear. He'd just snapped out of his comatose state when you came across us." Gin said with a smile, making Ino shudder.

"C'mon guys, we have to talk with the gangs, un." Deidara said, pulling the senseis and the girls towards the gang hangout.

…

"So you mean to tell us that we have two senseis on our side? AWESOME!" Kiba cheered, followed by the rest of the newly conjoined gang. Kyuubi smirked next to Shukaku and Gaara, nodding to the rest of the gang as Neji and Pein studied the senseis in question.

"Alright, so now we have two new rules to the Prank Wars. We can work together and we can use the teachers … also the fact that we don't seem to be going anywhere as a 'war'." Pein announced, smirking at the confused looks of some of the members.

"He's right. We started this out as a turf war of the gangs, somehow ended up conjoining together during exams, and now we're just using the Prank Wars to give Kakashi-sensei hell. We've come a long way." Sasori murmured, realizing that he'd just proposed teamwork between the two gangs and it was accepted.

"That was the whole reason for the war in the first place." Naruto said with a smile, hugging Kiba and Suigetsu. "To get you all to be friends!"

"Great, but now because of Kakashi-sensei, we could all be doomed." Neji growled, slamming his fist on the wooden picnic table as he glared at it. "We have to keep this up. It might not be the best means of punishment—he deserves more—but at least he'll suffer on some level … maybe even worse." Neji murmured when his eyes landed on the disturbed Kakashi staring at them from the main building.

"Oh god … Neji has a point" Kyuubi said, a disturbed look coming to his face when his eyes landed on Kakashi as well. Gin and Naraku sighed, standing up and dusting off some pollen from their suits.

"Alright, we'll help you all and maybe get some of our colleagues to help as well—if only to keep violence out of at least some part of the school." Gin said softly, waving to the silent gangs as he and Naraku made their way to Orochimaru's room.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch had begun and Hinata took a deep breath, standing up and pulling Ino along. "Well, that's my cue. Ino has so graciously offered to help as well, so if anyone needs a sidekick, she's the one to help."

Ino spluttered, so sure that she had been all but forgotten to the gang. "Uh … what the fuck?" was the last thing the group heard before she was dragged down to the cafeteria by Hinata, intent on causing as much harm to Kakashi as she can.

They slowly made their way to the cafeteria, Ino scared as fuck and Hinata determined to see this through. Deidara caught up to them, nodding to Hinata as they had a silent conversation using eye contact. He took Ino's hand and pulled her away once they entered the cafeteria; from here on Hinata was alone.

She set her sights on Kakashi, who was too busy kneeling in front of Iruka and pleading for him to take him back. She smirked and sat down at the table where the two were bickering, silently waiting to be seen.

"No Kakashi! This is the last time I'm going to put up with it! This isn't about the lies Deidara spouted, this is about you putting everything before me! And if you think I'm going to put up with it, well you have another thing coming!" Iruka said, standing up abruptly and gasping in shock at the sight of Hinata waiting patiently.

"Ano Iruka-sensei … I'm sorry, I should have this conference with Kakashi-sensei later." Hinata said, making to stand and leave when Iruka stopped her.

"No, I'm actually done with him, so you can stay." Iruka said gently, glaring venomously at Kakashi, daring him to refuse the sweet girl. Kakashi sighed and sat down next to her, his head held down in shame and hurt as Iruka left the cafeteria.

"What do you want Hinata?" Kakashi asked, not once suspecting that the sweet innocent girl next to him was going to attack him like the previous two.

"W-Well … I was just wondering if you knew what's wrong with Deidara and Sasori. They completely ignored me and I need them!" Hinata said boldly, making Kakashi sigh.

"I don't know. I thought you knew." Kakashi said as he raised his head slightly. "They attacked me earlier today, so maybe that's why they ignored you. What is it you need, maybe I could help?"

Hinata smirked slightly, Kakashi just sealed his fate. Hinata took a deep breath, quickly using her fast skills to tie Kakashi down to look like he's got his head under the table. There was a muffled curse from Kakashi as there was a sock stuffed into his mouth and Hinata threw his head back, catching sight of Iruka held up by Deidara and Ino.

"OH GOD KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Hinata moaned loudly, making everyone in the cafeteria pause and stare at her pleasured form and Kakashi's head under the table.

"AH AH AH AH! MMMMPH! SO GOOD KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Hinata put her hands on top of her sensei's silver head, spreading her legs a little more as she humped up.

Deidara stared wide eyed at Hinata, not believing that she'd done that in such a place. Ino was blushing so much she was sure she looked like a tomato while Iruka was at a loss for words.

"Kakashi-sensei! You refuse to fuck in the bathrooms, but you can eat out in the cafeteria! What the fuck?" Deidara yelled, suddenly pulled back by Neji as Pein handled Iruka.

"Oh God yes! Deeper! MMMM FUCK! USE YOUR FINGERS!" Hinata yelled, going crazy in her chair as Kakashi tried desperately to get his head out.

"Fuck! I knew she was a screamer." Shino moaned behind everyone, making Deidara realize that the whole newly conjoined gang was in there watching Hinata go wild.

"Oh please Kakashi-sensei! Go faster! Stop teasing!" Hinata yelled, using the ropes Sasori lent him to move Kakashi's hand up her body and to her breasts. Kakashi struggled even more when he realized just where his hand went and Hinata just moaned louder than before.

"Ah … Ah… OH GOD KAKASHI YOU ANIMAL! NO WONDER IRUKA-SENSEI LIKES YOUR DICK! OHHHHH OH GOD! PLEASE FUCK MEEEE!" Hinata moaned louder than before, thrashing in the chair as the pupated hands began to move as if they wanted to bring her pleasure.

Everyone watched wide eyed as Hinata actually showed that she indeed had more balls than any of them. Suddenly Hinata threw her head back and arched at an unimaginable degree as she let out the loudest, sexiest moan she could and ultimately doomed Kakashi to stuff his head down deep—to where, he did not know, maybe China?

"… Man, Shino is a lucky guy." Ino whispered out of nowhere, setting off a chain of reaction all over the cafeteria. Iruka roared and ultimately became Irukasarus, getting out of Pein's grasp in his attempt to kill Kakashi. The freshmen in their corner ran for the bathroom as if their lives depended on it, which it did, and some of the girls threw food at Hinata, which she blocked by using a gasping Kakashi.

Everyone began to panic for no reason, running around in the cafeteria as if there was a bomb in the building. Ichigo and Ed walked in on that, their mouths hanging down and eyes wide as they experienced the catastrophe first hand; Kyuubi's stories were nothing compared to the real experience.

"HEY! What the fuck is going on here!" Someone roared from behind them, making even Irukasarus halt in fear. Everyone turned towards Tsunade, her eyes blood shot and an empty bottle of sake in her hand.

"Uh … RUN! IT'S THE FUZZ!"

"CHEESE IT!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEE!"

An explosion of weird runaway catch phrases began and soon Tsunade was left alone in an oddly clean cafeteria.

"Nicely done Lady Tsunade," Shizune cheered, handing her a bottle of her precious sake as a prize. Tsunade smirked; she still had it.

…

Kakashi sighed as he walked into the locker rooms; as much as he hated it, he had to shower here or else he'd smell like a dumpster all day. He made sure he locked the door to the locker rooms; he wasn't taking any more chances with that damn gang. As he turned on the water, he didn't notice the two gang members working together as they opened and closed the locker room door and then left without a single sound. Kakashi smiled as he got out of the hot shower, slowly walking out towards his clothes neatly folded and waiting just for him.

"Finally, I caught a break. All damn day getting weird sexual attacks, it's like a strip club!" Kakashi said, drying off and rummaging his new clothes for some underwear. He smiled when he felt a strap, frowned when he felt frills and ruffles, and stared in horror at the pink frilly panties in his hands as he pulled up his underwear to inspect.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?" Kakashi yelled, his loud question heard even from the Youkai part of the school.

"What in the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, who was busily glaring the hell out of a confused Kouga.

"I don't know … Jaken, find out where that disturbing question is coming from and take care of it!" Sesshomaru ordered, glaring at Kouga when he tried to use the distraction to pull Inuyasha away.

Jaken sighed and nodded, walking out of the classroom to go investigate the weird noise.

On the other side of the school, Kakashi was freaking out in the locker rooms, trying to figure out what the fuck happened to all of his clothes. Instead of professional long sleeves and black pants, he has low slung jeans and a tight black T-shit that was a size too small that held the words: SASUNARU = LOVE!

"Dear god I've been punked!" Kakashi yelled to no one, his eyes shifting everywhere conspirationally. "No, this is what they want! They think that I'm going to walk out of here naked! They think I don't see through these stupid plans to bring me down, but I am ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU ALL! Buahahahahaha!"

Kakashi put on the clothes and walked out; their plan backfired, he was still hot. He smirked as he walked to Iruka's office, pulling his pissed off Irukasarus close to his body and kissing the dino into a bubbly pile of Iruka-heaven.

"—

"Come on Robin, to the bat cave! There's not a moment to lose!" Kiba's voice interrupted Kakashi before he even said a thing to his Iruka, making him walk to the window to see Kiba and Lee running off to his classroom.

"NO! MY YAOI CAVE!" Kakashi yelled, dropping Iruka and running out of the classroom before Iruka said a single thing. He burst into his classroom, murder all over his masked face as he watched Kiba and Lee jump out the window with HIS PORN!

He ran after them, gasping in even more rage as he realized: Kiba has his underwear … on his head. He chased them in front of some of the Alchemist and Shinigami, giving Rangiku a good view of his pale ass-crack as he fell many times to snatch up a yaoi magazine that Kiba or Lee would drop.

"Well … now we have something to write about in English, don't we?" Rangiku asked Orihime as she nodded in agreement.

Kakashi saw only red, that is until he felt Kisame running next to him and dropping to the floor in sync with him every time he would snatched up a magazine. "What are you doing Kisame?" Kakashi snapped.

"Joining your campaign! Us men have the right to wear low slung jeans and panties! Also, I don't want you to feel embarrassed, so I'm going to save your ass and do it with you! Come on girls, look at his pearly while crack!" Kisame yelled loudly, punching Kakashi in the gut and getting him to show the Youkai girls what he had.

Kiba laughed and waved goodbye to Lee; whenever you need a Robin, ask Lee or Naruto! He walked over to Kakashi as he pitifully tried to keep chasing him one tiny step at a time. He walked next to him smirking down at him. "Come on, I want you to do it, I want you to do it. Come on, hit me! Hit me!" Kiba yelled wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Kakashi gasped and collapsed, his ass in the air and vulnerable to the attack of the camera flashes rained upon it; Kakashi had a surprisingly sexy ass for a teacher. Kisame and kiba both smirked, high fiving each other as they walked away in victory

Day 1 Of Kakashi Tormenting: OVER

Me: FINALLY! Started this like a few hours ago and now I'm done!

New Naruto: REVIEW ONEGAI!


	9. Still haven't switched Tuesday again!

Me: Right, look I know I've promised this story would be updated soon, but it just hasn't for reasons I will not name.

R-Naruto: Was it something to do with a certain bedroom s—gah!

Me: *tackles* No!

R-Sasuke: *with a French accent* Read, review, enjoy more to come.

Chapter 9:  
Unexpected Tuesday! … We haven't even switched days!

"Wait, you mean to tell me that they are actually attacking Kakashi-sensei using pranks?!" Ed asked incredulously as he observed the Shinobi gang gather together under their tree for the day, Ichigo and Inuyasha nodding beside him.

"Yeah, Naruto and Kyuubi both explained it to me yesterday when I went to pick up Kouga from their backyard … he tried to climb up into Naruto's room but he slipped and fell." Inuyasha said as he shivered from Sesshomaru's cold gaze. "Fuckin Sesshomaru locked me in my room when he found me dragging Kouga back to his house … I fell on top of Kouga accidentally when he found me."

Ed and Ichigo both rolled their eyes; when was Inuyasha going to realize that both Kouga and Sesshomaru had a thing for him, an obvious thing. "Well I wonder why he did that." Ed said with his arms crossed, leaning against the railing of the fence they were hanging out at.

"I don't know, but it's getting on my nerves! They won't even let me take that after school tutoring session with Naraku-sensei." Inuyasha said, earning a sweat drop from the other two and an irritated eye twitch from Ed.

"Well you know what? Maybe they're fighting over the right to have you, ever thought of that?" Ed said with a smirk, watching the silver haired hanyou stare incredulously at him.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Inuyasha demanded, getting into a fighting stance just as Ed began to pull on his gloves.

I m—mph" Ichigo slapped his hands on Ed's mouth, giving his own irritated eye twitch.

"Shut up! This isn't the moment to argue. We were here because we all agreed that Naruto and the Shinobi gang are onto something." Ichigo said, letting go of the pint sized blonde.

"Yeah; imagine the school if the Youkai, the Shinigami, and the Alchemists all did what the Shinobi is doing? There'd be a lot less trouble for everyone." Ed said while he fixed his clothes, remembering the deal he had with his mother if he wanted to stay at Anime High.

"Precisely; so I was thinking … why don't we do our own prank war?" Ichigo said; getting the ball rolling as a light bulb turned on all around.

"Yeah, remember what Naruto said? The uke has all the control over the seme, but the seme always thinks he's in control. If we play the game, the semes will want to play as well." Inuyasha said with a triumphant grin.

"And if the semes play the game, they'll be in our control and they'll never know it." Ed said as a finish to their ingenious solution to the number one problem of the world.

"Let's get started!" Ichigo said, pulling out a small jar from his book bag and smirking at the raised eyebrows Ed and Inuyasha threw at him. "I knew you two were going to like my plan, so I went ahead and came up with the pranks. Instead of weekly pranks that the Shinobi are doing, we're going to do daily pranks. Today we do mine, tomorrow we're doing Ed's and then Friday Inuyasha is going to come up with them."

Inuyasha and Ed smiled and nodded, pulling out a prank with a grin and tucking it into their pocket for safe keeping.

"In that case, you'll do the first prank of the day. Don't forget to do it in front of us." Ed pointed out, gasping in surprise as something hit him from the back and made him fall face first.

"Oh, hey Kon, what's wrong? What are you doing here in school?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed his golden dog and ruffled his fur in affection.

"He's not here alone, we just came by to tell you that we're leaving and we dropped your stuff off at Inuyasha's place." Karin said with a smile, her twin sister hiding behind her.

"Um … Ed's place was a little too crowded, so we went to Inuyasha's." Yuzu said from behind Karin, smiling when Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"That's fine … so it's time for you guys to go?" a nod confirmed his question and he smiled. "Well, have fun and make sure dad doesn't drop kick another celebrity from his soaps." Ichigo said, receiving a hug from Yuzu and an emotional goodbye.

"Gee Yuzu, it's not like it'll be forever. You're going to go visit mom, not leave forever." Karin said with a sigh as she pulled her emotional twin away from their idiotic brother. "Anyways see ya later."

Ichigo chuckled and pulled them both into a hug, kissing his little sisters and giving Karin a pinch on the cheek and Yuzu another kiss. "Have fun then." He watched them walk away with Kon, a small smile lighting up his usually grumpy face.

"Yuzu still not talking much?" Inuyasha asked, chuckling at Ichigo's lost look. "Hello, earth to Ichigo."

"Leave him alone, he's probably dreaming about Byakuya … or Grimmj—ow!" Ed yelped, rubbing his arm where Ichigo hit him using the side of Zangetsu.

"Watch it sparkles, we wouldn't want you to suddenly blind anyone with your skin, now would we?" Ichigo said with a smirk, watching as Ed went red with anger. Suddenly Kakashi sped passed them with a noticeable red blush on the small amount of skin visible, running away from the bathroom.

"What was his problem?" Inuyasha asked, turning in time to see Sasori stride out of the bathroom with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"I think the Shinobi are on the move, we should start as well." Ichigo said with a smirk, watching Sasuke tackle Naruto out of a tree from across the courtyard.

…

Kakashi panted with exertion, falling and lying limply on the ground with his hand clutching the spot on his chest where his heart should be.

Ichigo smirked, pulling out his dare to reread quickly while the opportunity was still there. "_Rut against Kakashi for five seconds and leave your phone number._ … that shouldn't be too hard." Ichigo said, running into the room and scaring Kakashi into screaming like a little girl.

"Oh, it's just you Kurosaki; I thought you were one of my students back to mentally scar me." Kakashi said, watching warily as Ichigo just stayed silent and eyed him like a predator his prey. Slowly Ichigo stepped forward as Kakashi tried to inch backwards, trying desperately to keep his personal space student free.

"What's wrong with your students, Kakashi-sensei? Are they being naughty?" Ichigo asked, finally close enough to Kakashi to actually step on his fingers. Kakashi gulped, tensing when Ichigo dropped to the ground beside him and practically laid himself all over Kakashi.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? Wh-what are you up to—ah!" Kakashi gasped in horror when suddenly Ichigo was thrusting up against him, pinning his arms over his head with an evil smirk.

"What's wrong Kakashi, you always liked this." Ichigo said, internally laughing when Kakashi bugged his eyes wide and fainted right before him. He laughed loudly, pulling out a small piece of paper and placing it inside Kakashi's jacket pocket.

He stood up and took a few steps back, pulling out a water bottle and making sure that it squirted directly onto Kakashi's face.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE AM I? Is my man-ginity safe?!" Kakashi yelled and spluttered, his eyes widening when they landed on Ichigo. Ichigo looked worried and tried to get closer, but Kakashi all but screamed in fear.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?"

"Stay away from me!" Kakashi yelled, looking like he was having a mental break down. Suddenly Naraku and Gin entered the hallway, raising an eyebrow at Kakashi and his crazed look.

"What's going on Kurosaki-san? What happened to Kakashi?" Gin asked, getting closer to Kakashi while Naraku pulled out his phone to get Ibiki down there.

"Nothing, we were just talking when I said that Sasori bought a bag of Snickers." Ichigo said, watching as Kakashi went white and fainted again.

"Damn it, we're going to have to hold our visit to Orochimaru for now Naraku. Did you call Ibiki?"

"Yes. He'll be down here in a minute. It's a good thing Ibiki knows how to deal with Kakashi, I don't think I would know what to do." Naraku said, waving away Ichigo as Ibiki got there.

"That's all for today Ichigo, you can go." Naraku said, converging in on Kakashi as Ibiki kneeled next to him.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem to be an Icha Icha Paradise problem … maybe he saw Iruka naked again?" Ichigo heard Ibiki say before he was out of there, giggling in triumph as he texted Ed and Inuyasha to meet him out by their tree.

"So, you did it? I've got to say, I never knew you had that in you." Inuyasha said with a giggle as he and Ed emerged from the janitor's office, where they observed Ichigo and his indecent prank.

"Hey, if I can't do it, then you can't. Anyways, we have to make sure the Shinobi don't find out so do your prank when they least expect it." Ichigo said, watching some of the Shinobi hanging out at their own tree.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for doing these pranks? Sesshomaru locked me down for helping Kouga, so I wouldn't put it past him to punish me for this." Inuyasha said softly, his tone taking on uncertainty and fear. Ichigo and Ed both raised an eyebrow, both of them knowing that Inuyasha was anything but a coward.

"What's the matter female dog? Are you backing out now?" Ed asked, taunting the silver haired boy into growling. Ichigo sighed as Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he bit down on his lip, trying to contain his demonic side from beating the shit out of Ed.

"No sparkles, I'm not backing down, I just don't want Sesshomaru to—oh what the hell! Did you see what I got?! Sesshomaru is sure to kill me!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration, thrusting his dare into Ed's hands. Ed took the piece of paper, reading and rereading it once he was done.

"Are you serious?" Ed asked incredulously, eyeing Ichigo with a spluttering look. "Did you really dare Inuyasha to do that?"

"Do what?" Ichigo asked, pulling the piece of paper out of the spluttering blonde's hand to read aloud. "_Masturbate in Kakashi's office, make sure you are obscene about it._ … That's all? I thought you got one of the other more liberal dares." Ichigo said, quickly concealing his blush from the other two; he didn't think anyone would get that particular dare.

"That's all? What do you mean that's all? That's a fucking billion dollar dare! And you'll be lucky I even accept that low amount to do it!" Inuyasha said with a furious red blush, a pout forming to complete his cute tantrum.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, with how Sesshomaru has you trained, masturbating in Kakashi's office will be a piece of cake for you." Ed said, missing completely Ichigo's warning to keep his mouth shut.

"WHAT? What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Sesshomaru doesn't have me trained to do anything!" Inuyasha roared, advancing on the small blonde quivering in fear behind Ichigo.

"Calm down Inuyasha, either you do the dare or you fail to prove yourself as man and can go home to Sesshomaru and Kouga knowing everything about it. Now choose!" Ichigo said, internally smirking at the look of horror on Inuyasha's face; it was so easy to make him do anything.

"I-I'll do it damn it! I'm no coward!" Inuyasha said with fire in his eyes, making Ed and Ichigo both share a conspirational look.

"So you mean to tell us that we have two senseis on our side?! AWESOME!" they all heard Kiba cheer followed by the rest of their gang. Ichigo and Ed both nodded, throwing a look towards Inuyasha to hurry up with his dare.

The bell suddenly ran, making Inuyasha flinch and his fluffy dog ears lay flat on his head.

"Well, go on Inu-chan. Get to work, we'll go check out what those guys are up to in the cafeteria." Ed said as he followed after Ichigo and left Inuyasha to fume.

"My name is INUYASHA not INU-CHAN!" he yelled after him, listening to the laughs and giggles coming from his friends. He grumbled and left, feeling like he was about to seal his fate.

Ed and Ichigo both watched as the Shinobi gang walked to the cafeteria, all giggling and looking around as students began to crowd their cafeteria. "What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, leaning on the fence that divided their courtyard from the Shinobi's.

"Don't know, but ya wanna find out?" Ed asked, pulling his glove tighter and slamming it to the ground. Ichigo watched as a bright light suddenly exploded from his hand and a giant gaping hole appeared on the fence. Ed smirked at him, walking through the fence and making his way to the Shinobi cafeteria.

"To all their own ways, I guess." Ichigo said, walking through and following the pint sized blonde to the over flowing cafeteria.

"Ah … Ah… OH GOD KAKASHI YOU ANIMAL! NO WONDER IRUKA-SENSEI LIKES YOUR DICK! OHHHHH OH GOD! PLEASE FUCK MEEEE!" Ichigo and Ed froze in an instant, both of them knowing that was Hinata's voice, but not understanding what was going on.

They kept walking, wincing when they heard Irukasarus roar and begin his rampage; what the fuck was going on? They could hear all hell breaking loose, people screaming for their lives, and food hitting something. Ichigo and Ed walked in on that, their mouths hanging down and eyes wide as they experienced the catastrophe first hand; Kyuubi's stories were nothing compared to the real experience.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo asked quietly, wincing when he heard Tsunade scream behind them.

"HEY! What the fuck is going on here!" she yelled, successfully making Irukasarus halt in fear. They turned to look at her, wincing once more when they saw her blood shot eyes and an empty sake bottle in her hand.

Suddenly there was an explosion of weird cheesy catchphrases, and Ichigo and Ed took their chance to run away before Tsunade noticed that they were breaking the rules by being in the part of the school they did not belong.

…

Inuyasha cursed as he rubbed his head, he fell on his head when he entered Kakashi's office. Slowly he made his way to the desk, gulping down his fears in order to do this ultimate dare forced upon him by his so called best friends.

"I really need to get some better friends … maybe Miroku and Sango? They're definitely better than Kagome …" Inuyasha mused, clearing Kakashi's desk absentmindedly. He couldn't help but think about Ed's words; what had he meant by that comment about Sesshomaru having him trained? How could his older half-brother have him trained? And what about earlier?

"I'm not a fucking dog …. I'm a dog demon, there's a difference." Inuyasha whispered softly, his eyes lowering to the floor. In truth, he could understand his friends when they said things like that. Anyone with a brain could see that his brother had a thing for him, but he was just too obliviously in denial to see it.

"I mean … he's my brother for fucks sake! How in the hell can he … and how can Kouga … I'm a fucking half-demon, they shouldn't like me!" Inuyasha growled out, unable to comprehend his thoughts and those of everyone else. Why would anyone want a dirty hanyou like him?

The demonic world is different from the Shinobi, alchemist, and Shinigami world; in the demonic world there were laws that prevent his happiness. Half-breeds were frowned upon, hated and even hunted; one must not fall in love with a half-breed. Inuyasha sighed, hopping onto the desk in submission and defeated arousal.

"Fuck this shit … if only for a minute … if only …" Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, his hands running up his oversized shirt to tweak a dusty pink nipple. He bit his lip, holding in the whimpers that threatened to fall. All his life he was told he couldn't have what he wanted, but if only for a minute, he'll take it.

One of his hands drifted down to his pants, unwilling to pop the button, his hand began to massage the member hidden behind tight confining cloth and a whimper broke free from his lips, loud in the otherwise deathly silent dark office.

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed as his ears twitched; he could hear him. He took one look at Kouga and knew that the mutt had heard the same. Quickly and quietly they both stood and left their cafeteria, both raising an eyebrow at the scattering of the Shinobi cafeteria from the other side of the fence.

Inuyasha arched, his hands finally finding their way into his pants and squeezing the life out of his cock. He threw his head back, opened his legs wider and threw out a loud moan as his demonic side finally ripped his pants off and pumped his member. The foreign pleasure filled Inuyasha's entire body, instinct soon driving reason out of his mind.

Without realizing it, he'd slicked up three fingers and stuffed them into his hole, his entire body riding on pleasure and instinct. He clenched his eyes shut, his mind coming up with scenes from his deepest desires and dreams. Scenes that showed him bending over, scenes of him stretched to fit two, scenes of him doing things he'd never even dreamed of.

Slowly Sesshomaru and Kouga made their way to the source of their sexual induced insanity, both unaware and uncaring of the world around them. There was a silent truce between them, both willing to share with each other if only for a small time.

Kakashi watched as they came to a stop in front of him and his office; he'd come from Iruka's office where the slender male sent him away. He was tired of this craziness, but he didn't care at the moment; he was sure his heart was breaking slowly inside him.

"What now? What do you both want?! Aren't you all content with ruining my life once? Are you looking to end it too?! Huh? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Kakashi yelled, officially going insane from the pain in his heart; Iruka hated him, and that was one thing he wouldn't accept.

Sesshomaru and Kouga shared a perplexed look, both raising an eyebrow at Kakashi and his insane look.

"We're here for Inuyasha. Neither of us care about you or your life, much less end it. Step aside." Sesshomaru said, pushing Kakashi back as both he and Kouga converged on his office door.

Inuyasha had his head thrown back, both his hands busy at his hole as he thrust two sets of fingers into his much abused hole. "Ngh …. Ahhhhh it … it hurts so gooooood!" He moaned, too busy to notice the door opening as he explored this new world of pleasure.

As a hanyou, he was never permitted to partake in the pleasures one was to have, but now he didn't care. He moaned loudly, his hips moving as his fingers thrust and pulled. Sesshomaru and Kouga both stared with glints of demonic predatory lust.

Kakashi gasped and stared, not willing to believe this was happening. He gaped even more as he noticed the two rather large semes step into his office and slam the door shut in his face.

"HEY! I NEED CLOTHES!" Kakashi yelled once his stupor was broken, once more getting struck dumbfounded when Kouga opened the door to throw his extra clothes at his face. Kakashi sighed and walked away, he was sticky and smelly with food and he really didn't want to hear a tag team orgy at the moment.

Ichigo and Ed both stood gaping as they watched Kakashi walk away and heard Inuyasha do more than his dare required; pun intended. Slowly they walked away, deciding to just go to class rather than try to wrap their brains around what just happened.

A little later, everyone was in the last class of the day, everyone chilling and laughing as Sesshomaru and Kouga both fought over Inuyasha, all three returning to class once they were done.

"So … who got to top Inuyasha first?" Ed asked, smirking when Inuyasha blushed a terrible shade of red and bit his lip. Sesshomaru and Kouga both shared a look, wondering what they should answer.

"….We are not allowed to disclose that information…" Kouga finally said at last, smirking as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Ichigo blushed but smirked and nodded, rolling his eyes when Ed still didn't get it.

"They did a DP on him Sparkles." He said at last, rolling his eyes once more when Ed still didn't get it. "… someday you'll find out what it means."

Suddenly they all heard a yell, startling Kouga to fall and dump his rather large text book on Sesshomaru's face.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!"

"What in the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, who was busily glaring the hell out of a confused Kouga.

"I don't know … Jaken, find out where that disturbing question is coming from and take care of it!" Sesshomaru ordered, glaring at Kouga when he tried to use the distraction to pull Inuyasha away for his turn of the snuggling; it was still his turn for another five seconds damn it!

Jaken sighed and nodded, walking out of the classroom to go investigate the weird noise. Ichigo and Ed both rolled their eyes, both choosing to walk out to the parking lot for the last fifteen minutes of school.

"We'll see ya at your house later Inuyasha, have fun!" Ichigo said as they left, watching Inuyasha blush at the hidden meaning in his last words.

They walked silently towards the parking lot, both just trying to relax in the warm early summer's breeze. Suddenly they watched Kakashi run past them, stopping to bend down, show off his low slung jeans and panties, and pick up a yaoi magazine. They both shrugged it off, choosing to be the better men rather than follow after the insane looking teacher.

"Hey, you never told, what's your dare?" Ichigo finally asked once he made it to his favorite part of the wall, jumping up and sitting on it while Ed leaned against the wall and stared at Kakashi, Kiba, and Kisame.

"Huh, I didn't? Well … if you come with me after the bell rings, you'll see what I've got planned to do." Ed said with an evil smirk, watching students gang up on Kakashi as he lay on the ground with his ass in the air. Ichigo chuckled and nodded, turning to see the same thing.

-.-.-

Kakashi sighed happily as he hugged Iruka in his arms. He'd come over an hour earlier to talk with him, figuring that Kakashi really was set up; long story short, they fucked like bunnies at the end of the world and Kakashi was finally cured of his insanity. They were currently laid in the couch at Kakashi's living room, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

There was a small soft switch noise that broke Kakashi's calm, and he was suddenly wary as he looked around. Because of the day's events, Kakashi could proudly say that he really was paranoid, but he wasn't proud and he WAS paranoid. Iruka huffed and pulled Kakashi's chin to kiss and sooth him.

"Stop being paranoid, nothing and no one is out to get you." Iruka said, pulling on Kakashi's jacket to go to the kitchen. Kakashi nervously looked around, wondering what was going on. As Iruka fixed himself something to drink, he felt a sheet of paper inside Kakashi's jacket.

"Hey Kakashi, what is this?" Iruka asked as he pulled out the note and read it, turning red with anger.

"I don't know, maybe another appointment from Tsunade." Kakashi said as he walked into the Kitchen, his arms encircling Iruka's waist. Iruka growled, kicking and pushing Kakashi away from him as he slapped Ichigo's note on his face.

"Yeah right!" Iruka yelled just as the lights began to flicker on and off. "Stop that Kakashi, that trick won't work on me again!" Iruka growled, remembering the last time he fought with Kakashi. Kakashi had used that trick to get him to calm down and in his bed; it won't work again.

Kakashi gaped and stared wide eyed as the TV turned itself on, a scary movie playing to the part where the creature came out of the TV. Iruka trembled as Kakashi was at a loss for words.

"That isn't me this time, I swear." Kakashi said, watching as the radio turned on to a station of ghost stories.

"And then the lights all turned off, only the light of a closet was left as the house stayed pitch black and even the street lamps were turned off. The couple walked slowly towards the closet, both trembling with fear as they heard a knife being sharpened …" the radio woman said, telling the story in time with the events as they happened.

Iruka and Kakashi walked to the hall closet, both trembling as they heard the sharpening of a knife. Just as they opened the door, the lights went out and they were left in total darkness.

"Iruka … are you breathing down my neck?"

"No … Kakashi, are you sliding a drool covered nail over my stomach?"

"No, that's not him, and that ain't drool … or a nail." Said a deep husky voice behind them. They froze for a second, both processing what they heard before they ran out of the house, both naked with terror etched into their faces.

"Mission accomplished!" Ed said as he fell to the ground laughing, smiling up at Roy as he scratched the back of his head, a long steel stick in hand with ketchup dripping off of it in his other hand. Ichigo smiled and walked over, giving the pint sized blonde a high five as he fiddled with a master control of the house.

"That was awesome, we should do that again." Ichigo said as he put the master control down and helped Ed up, Roy walking to the kitchen to put his props up.

"Hell yeah we should! Tomorrow is my turn to come up with the dares, I just hope I can top this one; this was a master piece!" Ed said as Roy walked in. He'd had to ask Roy to help, since neither Ichigo nor he was tall enough for the prank to work right.

"And what per say are you to top?" Roy asked as they all left the house, both Ed and Ichigo hopping into Roy's Cadillac truck.

"We're following the Shinobi's example and doing dares. They helped them get along, so we're hoping to get everyone to get along with a prank war of our own. So far, Inuyasha is the winner of today's pranks … I don't think neither of us could top him." Ed said as they drove off to the silver head in question's house. Roy smirked; the only one topping and being topped are Roy and Ed—in that order.

"Really? Well, if you need any help, I'll be happy to help. I'm always willing to help you, Ed." Roy said with a smile at the blonde, smirking at his blush. Ichigo smirked in the back seat, so far their plan was working; he just hoped that the other semes were as willing as Roy.

Somewhere far from there

"K-Kakashi … I don't want to die!" Iruka yelled helplessly as they hid themselves in a cave in the woods, the sound of wolves getting ever so closer.

"Neither do I, Iruka my love, neither do I." Kakashi responded, cowering for his and his Iru-chan's life.

Day 1 of Kakashi Tormenting PART TWO: OVER

Me: Well … unexpected and all, but I think it's fine … I'm actually bored with this fic D:

R-Naruto: You should have more faith.

R-Sasuke: Review for more, the hiatus is being fought back and soon an epic hero will emerge.

Me: I've seen my cousin has updated ... two in a row, you go Hely! Woooooot ... my update is a product of her constantly nagging me, so ... thank her!


End file.
